


The Serpent and the Tazelwurm

by RvW



Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: Action & Romance, Brotherly Love, Character Development, F/M, Lots of drama, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvW/pseuds/RvW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Ping and the Serpent are biological brothers, however to Lee's dismay his brother has an unhealthy attraction towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normal Day at the Ping Residence

**Author's Note: Hi guys, just a heads up this is a Detentionaire slash fic starring the Serpent, Lee Ping and other characters from the series. Mainly this story revolves around the Serpent and Lee, where the both of them are brothers and that Serpent's name is Chase (because honestly, he looks like a Chase to me).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Detentionaire characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own any music that I may mention either as the story progresses. Without further a due, let's begin.**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning at the Ping residence. The morning sun crept its way to Lee's room where he and "The Taz" now known as Taz, for short, share. After two months of convincing his parents, Lee has managed to get their approval of keeping the school mascot as his pet.

Though there were still some concerns lingering in his parents' minds in regards of keeping Taz, however if Lee can prove to them that he can be a responsible pet owner, then Taz was all his.

It was a Friday morning, as much as Lee refused the thought of getting up from his comfy bed where he and Taz share, due to the fact Taz refuses to sleep in his own pet bed on the floor, he still has to get up cause today he promised Holger he'd help him patch things up with Greta.

"Mmm… 6:30 already…?" Lee muttered. Lee let out a soft yawn before turning his attention to the reptilian curling itself on his chest looking as comfortable as ever.

"Hey buddy, mind giving me room to get up?" asked Lee as he scratched the top of Taz's head lovingly.

Taz gave a low growl of disapproval, but nonetheless obliged and let himself off of Lee so the boy may take his bath. He then proceeded to curl into a ball and rest his body on Lee's pillow.

_10 minutes later._

Lee came out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his slender figure, and made his way to his wardrobe. He took out his favourite D.O.D shirt and his signature shirt and pants and proceeded to unwrap the towel around him.

However, he stopped midway as he noticed Taz was watching him.

"Taz, a little privacy please?"

Taz immediately wrapped its long tail around its head to cover his vision. Not without making a small crack between the wrap so he could have a good view of Lee bending down to pick up his underwear while his rear was in the air.

Lee knew the reptilian was still watching him from behind, so he bent down to pick up his discarded towel from the floor and tossed it directly over Taz's head now covering his vision fully.

The reptilian gave an unamused grunt and tried to flick the wet towel from his head with little success.

"Ah ah Taz, no peeking" teased Lee as he finished putting on his pants and shirt.

 

* * *

After a nice warm bath and a change of clothes, not without Taz wanting Lee to give him his daily belly rub for the sake of affection. He made his way down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Ah, morning Lee. Come have your breakfast, your mom made her famous hotdogs today. You too Taz, we don't want you eating the neighbour's birds again now do we" chuckled Mr. Ping as he patted the reptilian's head and continued reading the morning newspaper.

"Lee, don't forget tonight your father and I are going out for our dinner date at the Gardens. Chase will be in charge while we're gone so be good and listen to your brother." said Mrs. Ping as she served Lee his breakfast with a side of orange juice and Taz his bowl of pet chow.

"But mom I can take care of myself just fine, I don't need Chase to babysit me. Besides, I have Taz with me" said Lee as he munched on his sausage and eggs.

"No buts Lee, it's too dangerous for a 15 year old boy to be on his own with a cold-blooded reptilian like Taz" at the mentioned of his name Taz stopped eating his chow and looked up at Mrs. Ping as if he was offended by that statement.

From the sight of his pet looking offended, Lee chuckled and scratched him under his chin, letting a soft purr escape the beast.

"It's ok Taz, I don't think you're cold-blooded" smiled Lee as he continued scratching Taz affectionately.

"Very funny, Lee. Now if you're done wake your brother up, he has a 12 o'clock meeting at the Hydra and being late is unacceptable" said Mrs. Ping.

"Yes mom" answered Lee as he got up from his chair and made his way to his brother's room which is two doors away from his.

 

* * *

Lee stood in front of Chase's room and gave a knock.

"Chase? Mom says you have to get ready for your meeting."

No reply.

"Chase? Are you there? I'm coming in"

Inside the room it was just like any other, aside from a personal table for his brother's chemistry set. A punching bag hanging on the ceiling of the room, Pirscilla the snake who was in her cage curling into a ball, and the Japanese theme his brother chose as his décor.

As Lee entered his brother's room he made his way to Chase's bed.

"Chase? Wake up, you need to get ready for your meeting" nudged Lee. There was a slight shift from under the covers then came a soft groan. "Ngh… Good morning baby brother, what time is it?" Chase asked groggily. Lee looked at his watch and says it is 10:40am.

Another hour to go then, therefore he still has time.

Chase pulled Lee into bed with him and wrapped his strong arms around his baby brother's lithe frame and pulled him close to his broad chest.

"Chase, quit it! I need to go to school right now" flustered Lee as he tried his best to hide his flushed face from his brother's view while struggling to get away from his brother.

Chase chuckled at his brother's reaction.

"Aww, is my adorable baby brother scared of the big bad serpent? Or is he scared of a different kind of serpent in this room?" as he guided Lee's right hand to cup the bulge in his shorts.

"T-that's not what I meant, and quit playing games with me, mom and dad are still downstairs and-"

"And you want us to continue this when they are not at home perhaps?" cooed Chase as he stroked his baby brother's crimson hair and trailed small circles at the back of his neck.

"N-No!"

"Liar"

"Chase c'mon let me go"

"Not without a kiss"

Now Lee was certain his brother has gone insane, well not that he wasn't to begin with but this was just too much!

"…Just a kiss?" asked Lee as he looked at his brother from above.

"One kiss. Or else I won't let you go" said Chase as he nuzzled Lee's neck.

"Alright, one kiss and that's final. But under one condition, you have to close your eyes" said Lee as he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Chase obliged to his brother's condition and closed his eyes while wrapping his arms around the small of Lee's back. With Chase's eyes closed, Lee signaled Taz to enter the room with a nod and directed Taz to give Chase a nice big  _wet_  kiss on his lips by comically puckering his lips.

Taz followed suit and slobbered Chase's lips with his kiss.

Chase immediately got up and coughed at the reptilian's kiss. Obviously not enjoying the kiss.

"You did say a kiss, but didn't specify  _who_  it's from" teased Lee as he leaped of the bed before Chase could get a hold of him and made his way out of the room with Taz on his tail and closed Chase's door.

"…such a minx. We'll see who gets the last laugh" said Chase as he wiped the tazelwurm's kiss from his lips using the back of his left arm.

 

* * *

_**11:05 am: A Nigma High – Entrance** _

"Stop biting your nails ese, it's getting pretty annoying from all that chipping you're making" said Camillio as he tried to cover his face with his backpack from Holger's flying nails attack.

"Ooohhhoo, me is sorry friend Cam, Holger is feeling downie-down knowing that Lee isn't being here when Holger be needing him most" said Holger as he tried to control himself.

"Que? Are you still going on about that Greta chick?"

"Já, Holger be missing Greta so so so so so very much indeed. Holger can't do his lovey-love puppy dance without his Greta with him, huuhuu Holger wants Greta back!" cried Holger as he hugged Cam and squeezing the life out of him.

"Ok ok Holg, I get it, you miss your chika now let go man, I can't breathe"

"Oh, sorry again friend Cam, Holger just wants help in winning his pretty Greta back"

"Well why didn't you say so? If it's about winning the chikas back, then Camillio Esmereldo Martinez is the man for the job hombre!" said Cam with great enthusiasm.

"Ooooh, Denkeshine friend Cam! But who is this man of Martinez you speak of?"

"Ughhhhhhhhhh…." groaned Cam as he face-palmed himself.

Lee arrived a minute later on the passenger seat of his brother's motorbike, he got off the bike and unbuckled his helmet.

"I'll see you after school Chase, I'll call you if there's any change in my schedule" just as Lee was about to leave his brother, Chase grasp on to Lee's shoulder halting him in place.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, not really"

"My kiss? Did you think I'd let you off easy with that prank of yours Lee?" sneered Chase as he leaned closer so that he and Lee were face-to-face. Lee let out a small uncomfortable laugh as he tried to play it cool around his older brother.

"Can we talk this over when I get home Chase? I'm gonna be late for class and if I am, Barrage is going to haul me to detention again" pleaded Lee trying his best attempt at Holger's signature puppy face.

As much as he loves seeing his adorable baby brother's puppy face, he's not gonna let him off easy.

"Hmmm, let my brother go, or get him detention for being mean to his big brother?" wondered the black and blue haired young man as his hand still rested firmly on his younger brother's shoulder.

Right on cue, the bell rang and here comes the devil himself walking towards Lee with a loud clank in his step.

"Lee Ping, well isn't this a surprise? Good ol' papa Nicholas left Barrage a little punk to throw into detention for being late again! Any last words before I haul you to detention boy?" growled Barrage.

"Barrage, is that any way to speak to one of your students?" interrupted Chase.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Serpent himself. To what I owe the pleasure of another punk in my school?"

"I'm just dropping Lee to school, and heading to the Hydra for our 12 o'clock meeting"

"Ah yes,  _that_  meeting. Well if you don't want to be late like your little brother here, I suggest you get that tail of yours turning and mosie on to the Hydra, ASAP soldier! That's an order!" commanded Barrage.

"Oh no Barrage, it is you who has to get his tail to the Hydra"

With that command he flipped a switch using the remote control he hid in his jacket and in five seconds Barrage was now at the receiving end of the command.

"Yes, right away" with that Barrage went on his way leaving Lee behind.

"Did you just control Barrage with that remote?"

"What? This little thing? Just a little souvenir I got from Cassandra McAdams in case Barrage has to be put in his place" said Chase as he concealed the small remote in his red jacket.

"Well thanks for the help" said Lee.

There was a long pause until Lee lifted up his brother's helmet slightly to give him a small peck on the cheek.

"That's all you're getting" and with that Lee dashed on over to his friends who were waving at him to hurry up before Barrage returns.

"Heeheee, that's all  _for now_ " smirked Chase before he fixed his helmet and cycled off towards the Hydra.

 

* * *

_**11:31 am: A Nigma High – Chemistry** _

"Lee! You promised Holger you be helping him fix love with sweet Greta" said Holger who was looking as down as ever.

"Sorry Holg, been caught up by Chase this morning. You know how he likes to push my buttons" said Lee.

"Ooohh, the guy who be smelling like eggs and sulphur? He be mean, he made Holger food for his pet snake" whimpered Holger who is still traumatized by Chase who sadistically let his pet serpent scare him, Cam and Biffy in the Hydra.

"Oh sorry about that Holg, and don't worry about Pirscilla. She only eats mice and insects" smiled Lee as he tried to calm his frightened friend.

"Why there be needing mice and insects? Herrings are much tastier with a little sprinkle of the salt" said Holger who is now envisioning sharing salted herrings with Greta.

Lee couldn't help but smile at Holger's argument. The guy was just too sweet to understand a sadistic man like his brother, and what he feeds his pet snake.

"And about Greta, do you have an angle you'd like to start first?"

"Oh most yesfinitely! Holger be winning Greta's heart with this cheese Holger made using yak's milk and crushed garlic. In my home country, when women are mad the men offer them cheese they made" explained Holger as he took out a giant wheel of cheese which smelled like garlic.

"Whoa, Holg put that back! You're going to stink up the class with that"

"But Lee, this cheese is made with Holger's love for Greta. It only be stinky cause Holger put his tears, blood and sweat in making the cheese" said Holger who was proud of his cheese.

"I really hope you didn't put any of those in the cheese, literally" said Lee who was trying to cover his nose from the awful scent of the cheese.

"Not to be worrying friend Lee. Holger knows from the look of Lee's face the cheese's love is so strong it be making Lee's eyes water. Holger will put it in his locker for safe keeping and before you be knowing it, Greta will be back in Holger's arms!" cheered Holger as he dance-dashed his way out of the class to stuff his yak cheese in his locker.

"I really hope so Holg" Lee then turned to Cam who was crossing his arms on the table with his head tucked in between.

"Hey Cam, anything wrong buddy?" asked Lee who was looking worried at his silent friend.

Cam let out an exasperated sigh and turned his head to Lee and gave him a weak smile.

"Yea, I'm good. It's just why does Holger pick you as his wingman? I have more experience with the chikas before you dated Brandy and Tina"

"Dunno, guess Holg wants some tips from the time I hung out with Greta when I was back in the Mathletes" answered Lee who was now mimicking Cam's action and resting his head between his folded arms.

"I guess. Oh, you coming to Brandy's house party tomorrow yo? It's gonna be fly and pumpin' with music!" said Cam who can't contain his excitement for tomorrow.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" smiled Lee who gave a fist bump to Cam.

"Cool bro, cause I'm about to bring the party alive with my awesome el'presedente mix, which includes free passes for the weekend to the fair yo! It's gonna be mind blowing awesome!"

"How are you going to get all those passes, Cam? Did Finnwich give you a deal or something?" asked Lee as he was curious to know how his friend managed to come up with such a plan.

"Totally yo! Finnwich gave me a deal I couldn't refuse and that's by looking after his tent when he leaves for his bingo date with the librarian tonight. And Bam! I get a whole roll of passes for me, my amigos and the whole school! It's full proof" said Cam who spread his arms wide with glee.

_This was just too good to be true, a whole roll for just babysitting a tent? Better ask if there's any other catch that Finnwich mentioned._

"That's all? You sure he doesn't need you to do anything else?"

"Mmm… Maybe look after his parrot and Lynch but it's cool" said Cam with a hurry to conceal Lynch's name from Lee.

"Lynch?! Dude he's psycho, you're gonna lose your mind hanging with him the whole night!"

"Don't worry hombre, I have a full proof plan to pacify that maniac and still win me those tickets. What could go wrong?" smiled Cam.

 

* * *

_**12:00 pm: A Nigma High – Cafeteria** _

It was lunch time at A Nigma High, the students were buzzing around talking and eating together with their peers or cliques and Cam, Lee and Holger made their way to their fav spot for lunch with their tray of food at hand and ready to continue their strategy of winning Greta over for Holger.

"Why not start with a sorry then hand her your cheese Holg?" suggested Lee as he munched on his mixed veggies.

"Oh! How about you woo her over with some flirtatious lines, Cam style?" suggested Cam who was hinting Holger to use his tactic.

"Huu… both excellent choices, but Holger can't choose..." sighed Holger as he tried his best to choose one of the two choices given to him.

"Or, you could just talk to her the way you used to?" said the voice behind Holger who happens to be Biffy behind him.

"Hey Biffy, no detention today?" asked Lee who was sipping his fruit juice.

Biffy rolled his eyes at that and answered.

"Free period Lee. I got me a free pass to do whatever I want, thanks to whoever that managed to get Barrage off school property this morning" smiled Biffy who ate his fries.

"That's Chase for you, always the good guy" said Lee with a hint of sarcasm.

"Chase?"

"Oh right, you know the Serpent? That sick dude who tried to feed you, Holg and Cam to his pet snake? Yup that's my brother" answered Lee.

"That maniac is your brother?! Dude in case you didn't notice, he tried to kill me three times ago!" cried Biffy who still hasn't forgiven Chase for nearly feeding him to his pet python.

_Speaking of the python._

Lee is getting a call from his brother dearest, and to his dismay his brother decided to customize his ringtone to that of him laughing his eerie laugh. Which causes the three guys around him to shudder in fear. Lee answered the phone and said.

"Hey Chase, something wrong?"

" **Oh nothing, just checking to see how my adorable baby brother is doing. Need me to chase some** _ **bully**_ **away from you or kiss any of your boo-boos?"**

Though he can't see it, he can hear a thud coming from the other end of the hotline. Must be Lee planting his forehead on the table from embarrassment. How cute.

"No, I'm doing just fine! Don't you have a meeting right now?" asked Lee who was vexed as to why his brother isn't at his meeting right now.

" **Oh I'm at the meeting, just got bored from the mindless chatter of these big wigs in front of me" answered Chase who was now playing with the blue streak of his hair.**

"Chase, quit it! Mom is going to kill you if you don't take your job seriously!" warned Lee as he continued to sip his juice.

" **Mother doesn't have to know about this, or what will be going on tonight, Lee~" purred Chase.**

"Wait! What do you mean by that? Chase!"

" **Hugs and kisses Lee, big brother needs to pay attention to his business buddies here. Love you lots~" said Chase in a sing song voice as he ended the call between him and Lee.**

"Chase? Chase! Ughhhh…." groaned Lee, could his brother get any weirder?

There was a short snicker coming from Biffy who finds it so funny.

"Heehee, welcome to the club buddy" grinned Biffy who took another bite of his fries.

"Can we please be talking about something else? Holger no like scary snake man" quivered Holger at the thought of Chase.

All agreed and continued with their conversation.

"Alright Holger, got your cheese?" asked Cam.

"Oh! Silly Holger, Holger forgot to take cheese of love out of his locker. Be excusing for a minute" said Holger who rushed out the cafeteria to get his cheese.

Just as Holger left, Biffy turned two his two friends and asked.

"Cheese? Dare I ask?"

"Probably not, but Holger seems to want Greta back very badly so he made her homemade cheese" at the mentioned of homemade cheese, Biffy winced and this gave the two guys in front a worried look.

"What? What's wrong with cheese yo?" asked Cam.

"Nothing, but Greta is lactose in tolerant, she can't take dairy. Sorry to burst his bubble, but maybe he should think of something else?"

Poor Holger, all he wanted was to serve his homemade cheese to Greta. Maybe flowers are better alternatives? Speaking of Holger.

There was a loud shrill scream which accompanied by a no.

"What was that?!"

"It sounded like Holger! Let's check it out!" the three rushed out of the cafeteria towards Holger's locker, just as they made a sharp turn around the corner they see a group of students gathering around Holger's locker.

"Out of the way!" cried Biffy as he shoved his way towards Holger, followed by Lee and Cam.

"Holger, dude you okay?" asked Cam, kneeling down in front of Holger who was now crying his heart out.

"Holger what's wrong?" asked Lee.

"It's gone!" cried Holger who immediately hugged Cam tightly.

"Oh man, not again Holg!" struggled Cam.

"What's gone Holger?" Lee asked again, ignoring Cam's struggle.

"My love cheese! Someone stole my love cheese!" cried Holger who tighten his hug on Cam, much to Cam's horror.

"Oh no Holg, let's look around maybe you left it elsewhere" suggested Lee.

"Uh… Dude, I think someone did steal Holg's cheese on purpose" said Biffy as he dug Holger's locker filled with books and other knick-knacks.

"What makes you say that?" wheezed Cam who is losing oxygen as we speak.

"One guess" said Biffy who handed a folded note to Lee that was left with bits of the missing cheese.

Lee opened the note and was stunned to what he read. The letter only contained two words, but two wordss were enough for Lee to find the perpetrator. The note says;

" _Knock Knock"_

To be continued…

 

* * *

**Me: What do you think? Leave a comment and tell me your opinion on this chapter, if there's any question just leave a message to my inbox and I'll get back to you. Bye~~**


	2. Permission to Go

**Author's Note: Hi guys, just a heads up this is a Detentionaire slash fic starring the Serpent, Lee Ping and other characters from the series. Mainly this story revolves around the Serpent and Lee, where the both of them are brothers and that Serpent's name is Chase (because honestly, he looks like a Chase to me).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Detentionaire characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own any music that I may mention either as the story progresses. Without further a due, let's begin.**

* * *

Previously on the Serpent and the Tazelwurm;

" _My love cheese! Someone stole my love cheese!" cried Holger who tighten his hug on Cam, much to Cam's horror._

" _Oh no Holg, let's look around maybe you left it elsewhere" suggested Lee._

" _Uh… Dude, I think someone did steal Holg's cheese on purpose" said Biffy as he dug Holger's locker filled with books and other knick-knacks._

" _What makes you say that?" wheezed Cam who is losing oxygen as we speak._

" _One guess" said Biffy who handed a folded note to Lee that was left with bits of the missing cheese._

_Lee opened the note and was stunned to what he read. The letter only contained two words, but two words were enough for Lee to find the perpetrator. The note says;_

" _Knock Knock"_

 

* * *

**_12:30pm: A Nigma High – Boy's Restroom_ **

After the unfortunate incident of losing his cheese to that thieving Lynch, Holger was a devastated and heartbroken hot mess of a man. The poor boy was practically sobbing his poor heart out in the boy's restroom with sobs and cries of anguish and misery, which leaves other users of the stalls feeling uncomfortable.

"C'mon ese, it's not that bad. Why don't you make another stinky roll of cheese for Greta and give that to her man? I'm sure she'll love it" said Cam from the other side of the stall's door which Holger is currently occupying.

"NOOO! Holger wants his own cheese back. Cheese be Holger's first gift for Greta, and cheese has all of Holger's sweat, blood and tears in it" sobbed Holger as he blew his nose loudly on another strip of toilet paper in the stall.

"Uh, sorry pal. But your little angel with the unibrow is lactose intolerant. She can't take cheese, she'll get sick" said Biffy from the other side of the stall.

"Sniff… then Holger be using cake?" suggested Holger as he dried his tear-soaked eyes.

"No Holger, lactose intolerant means Greta can't have any dairy products like milk, cream, yogurt, and ice-cream. Anything that is made by cows" explained Lee.

Holger unlocked the bathroom stall he was occupying and cracked a small gap between the door and the stall so he could peek at his friends from behind.

"No, chocolates too?" inquired Holger timidly.

"Sorry Holg, no chocolates for Greta. On the plus side you could give her flowers instead, I'm sure she'll love them as much as your love cheese" suggested Lee as he tried to coax Holger out of the stall.

"GASP! Flowers! Of course! My Greta, will love seeing pretty flowers Holger brings for her! But-.." Holger stopped in mid-sentence which raised Biffy's eyebrow.

"But?"

"Holger no wanting bad man Lynch take Holger's love cheese, cheese is made with lots of love-"

"And your tears, sweat, and blood. We get it hombre, so what's the plan?"

"Plan being we go to bad man Lynch's lair and take back cheese for love!" said Holger as he placed his foot on the urinal and attempted to look like a knight holding a pretend sword up in the air as he spoke. It would have worked, but the foot on the urinal was just not working at all.

"Sorry, as much as I love breaking the femur of that creep, I have an appointment today at the mall" said Biffy as he crossed his arms.

"You mean your date with Kimmie?" said Lee slyly.

At the mention of Kimmie's name, Biffy face was flushed in a brilliant shade of red and pink. It's as if his face could burst at any moment

"Pshh- N-no! She's not- I mean we're not- I mean… Forget this! Look, I have an appointment, not a date. Second, if you tell anybody I'm on a date especially with Kimmie. I'm gonna spread your pictures during that Halloween party we had all over school. Especially to that Serpent dude" threatened Biffy. Now it's Lee's turn to blush and Biffy was grinning evilly, which caught the attention of Holger and Cam behind them.

"What?! No, you wouldn't dare!"

"Try me. I have a hard-drive filled with them and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Oh and if you think I'm just gonna send the Halloween pictures we had recently, you're wrong. Hehehe, I have pictures of you during the after party, you know the one you-" before Biffy could finish his words, Lee immediately covered his mouth not wanting his dear friends behind him to know what had happened.

"Okay, Okay! I get it, lips sealed. Just in case we need backup, we'll text you" said Lee as he tried to calm himself down.

"Alright, and be careful dude must still be crazy as ever the last time we saw him. So keep your guards up and stay away from any of Finnwich's crazy gizmos. Mrs. Rumpplekittycat gets worried easily" said Biffy as he tried to pull of his best bravado.

At the sight of Biffy going soft on them, Cam, Holger and Lee couldn't help but find it endearing. Cam scooted closer to Biffy to say.

"Aww, Biff-meister. Are you going soft on us?" asked Cam as he pinched Biffy's cheek.

"No, but I'm gonna turn you into soft-served ice-cream if you don't stop pinching my cheek!" growled Biffy, which made Lee, Cam and Holger backed away slowly to the exit.

"Alright, alright, totally cool with it yo. So like um... Have a good day with your date with Kim, man" said Cam as the trio made their way out of the restroom not wanting to stick around to Biffy's wrath.

"IT"S NOT A DATE! UGHHH!" cried Biffy as he face-palmed himself hard on the forehead.

 

* * *

**_1:15pm: A Nigma High – Art Class_ **

Mr. Rowinsky, the art teacher was currently explaining the various methods of illustrating a sketch of the human anatomy. The students busied themselves with their own sketches, while some decided to shade theirs immediately.

At the left corner of the classroom, Lee and Cam were silently discussing how they should proceed with the plan of getting Holger's cheese back and getting the roll of tickets without harming Lynch or the cheese.

"So what's the plan, Lee? Do we go in like ninjas? Masking ourselves with the shadows? Or do we surprise that nutcase when he least expects it, huh?" asked Cam as he was pumped to give a one-two to that creep.

"Sorry Cam, but I can't go with you to retrieve the cheese" said Lee.

This shocked Cam, Lee not wanting to bash that creepy stalker dude?

"What? Dude! You are like his arch-enemy and that dude is weak when he's up against you. El presidente here can't go alone, he needs backup, and he needs his hombre to-"

"Protect him, while he makes a chase for the cheese?" finished Lee as he smiled at the idea.

"Yea, man! See you're the guy for the job. You're a step ahead of him, including me, hehe" chuckled Cam as he playfully punched Lee.

Lee couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Maybe I could convince Chase to let me out. He is after all in charge while mom and dad are out on their date tonight"

"Whoa, Serpent dude babysitting you? Dude, that's like so lame"

Lee gave him a look which made Cam explain himself

"I mean you're like old enough to look after your own. Big man Lee in the house with his vicious ally, Taz! Speaking of Taz, where is he?" asked Cam not seeing the reptilian for months now.

Before Lee could tell him, there was a noise coming from the air vent, which if you listen carefully, sounded like a… snarl? Just as Lee realized who it belonged to, the creature leaped out of the vent and screeched at the students in the art class with its menacing rows of sharp teeth, glaring yellow eyes and sharp claws.

The students and Mr. Rowinsky panicked at the sight of the red-scaled reptilian wearing the school's sweater over its torso. The room was in total chaos with students running around being manic, while paper and pencils flew everywhere with Taz zipping through the room. In the end the students and Mr. Rowinsky fled the room, leaving Cam and Lee stunned in their place looking bewildered.

There was a long pause, then came a simple question.

"Dude… What was that all about?"

"I have no clue, Cam" said Lee.

Lee called out to the reptilian who was at the front desk munching on an unfinished portrait made by one of the students in class. As he heard Lee's call, the reptilian crawled over to Lee and wrapped its body around his frame and affectionately nuzzled his face while purring contently.

The sight of the the school mascot being affectionate to Lee, surprised Cam.

"Whoa, dude. I think that thing really likes you. Kinda like a dog or something" said Cam as he tried to reach over to give Taz a pet only to have his hand nearly snapped between the reptilians jaws. Cam immediately withdrew his hand and held it close to his chest, fearing the Taz might do something to him.

"Well, to tell you the truth… I sorta adopted him as a pet" said Lee as he nervously smiled to his bewildered friend.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" cried out Cam.

 

* * *

**_3:30pm: A Nigma High – Hallway_ **

After explaining the entire situation to Cam about him keeping the Tazelwurm as a pet, they made their way down the hall to get to the entrance of the school, with Taz curling up in Lee's backpack with his head sticking out of the pouch looking around him.

"Dude, that's like so cool. You get the Taz as a pet, and a personal bodyguard! Hey, do you mind if I kept him for a couple of days to show off at Brandy's sweet party? I'm gonna strut my el presidente style" explained Cam as he walked with Lee.

"Dunno, let me ask him. Hey Taz, want to spend a couple of nights with Cam?" asked Lee to the reptilian in his bag. The only response he got was a menacing growl and Taz pushing his head out to snap its jaws at Cam, which made Cam flinch in fear.

"Whoa! Sorry Cam, guess he's not interested. Taz! Say you're sorry for nearly eating Cam, or no treats after dinner!" scolded Lee which made the reptilian whimper and slowly peaked its head out to lick Cam's cheek as a sign of apology.

"Aww, no worries bro. Besides we're cool, but still doesn't explain why your pet crashed the art room just now"

"Good point. Hey Taz, what's with the grand entrance?" asked Lee.

The reptilian shifted in his bag and pulled out his phone with its teeth. On the phone there are 15 missed calls and 15 unread messages by the Serpent, aka big brother Chase.

Cam peaked over Lee's shoulder and saw the missed calls by Chase.

"Whoa! Is your bro obsessed with the number 15 or something?"

Then came the 16th message.

"Nevermind, forget I asked" said Cam as the duo continued their walk

"I must have set my phone on silent, which would have explained why there was no noise or vibrations coming from my phone after lunch, not that it bothers me or anything" exclaimed Lee as he made his way out of the school with Cam.

"You sure about that hombre, cause I don't think he feels the same way" Cam pointed out to the older adolescent male waiting for the red-black haired teen at the main entrance of the school with his arms folded towards his chest with his foot thumping the ground waiting impatiently for his baby brother.

Lee gulped at the sight of the impatient man in front of him, which he turned to Cam to say.

"I'll call you once I get his response, keep your phone on, kay" said Lee.

Cam nodded and made his way to the bus stop, while avoiding the glare directed towards him by the Serpent.

"Hey… I just got your calls and texts" nervously said Lee as he scratched the back of his neck.

"All 31 of them?"

"Yeah… sorry about not replying"

"So, what made you realize I sent you the texts and calls?" Chase was retrieving the helmets and offered Lee his.

"Your Tazelgram came crashing into my art class, and nearly ripping people he came in contact with, thanks to you" said Lee as he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, a little over the top but at least you got the message" smirked Chase as he positioned himself on his motorbike with Lee wrapping his arms around his torso.

"What message?" asked Lee as Chase turned on the ignition and revved his bike.

"That I get riled up when you ignore me" answered Chase as he and Lee zipped down the road with Taz in Lee's bag curling into a ball, sleeping.

 

* * *

**_4:00pm: Ping Residence – Garage_ **

As they reached the garage, Lee pulled out the house key from his pocket to open the front door.

"So what were the messages you sent me?" asked Lee as he made his way into the house and unzipped his bag so Taz could scurry around the living.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" suggested Chase as he handed Lee's phone to the teen.

Lee checked his inbox and began reading the first message sent. The message says _"I miss you"_ , followed by the next message saying  _"Need you now, call me"_ , followed by  _"Are you there? Pick up"_ , then came the repetitive messages of _"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up"_. Lee found it disturbing and eerie.

"Why did you want me to pick up the phone so many times?" asked Lee as he sat on the couch.

"Because I wanted to hear your sweet voice over the other end of the receiver again. You won't believe how boring it was at the casino not being able to see my adorable baby brother for the next 3 hours" cooed Chase as he scooted to sit closer to Lee on the couch with his head resting on Lee's left shoulder.

"That's it? Dude you're weird" chuckled Lee.

Serpent didn't find that funny so he pushed Lee down on the couch with his well-built body and trapped him between the plush cushion and his form. Chase smirked at Lee's reaction and justified himself.

"Well then, it's your fault Lee. You made me this way" said Chase who nipped at Lee's collarbone as he continued.

"You're so…  _addictive_ " purred Chase lustfully before he tried to slither his hand up Lee's shirt to stroke his tummy lovingly.

"Heehee… Okay Chase, very funny… y-you can stop now" said Lee nervously as he tried to move his body away from Chase's but failed miserably.

"Mmmmm~ did you say something?" purred Chase as he roamed his hands all over Lee's slender frame. From his chest, to his tummy, and to the nape of his neck. His brother had magic fingers, but Lee still has to ask him.

"You know I…(gasp)… wanted to ask you for a huge favor- mnnn.. Are you even listening to me?" Lee was moaning uncontrollably as his brother was already lifting his shirt up and removing his signature red jacket.

"Continue, I'm all ears Lee" said Chase as he pressed his face between the crook of Lee's neck and blew butterfly kisses all over it. He then proceeded to capture Lee's lips in a searing passionate kiss which drove Lee's mind dizzy. But Lee still had to ask Chase, for Holger's sake.

"I-I wanted your permission to go to the fair tonight when mom and dad are off on their date tonight, please?" begged Lee as he was practically breathless from that kiss he and his brother shared a minute ago. His skin was glistening with sweat and how his brother was grinding above him and nipping all the right places made Lee think that he couldn't handle much more of this.

At the mention of the fair, Chase cupped Lee's chin with his right hand and brought it up so that Lee was looking directly into Chase's eyes.

"Might I ask why, baby brother?" asked Chase as his free hand which was under Lee's undershirt made its way to one of his nipples and playfully pinched and rolled it between his thumb.

"Unghh! H-Holger *gasp* wants his gift for Greta back a-and AH! we decided to ambush Lynch, mmmm…. at his own game" moaned Lee as his body was lifted slightly off the couch as his brother was pinching and teasing his nipple while his mouth hungrily ravaged Lee's neck as if it was the most delectable treat he has ever had.

From Chase's point of view, it was.

"Hmm, so what pray tell do I get in return for allowing you to go baby brother?" smirked Chase as he leered at Lee. "After all, I am in charge~"

Lee was losing it, he had to do something before his brother completely has his way with him.

"W-what do you want, Chase?" asked Lee as his face was flushed and his hands are placed on his brother's chest.

"I already have what I  _want_ , the question here is how will you make me a better offer than what I already have, baby brother" purred Chase as he crawled down to lick Lee's tummy.

Just as Lee was about to respond there was an incoming car heading for the driveway, accompanied by an all too familiar woman singing in a high-pitched tune to a Korean song in her head. Lee was stunned, his mom is back already?! Oh no, if mom sees them like this she'll have a heart-attack.

"Looks like mother has just arrived home. So Lee, what's the deal?" smirked Chase as he made no attempt to get off his brother's body.

Lee had to decide.

The footsteps are getting closer.

With a click-clack of heels coming towards the front door.

Rustling of items.

Lee made his offer.

An offer he will greatly regret afterwards.

"We'll do anything that you want, anything! I don't care how long it will take, just please get off Chase! Mom is getting in anytime soon and she'll get a heart-attack if she sees us like this" hissed Lee as he tried to struggle away from between his brother's thighs. Only to be trapped by them once more.

"Anything you say?" purred Chase as he was very pleased with the offer presented by Lee.

"Yes! Anything!" cried Lee as he heard his mother jiggling the door knob and was to enter the house. With his amazing reflexes, Chase leaped off of Lee, pulled him from his spot on the couch flipped the remote from the coffee table and immediately turned on the TV, while he strongly wrapped his arm around Lee's shoulder.

As if on cue, their mother entered the house and saw the two of them in the living room together watching TV.

"Chase, Lee. What are you two doing?" asked Mrs. Ping who had both her hands on her hip.

"Just having a brotherly-bonding time with my baby brother, mother" answered Chase as he hugged Lee and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yea, what he said mom" answered Lee nervously.

There was a short pause, then came a smile from Mrs. Ping.

"It's so nice seeing my two boys get along so well, but really you two should bond with some educational learning experience. Here, I have these free passes to a lecture happening at Science-Tech University, it's about hooliganism and peer influence. It's on Sunday at 9:00am, you two should give it a try. Would be good for future references" smiled Mrs. Ping as she made her way up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

Just as Mrs. Ping was out of sight, Chase leaned his face closer to Lee's left ear and whispered.

"Remember our deal Lee, cause I know I won't~" said Chase in a sing tone voice before he left Lee on his own in the living room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" asked Lee softly, regretting his deal with his brother.

God knows what Chase has up in store.

 

* * *

**_5:30pm: Ping Residence – Lee's Room_ **

After a hot shower and a change of clothes, Lee laid himself on his bed with his phone in hand. He better contact Cam to tell him  _Operation Ambush_  is now a go.

He dialled up Cam's number and waited for the phone to pick up. Just then Taz uncurled himself from his spot on the floor to tug at Lee's shirt, wanting him to play with him. Lee smiled at Taz and opened his drawer to retrieve Taz's big squeaky toy he specially ordered online. It was a peppermint-striped bone, which was bigger than his fist. He threw the toy towards Taz, and it began chewing the toy happily.

Just then, a familiar voice was heard.

 **"Hey Lee! So what did Mr. Creepy say?"**  asked Cam whose voice was racing with excitement.

Lee chuckled.

"He said ok, in his own way, anyways what's the plan" asked Lee as he was playing a game of tug-of-war with Taz and his toy bone. Which made the Tazelwurm very happy indeed.

 **"Ok, first we play it off cool, since I'm like the one in charge of babysitting Mr. Crazy and all, I'll just distract him while you go sneaky and search for Holg's cheese in the shadows while he can't see you"**  said Cam as he drew out the scenario for Lee to envision.

"Hmm, sounds good Cam, but what about Holger? Isn't he coming?" questioned Lee as he was curious to know where Holger will be in all of this.

 **"No worries, bro. Holg's coming but later when he's done picking flowers for his chika-"**  then came a loud crash from Cam's end and Lee was surprised.

 **"Holg! Be careful with those vases man, their like a fortune!"**  cried Cam followed by a weak sorry.

"You guys are picking flowers?" asked Lee.

 **"Yea, lover-boy here can't decide which flowers would look super pretty for Greta, the dude is practically love-struck all over again!"**  cried Cam then came the shuffling of the phone and Holger was now the one in charge of the communication.

 **"Lee! What you be thinking? Should Holger go for pretty-pretty daisies or super-colourful tulips? Or Holger go for very-classy rosies that make Greta's unibrow shine so elegantly?"**  sighed Holger as he was envisioning giving Greta a bouquet of magnificent colored flowers.

Lee smiled to himself as he petted Taz's head.

"Anything you think would make Greta happy Holg, but if I were you, go with the roses. Nothing smells romantic than a bouquet of roses" said Lee.

 **"Ooooh! Good point, Holger be taking these roses Ms. Flower-lady, and be making it look super pretty for my sweet Greta"**  cried Holger as he skipped to the counter with a bouquet of freshly cut roses.

 **"Aieee, that dude is loco-in-love man. So I'll see you at the front gate of the fair, make sure you're hidden. Don't want Lynch going all crazy on us too soon"**  explain Cam as he made his way to the counter.

"True, so be seeing you later tonight. Bye Cam" said Lee

 **"Bye Lee"**  said Cam as he turned off his phone.

Cam looked at the price and nearly flipped his head off. 100 dollars for a bouquet of roses?!

"Whoa! Miss! Why the high price?! My friend just took like five roses" said Cam, disbelieving that five stems of roses would accumulate up to 100 dollars.

"Your friend, here couldn't decide on the colour of the roses so he asked me to pick out 2 more colours for him and one colour was ten bucks" explained the florist.

Cam groaned in agony. Greta better like those flowers, or else Cam will lose it!

 

* * *

**_7:30pm: Ping Residence – Living Room_ **

"Don't forget, dinner is in the fridge and lights out at precisely 9:30pm. I made hot and sour soup for the two of you, and make sure to clean up when you're done. Oh! and don't forget to brush your teeth before going to bed" said Mrs. Ping as she fixed her dress and make up, while Alfred fixed his hair and tuxedo.

"You boys have a good time together, I know your mother and I will" winked Mr. Ping at his wife. Mrs. Ping laughed at his gesture and started to tease him.

"Oh stop it you, you know we have more time for that later" giggled Mrs. Ping as her husband wrapped his arms around her. Eww, we don't want to see that!

Lee nearly gacked at the romance between his parents, can't they wait until they're out of the house to be all lovey-dovey?

"Not to worry mother and father. Lee and I will be on our best behavior tonight so please enjoy your date" bowed Chase.

"Make sure the two of you get along, okay?" said Mr. Ping as he and Mrs. Ping kissed both their boys on the forehead.

The couple entered the car and waved at their two sons.

"Goodbye, we love you two very much!" cried out Mrs. Ping before she and her husband took off with the car to the Gardens. When their out of sight Lee immediately stripped himself, and Chase grinned widely.

"Why Lee, I didn't know you were an exhibitionist~" said Chase only to have his face smacked with Lee's pyjamas.

Lee was already fully clothed beneath his pyjamas, he just needed to wait for his parents to leave so he could make way with  _Operation Ambush_.

"Alright, I'll call you if I'm in trouble, and make sure to warn me if mom and dad are heading home" said Lee but was halted by his brother.

"Noted. However if you are really in a tight spot, I have a better solution" said Chase before pulling out an item from the breast pocket of his red jacket and handing it to Lee.

It was a red whistle.

"A… rape whistle?" asked Lee lifting up an eyebrow at his brother.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Just a whistle. If you ever get stuck in a jam, blow it as hard as possible. Think of it as you blowing my-" before Chase could finish Lee immediately covered his mouth with both his hands. He was completely flushed from head to toe. Could his brother be any more embarrassing?!

Chase grinned and licked Lee's hands, which made the teen immediately remove them from his mouth. Apparently, yes.

"Remember to only use it when you're in trouble otherwise it will be wasted" said Chase sternly.

"What does it do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Lee looked down at the whistle and placed it in his pocket, and thanked his brother before skating off on his skateboard to the fair. As Lee disappeared, Chase grinned to himself. He pulled out a small walkie-talkie and turned it on.

"He's on the move, stick with the plan we've discussed"

"Affirmative" responded the other person.

Oh this was getting interesting.  _Really interesting_ ~

To be continued….

 

* * *

**Me: That is it! Chapter 2 is finally done, and to my readers thanks a bunch for reading, and the next post will be up two weeks from now. Why? Because I have finals coming soon and I won't be able to upload the new chapters on time, but have no fear chapter 3 and 4 are already made and I will upload them soon. So please be patient~ Leave a review it helps me out a lot to know what you guys think of the story and send me a message once in a while, I'd gladly answer them so be seeing you soon! :D**


	3. Three Dates and a Fight

**Author's Note: Hi guys, just a heads up this is a Detentionaire slash fic starring the Serpent, Lee Ping and other characters from the series. Mainly this story revolves around the Serpent and Lee, where the both of them are brothers and that Serpent's name is Chase (because honestly, he looks like a Chase to me).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Detentionaire characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own any music that I may mention either as the story progresses. Without further a due, let's begin.**

* * *

Previously on the Serpent and the Tazelwurm;

" _What does it do?"_

" _Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_Lee looked down at the whistle and placed it in his pocket, and thanked his brother before skating off on his skateboard to the fair. As Lee disappeared, Chase grinned to himself. He pulled out a small walkie-talkie and turned it on._

" _He's on the move, stick with the plan we've discussed"_

" _Affirmative" responded the other person._

_Oh this was getting interesting. Really interesting~_

 

* * *

**_7:40pm: Fair Grounds – Main Gate_ **

Lee was the first of the trio to have made it to the main gate as planned, and as to ensure Lynch does not suspect him near the entrance, he hid himself behind some bushes near the entrance. After five minutes have passed, Cam came and he called out to Lee.

"Lee? Pssst! Lee? You there, bro?" whispered Cam.

There was a rustling behind the bushes which made Cam jumped in surprise but he immediately recovered when he saw his best amigo Lee stepping out from his hiding spot behind the shrubs and making his way towards him.

"Yea here I am, alright we have till 9:30pm to get Holger's cheese out of here and for me to get home before mom and dad find out I snuck out of the house. I'll creep around the shadows while you and Holger distract Lynch. I'll give the signal once I've found the cheese and that's when we'll make our split" strategized Lee.

Cam nodded in agreement and told Lee of his plan to distract Lynch. He pulled out a big book from his backpack which was decorated with fancy colours and stripes.

"Check it, I have the perfect cheese to reel that rat away from Holg's stinky love cheese. Lee, let me introduce you to the book of "101 Classic Knock-Knock Jokes, Volume I; Edition I" said Cam proudly showed the book to Lee.

Lee smiled and replied.

"Great thinking Cam! There's no way Lynch won't get distracted by that book, before you know it we'll get that cheese out of here in five minutes flat!" grinned Lee. Though he was content with Cam's ingenious plan to distract Lynch, he could not help but wonder where Holger could be. They did promise to meet at the fair gate latest by 7:45pm. Lee turned to Cam and asked him.

"Hey Cam, where's Holger?" asked Lee.

"Fear not friend Lee, for Holger with zee super powers and stealth like a jungle cat, has now become Captain Strudlellegs. Protector of friends and love for Greta!" cried Holger who was atop the fair gate's wall. Lee and Cam looked up and they panicked.

"Holg! We're supposed to be sneaky! Not attract Lynch's attention! If the dude see's you in that he'll flip and run!" hissed Cam as he tried to get Holger down from the wall.

"Not to be worrying! Holger will use amazing super grace powers to softly land on the ground now! Taaa-DaaaaAAAAAAAA!" screeched Holger as he lost his momentum and came crashing down on both Lee and Cam.

"Ooops, sorry Cam and Lee. Holger will do better in super grace mode" said Holger who was on top of Cam's body which was on top of Lee's.

"Urgghhhh… its ok Holger, just try to stick with the plan, kay?" groaned Lee who was aching in pain.

"Aieee… Could anything  _at least_  go according to plan…" moaned Cam whose back is aching from breaking Holger's fall.

 

* * *

_**At the McAdams' Residence** _

Biffy was wearing a black V-neck cotton sweater paired with brown pants and chestnut-brown shoes. He wasn't wearing his signature cap tonight, instead he moussed up his hair so it was in messy spikes. He didn't choose to dress like this, it's just his mom thinks it was cute that he was going on his very first date with Kimmie and wanted his "baby-boy" to look his best.

"Urgh, this sweater makes me look so nerdy" groaned Biffy who was trying to adjust his under shirt beneath his sweater.

Just as he was grooming himself, the front door opened to reveal Cassandra McAdams with her hand on her hip.

"Biffy, it's nice to see you in some decent clothes rather than those awful trends you go with every day to school" sneered Cassandra who was unpleased with her daughter for choosing such an ignoramus man as her date tonight. Honestly, she had plenty of friends with sons who are better-rounded than Biffy, she just couldn't understand why of all the most eligible boys out there her daughter had to choose a plain old fluke like Biffy Goldstein?

"Erm, thank you Mrs. McAdams" answered Biffy.

"Please Biffy, call me Cassandra" said Cassandra.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Biffy just could not understand what is up with Kimmie's mom sometimes. She'll be as sweet as a pot of honey then turn as rotten as spoiled eggs. I mean, sure he and Lee interrupted her meeting with her "workmates" but that was Lee's fault, he went snooping behind his back!

Biffy sighed internally, he wished he was with Lee and the others right now instead of facing Kimmie's mom.

_Why did I ever agree to come here?_

"Sorry for the wait!" came a voice in the house.

The click-clacks of heels were getting closer and a young lady's salute appeared at the front door. She was dressed in a seafoam green date dress with a matching pair of cute flats. Her hair was tied in a neat bun with a side fringe loose which compliments her elegant look. Biffy could have sworn Kimmie was …  _glowing_.

"I hope you remember that Kimmie's curfew is at 9:30 on the dot. She is not to be home a minute late, she should be here precisely 9:30pm. Have a good evening you two" said Cassandra who made her way back to the house and closed the door behind her.

"Whoa, your mom-"

"Don't mention it. So where we going to hang?" asked Kimmie who had her arms wrapped around Biffy's massive arm as she leaned close to him.

"Oh, erm well, we could go for dinner at this awesome Italian restaurant at Green Avenue, I heard they have the best Aglio e Oglio there" said Biffy who was escorting Kimmie to his car.

"Mmm~ sounds good, then what's next for the evening?" asked Kimmie as the two of them were in the car strapping on their seatbelts, ready to drive off to their destination.

Biffy paused for a moment. He thought dinner would be enough for the evening, he wasn't expecting more.

"Where would you like to go then?" asked Biffy as he pulled out of Kimmie's driveway and shifted gears to proceed to their destination.

Kimmie thought about it for a bit and answered.

"The park"

"Really? The park? At night? Why?"

"Dunno, just wanted to see the trees. It's what we cool teens do" replied Kimmie coolly as she was applying her lip gloss.

"For a cool chick, you're a real weirdo" chuckled Biffy as he drove them to their destination.

"Look who's talking mega-nerd" smiled Kimmie as she punched Biffy's forearm playfully.

_Maybe this night won't be a total drag after all?_

 

* * *

_**Back with Lee, Cam, and Holger at the Fair Ground** _

"Alright Lee, whenever you're ready" said Cam who was now ready to meet Lynch at Finnwich's tent. Lee nodded and climbed over the fair gate's wall and maneuvered himself to jump and stand on a thick branch of a nearby tree inside the fair ground.

"Lee not to be forgetting to stay safe. Lynch is cuckoo-crazy and will do many bad things if he finds you" warned Holger aka Captain Strudlellegs as he snuck behind an empty fair kiosk which was beneath the tree where Lee was hiding in.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, you guys just go on ahead" said Lee before he leaped from his position and scurried in the shadows towards Finnwich's tent and snuck himself behind the unused crates of boxes left by the fair staffs.

Cam proceeded towards Finnwich's tent via the front entrance and slowly lifted up the tent's entrance flap. Same old tent with all the usual steampunk themes and scattered sheets of work papers for upcoming inventions and tricks to impress his next batch of audience. Leave it to Finnwich to be a professionally sloppy man with an insane henchman by his side.

 _Speaking of insane henchman_.

Here he comes, the man of interest, Lynch Webber and his hand full of peanuts. Even though they found out that Lynch was bald, he still insists on wearing that ridiculous toupee he wore in school while he was undercover as Radcircles.

"Howdie-doo, Cameroo! You made it just as promised" greeted Lynch as he plopped another peanut into his mouth.

"Oh yeah, you know gotta keep my word. They say honesty is the best policy after all" said Cam nervously as he tried to play it cool in front of Lynch.

"I agree. What's friendship if we all can't be honest with one another? Right,  _pal_?" nudged Lynch.

"Haahaa, yeah totally. So like what do you want to do amigo?" asked Cam.

Lynch pondered that question for a bit, then simply shrugged his shoulder and replied;

"I was going to dinner with my parrot. Why don't you join us? It's a real treat!" claimed Lynch with a gleeful grin plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah, sure sounds good to me"

Outside the tent, Lee and Holger were making their way inside the tent through the back entrance. They slowly crept their way towards Lynch's quarters to search for Holger's cheese. Lynch's room compared to Finnwich's study, was well organized yet at the same time out of place. Half of the tent was equipped with steampunk machinery yet the other half was equipped with many modern and advanced computer screens. In addition, Lynch's room was filled with every product that was made by the Green Apple Splat Company. Talk about addictive much?

Lee opened his drawers while Holger was rummaging through Lynch's dirty laundry. So far they found no traces of the cheese. Not even a crumb. They were getting cold, and they needed to hurry.

"Huh, looks like he didn't stash it in his drawers. What about you Holger? Did you find your cheese yet?" asked Lee as he turned to face the spandex wearing friend of his.

"No… Holger no find cheese. Maybe Holger should use his superpowers to find cheese through zee mind reading já?" suggested Holger as he turned to Lee for certainty.

Though Lee does not believe Holger has superpowers, there's no harm in trying. Who knows maybe his superpowers could lead them to the cheese in no time.

"Go ahead Holg, give it your best shot"

"Hnnnnnggggnennnennnennnennnennnnennnennnnennnennenn" chanted Holger as he tried to search the cheese using his ultra-senses. He could feel it. The cheese was somewhere. Somewhere close. It's getting closer. Closer. Wait. Why was it there?

"Åh herregud! Lee! We need to be getting there right away!" said Holger as he made a mad dash out of Lynch's room.

"Hey wait Holger! Where are you going?! Holger!" cried Lee who was now chasing after his friend.

 

* * *

**_Back with Biffy and Kimmie_ **

The restaurant was pleasant to look from the outside, but once they were inside, it was as if they've stepped into a five star restaurant even though the exterior appearance was much quainter and cozy.

"Hey, not bad. This place looks very nice don't you think?" asked Biffy.

"Hmm, yeah I guess" Kimmie looked away.

Just then a waiter approached them with a clipboard and pen in hand.

"Good Evening, and welcome to the Gardens. How may I help you?" asked the waiter.

"Ah yes, I made a reservation for two under the name Biffy Goldstein" answered Biffy.

"Goldstein…Goldstein… Ah, Yes! Right this way please" said the waiter as he escorted the two to their table. He offered them two menus and told them to call him or any other available waiter when they are ready to place their orders. After that he left the two couple alone.

"So um, Kimmie. Did you do something with your hair? Cause it looks different" asked Biffy nervously which made Kimmie raise her eyebrow.

"I did my hair into a bun Biffy" answered Kimmie neutrally.

 _Smooth move Romeo, now fix it by telling her she's looking good or ask her what she wants on the menu. Just say something!_  Unbeknown to Kimmie, Biffy was having an internal struggle with his words and it seems as though he's finally in control of his thoughts.

"Hey" said Biffy.

Kimmie looked up from her menu to look at Biffy as she quirked her eyebrow at him.

"The menu looks good tonight" said Biffy.

Well it  _seemed_  as though he  _had_  control.

There was a pause then came a groan and a facepalm from Biffy, he just screwed it so hard there's no way he could uncorked it. Urgh! He felt like hiding in his nerdy sweater and just disappear. However, he received an amused laughter from Kimmie.

"You're so cute when you try too hard" giggled Kimmie as she placed her hand on Biffy's.

"Yea, well I wanted to say you looked really pretty tonight, but I kind of stumbled on my words there. Sorry" apologized Biffy as he cupped Kimmie's hands in his.

"You think I'm pretty?" questioned Kimmie. To her this was a first for Biffy to complement her sincerely, instead of a form of sarcasm.

"Well yeah, I mean like when you're not all mean and stuff" answered Biffy.

_This was nice. Though a few misses here and there and some awkwardness thrown into the mix, he was happy with how it's going so far._

_This was what he came here for._

_A nice evening out, with the girl he lo-_

_**Likes.** _

_Girl he_ _**likes.** _

 

* * *

**_A few tables ahead_ **

The Ping couple were pleasantly having their meal until Alfred turned to his wife and said.

"You know, we should have more dates. We could leave the boys alone and have some time alone together. I hardly see you my beautiful lotus flower" confessed Alfred as he looked sad.

He truly wanted to spend more time with his wife.

Unfortunately, working as a scientist, it would mean constant travelling while spending hours upon hours on research papers and conducting experiments. Mind you, he enjoys his job, really. It's just not as fun when you're not around the people you love dearly.

Sue blushed.

"Oh you~ Yes, I agree. We should go on more dates, and maybe on some dates we could go as a whole family. We all could spend some quality time together and go on various trips" said Sue.

Alfred couldn't help but smile at his wife.

He loves her dearly.

_She's an amazing cook._

_A loving wife._

_An outstanding mother of his two boys._

_And need I mention she has superb marksmanship?_

_What more could a man like him ask for?_

"(sigh), I'm the luckiest man ever" said Alfred as he gazed lovingly at his wife, who was sitting opposite of him.

"Why do you say that, dear?"

"I get to spend a romantic evening alone with the most incredible woman that I have loved for years, and hopefully this will stay as it is for years to come" said Alfred as he raised up his champagne glass.

"To us my lotus flower"

Sue smiled and raised her glass in turn.

"To us my love"

They both took a sip of their beverage, then Sue asked her husband.

"Hmm, I wonder what the boys are doing at home" she wondered.

"Ah, you know boys, probably having their dinner and getting ready for bed. We raised such angels my love. I am so proud" said Alfred as he took a sip of his champagne and turned to see Finnwich and a lady friend having dinner together.

"Oh look! It's the Amazing Finnwich! Hmm, looks like we're not the only romantic couple out on a date tonight" said Alfred as he pointed to Sue the location of Finnwich and his date.

"Oh! He's with our school's librarian? I didn't know they were together" said Sue as she munched on her potatoes.

"Such a small world we live in" admitted Alfred as he continued to enjoy his wife's company.

 

* * *

_**Back with Lee and Holger** _

"Holger, please just tell me where we're going" whispered Lee as he tried to conceal his footsteps so Lynch does not hear him coming.

"No be speaking now Lee! Holger is hot on cheese's trail!" hissed Holger as he ducked himself behind Finnwich's machine.

"What? You know where it is?"

Holger nodded his head in affirmation and turned his attention towards Cam and Lynch who were sitting at the dinner table talking to one another, not realizing that he and Lee were a few feet away from them.

"So I don't want to get you all bored while I house sit so I brought this awesome book with me!" said Cam as he showed the joke book to Lynch. Much to Lynch's delight.

"Golly gee willykers! Is that the '101 Classic Knock-Knock Jokes, Volume I; Edition I'? I thought it was a myth! Golly Cam, you brought this book over just for me? You're a true pal!" said Lynch as he hugged Cam.

"Uh yeah, we're pals remember, so like why not give a crack at a couple of jokes before dinner is ready?"

"Good idea, compadre!"

Lynch flipped through the pages until he found a chapter he found promising.

"Alright, here goes. Knock Knock?"

"Who's there" answered Cam.

"Lettuce"

"Lettuce who?"

"Lettuce in! We're freezing outside!" laughed Lynch who just couldn't help laughing at the joke.

"Haaaahaaa, real funny man. Let's try another one"

Lynch nodded and turned to the next page.

"Oooh! This one's a real doozy! Knock Knock!"

"Haahaa, who's there?"

"Ken"

"Ken who?"

"Ken I come in?" laughed Lynch joyfully, as he wheezed from the laughs he made.

"Haaahaaahaaa, yeah good one bro, that's so funny!" though Cam said that, clearly on the inside he was internally screaming for Holger and Lee to hurry up with their search. He does not know how much of the lame jokes he could take.

"Poor Cam, there's so much a guy can take" thought Lee as he shifted closer to Holger so that he could whisper as to why he's hiding.

"Holger be getting a very strange vibe right now. Holger feels cheese crying in pain somewhere" explained Holger who was anxiously looking around for the cheese.

Before Lee could ask him what makes him say that, there was a ding coming from the kitchen and Lynch was getting up from his spot to retrieve dinner.

"Oh boy, dinner is ready! Be right back compadre" said Lynch as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Cam took this opportunity to text Lee whether he and Holger have found his cheese. Unfortunately the reply he received was a short " _no_ ", but it seems Holger is picking up on the location of the cheese, and it seems to be near where Cam was. Cam looked around for any possible hiding place to stash the cheese.

_It wasn't under the table._

_Not behind any of Finnwich's antiques._

_No sign of the cheese in the drawer of the nearby table stand_.

Where could it be?

Lynch came back with a piping hot pot in hand.

"Here we are, the main course has arrived finally!" declared Lynch as he handed Cam a plate and skewer. Wait, skewer?

"Oh cool, what are we having?" asked Cam as he was fiddling with his skewer.

"Why fondue of course!" this made the three boys' attention perked.

"Uh, what kind of fondue exactly?" asked Cam cautiously.

"Why cheese of course daddy-o!" revealed Lynch as he lifted up the lid of the bowl to show it was in fact filled with melted cheese and a side of bread and peanuts.

"NOOOOO! YOU MELTED HOLGER"S CHEESE!" screamed Holger who nearly collapsed at the sight of his love cheese being melted for Lynch's dinner, but Lee managed to capture him before his head came into contact with ground.

Lynch turned his direction to where the scream was coming from and he saw Lee and Holger standing near Finnwich's machine.

"Lee? Holger? What's going on here?" demanded Lynch who was both puzzled and upset over being tricked by his friend.

"You know exactly why we being here! You be stealing Holger's love cheese for sweet Greta and now Captain Strudlelegs and his friends are here to stop mean man Lynch!" said Holger who immediately recovered himself and stood face to face with Lynch.

"Yeah yo! You stole our homie Holger's cheese and we want it back!" demanded Cam.

"You mean this?" said Lynch as he tossed the bowl full of hot liquid cheese and bread at Holger who was now screaming in agony from the searing pain. Cam told Lee to chase after Lynch while he tends to Holger, Lee paused for a bit but he nodded and went for the chase. Lynch ran towards the back exit, however Lee leaped behind him and captured him in a strong hold, as they came down hard on the ground with Lee pinning down Lynch.

"Ow! Watch it daddy-o! If you wanted to play rough, we could've gone out to dinner first!" joked Lynch.

"Enough with the jokes already! Why did you steal Holger's cheese?" interrogated Lee and he gripped his hold on Lynch tightly.

"What? Holger's cheese? I paid for that cheese fair and square at the delicatessen, there's no way it could be Holger's! I should know, I was the first customer of that day" answered Lynch.

"Oh really? What makes you think I could trust what you're saying?" asked Lee who was looking at Lynch suspiciously.

"C'mon Lee, I may be a psychotic peanut-loving maniac, but I have my boundaries too y'know. I'm no thief" said Lynch.

Lee was searching for any deceitful signs, however it seems Lynch was telling the truth at least he thought. With Lee's hold of him getting loose, Lynch's took the opportunity to head-butt him in the face and kicked him in the direction of the empty crates of Green Apple Splats.

"That doesn't mean I'm not a dirty fighter though" said Lynch as he crept towards Lee's dazed body. Just as he approached Lee there was a crack in his step. As he looked down he found a cracked red whistle under his foot.

"Why Lee! You party animal you. You brought a noise-maker to get this party started? Gee you truly are the Bee's Knees" said Lynch sarcastically as he placed his lips over the whistle and blew hard.

There was no noise coming from the whistle.

"Huh?" Lynch blew harder and harder, huffed and puffed, but there were no noise coming out of the whistle.

"Gee, this whistle is such a dud. How lame of you Lee, for bringing such a useless whistle to my abo-" unfortunately Lynch could not finish his sentence because a long red whip came into contact with his face which made him ricochet towards the other side of the tent and crash into Finnwich's mahogany table.

It was Taz!

Taz leaped and twirled his tail around Lynch's ankle and flung him left and right and tossed him over the dining table and hitting Finnwich's machine head on. The reptilian hissed and clawed its way to Cam and Holger.

"Yo Taz! That's some wicked moves you have, but where's Lee? We need to get out of here pronto! Forget about the passes, this place is loco-banana! Oh hombre, ¿por qué habré venido a este lugar loco? We need to find Lee and get out of here scaly-dude" said Cam as he placed Holger's arm over his shoulder and helped him up so that they could head their way to Lee.

Taz understood Cam so he directed them to where Lee was, who was a little dazed from getting his head hit by the wooden crates behind him. Holger took Lee in his arms and the trio made out of the tent as fast as they could so that they could leave the fairgrounds immediately with Taz hot on their trail.

Lynch was groaning in pain as he clawed his way to a nearby furniture, however a stranger's foot pressed his aching back which made him moan in pain. The tall figure's salute loomed over Lynch as he knelt down on him.

"Looks like my job just got a whole lot easier tonight" whispered the mysterious man as he grabbed both of Lynch's ankles and dragged him out of the tent from the back entrance's flap.

 

* * *

**_8:40pm: Park – Lakeside_ **

"Mmm~ that was a nice dinner. You chose a pretty cool place for your first date with me huh nerdy boy?" chuckled Kimmie who was wrapping her arms around Biffy's as they made a stroll around the park's lake.

"Yeah, and the cake there was delicious" smiled Biffy who was still thinking of that delicious caramel apple cheesecake he and Kimmie shared at the restaurant. Kimmie snuggled close to him.

"Sometimes I think you love cake more than you love me" whispered Kimmie as she pouted cutely at Biffy.

Biffy scoffed at that remark but continued to walk with Kimmie.

"Hah, there's no way I love cake more than I love y-" Biffy held his tongue. He was so close to confessing to Kimmie of his true feelings for her and Kimmie was grinning like a Cheshire cat who had managed to trick Alice.

"You were saying?" purred Kimmie as she leaned closer to Biffy.

"Ha-ha nice try, but I'm not gonna be tricked into saying it now. So hah! Take that Miss Popular" said Biffy who was looking very smug for himself.

Kimmie was smiling as she continued.

"So, you'd tell me if we meet again then?" asked Kimmie as she twirled her finger on Biffy's chest.

Biffy's heart was pumping like a racecar driver who was fueled with tons of adrenaline in his blood. He nervously looked away and glanced at Kimmie from the corners of his eyes.

"I didn't say that, but it would be nice to see you more after school…" admitted Biffy.

Kimmie was smiling gleefully as she hugged Biffy.

Biffy didn't know how to respond to that so he just responded with a hug for Kimmie.

 

* * *

**_9:00pm: Cul-de-sac – Lee's Neighborhood_ **

The trio made their way to Lee's neighborhood in the nick of time. It was now 9:00pm and Cam and Holger were at Lee's front door with Lee at tow. Taz leaped over them and crawled through his pet door. There was a sound of thundering footsteps from afar then the door flew open to reveal Chase who was looking frantic.

He let the boys in and instructed them to bring Lee to his room. The boys went upstairs and placed Lee in bed, Chase examined Lee to see if there were any cuts or bruises from his confrontation with Lynch, so far there weren't any visible marks made, however when he lifted up Lee's shirt there was a bruise near his ribcage.

Chase growled menacingly and looked over his shoulder at the two boys.

"Did he do this to him?"

"Yea, we tried to restrain him but the dude poured molted cheese over Holg here" pointed Cam as he was looking rather disappointed in himself for not having Lee's back.

"Holger be feeling shame toosies. Holger's gonna go home and bathe in lots of ice and eat lots of shame pancakes before bed" said Holger who was weeping softly.

Chase just shook his head.

"You guys did what you could, and I'm glad you've brought my baby brother home safe. You have my thanks" said Chase as he bowed to the two of them.

"Oh, no worries man. Should we keep Lee company till his parents come home?" asked Cam who was worried for his friend Lee.

"Not to worry, I will take it from here. You both should go home, your parents might get upset if they don't see you in bed right now" stated Chase as he pulled Lee's blanket over his body.

Cam and Holger nodded at him as they both said their goodbyes to Lee and the Serpent and left them alone, they exited the Ping's residence and made their way home.

 

* * *

**_9:30pm: McAdams' Residence – Front Porch_ **

"Tonight was fun, Nerd. We should totally hangout more and whatever" said Kimmie coolly.

"Can't you go an hour without sounding a little stuck-up?" askedBiffy as they made their way to Kimmie's front door.

"Maybe not, but when we're alone I might play nice" admitted Kimmie which made Biffy blush slightly.

"Yea well, I'll have to keep your word for that" the two laughed and the front door opened to reveal Cassandra in her bedroom robe.

"I'm surprised, Biffy. You kept your word and brought Kimmie home as per planned. Perhaps you aren't a complete fluke as I've thought" said Cassandra dryly.

Kimmie glared at her mother and hissed for her to stop it, however Biffy just shook the remark off of him and merely answered.

"Well I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if I didn't bring her back on time now would I?" answered Biffy as he wrapped his arm around Kimmie. Kimmie and her mother were stunned but the look on Kimmie's face was absolutely priceless.

"Well when you two are done, hurry and leave Biffy. My daughter and I have a date with my colleague and his son at 11:30am tomorrow for brunch, and being late is unacceptable" said Cassandra who left the two alone.

"So you're my boyfriend huh?" grinned Kimmie.

Biffy chuckled nervously.

"Well  _boyfriend_ , I've had a nice night and now I'm pooped, I'll maybe call or text you when I'm not too busy tomorrow" said Kimmie as she was about to enter the house but stopped midway, she turned around and gave Biffy a quick smooch on the lips.

Biffy's eyes widened but he relaxed.

" _That's for surprising me_ " whispered Kimmie who was cupping Biffy's face in her hands. She twirled around and entered her house leaving Biffy awestruck for a moment.

" _Perhaps in the future, he'll give lots of surprises to Kimmie whenever they meet up for their 'appointment'"_ thought Biffy as he made his way to his car a drove off.

 

* * *

**_9:40pm: Ping Residence – Front Porch_ **

"I told you I could get Finnwich to hypnotize that waiter into a hippo!" said Alfred who was so happy for winning his bet against his wife in the restaurant.

"I still think he couldn't do it though"

The couple entered their home and were greeted by Taz who immediately curled himself around the couple and were given lizard kisses. The couple chuckled and gave Taz a hug and a scratch under his chin which made the reptilian wag his tail and crawl away. They slowly crept up the stairs so that they wouldn't wake the boys up. They peered into Lee's room to find their two boys sleeping together peacefully.

"Awww, look dear. Our two boys are sleeping together like they used to when they were little. Isn't that adorable?" asked Mr. Ping as he leaned his head on his wife's.

Mrs. Ping smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"They look really sweet. Let's leave them alone" they made their way to their bedroom and closed the door behind them. With a click of their door, Chase spooned Lee closer to him as he affectionately stroked his hair lovingly.

Lee opened his eyes slowly and moaned. He turned to look at the person stroking his hair.

"Chase? When did-" Lee was hushed by his brother as he continued to stroke Lee lovingly.

"Hush now Lee. You're home now so have some rest, we will talk about this tomorrow morning, alright?"

Lee groaned and turned away from Chase so that his brother could spoon him closer as they drifted off to sleep. Unbeknown to Lee, Chase was thinking of murderous thoughts of Lynch. How he could exact vengeance or break Lynch for hurting his precious baby brother.

" _Hmm, there's time for that later, I'll just comfort Lee for now"_ thought Chase as he kissed Lee's head and dozed off himself.

The night ended with three dates and a fight.

Three couples had a time of their lives.

Yet the cheese was never found.

What has become of Holger's cheese anyways?

To be continued…

 

* * *

**Me: Hey guys! Here's a little bonus chapter for all of you for being awesome supporters of my story. Think of it as an early Christmas gift from me to you guys! Tell me what you think of this chapter, it'll help me a lot and I'll see you all soon in the next chapter. See Ya~~**


	4. Dealing with the Serpents

**Author's Note: Hi guys, just a heads up this is a Detentionaire slash fic starring the Serpent, Lee Ping and other characters from the series. Mainly this story revolves around the Serpent and Lee, where the both of them are brothers and that Serpent's name is Chase (because honestly, he looks like a Chase to me).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Detentionaire characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own any music that I may mention either as the story progresses. Without further a due, let's begin.**

* * *

Previously on the Serpent and the Tazelwurm;

_Lee groaned and turned away from Chase so that his brother could spoon him closer as they drifted off to sleep. Unbeknown to Lee, Chase was thinking of murderous thoughts of Lynch. How he could exact vengeance or break Lynch for hurting his precious baby brother._

" _Hmm, there's time for that later, I'll just comfort Lee for now" thought Chase as he kissed Lee's head and dozed off himself._

_The night ended with three dates and a fight._

_Three couples had a time of their lives._

_Yet the cheese was never found._

_What has become of Holger's cheese anyways?_

 

* * *

**_6:45am: Ping Residence – Lee's Bedroom_ **

Lee was shifting and turning in his sleep again. Sweat was slowly forming on his forehead as he tossed and turned. He was having the same dream again about Tina, how it would have been nice if the two of them could be closer and more than just friends. The same dream was projecting itself in Lee's mind;

_Lee was on a field of grass._

_Tina was resting her head on his chest as she mused to the beats of his heart._

_Lee was holding her close and telling her how cute she looked._

_Tina giggled and she leaned closer to Lee._

_They both gazed at each other longingly and it happened._

_Lee and Tina closed their eyes as they both leaned in for the kiss._

_Lee pressed his lips firmly on Tina's as he poured his love out._

_The kiss was so real, yet why does it have to be just another fantasy?_

Lee opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry and his ribs were aching. There was something pressed on his lips, so he tried his best to blink the sleep away from his eyes. As his vision was getting clearer, he can see a well-defined face, with medium black hair and black eyes staring at him lovingly. Could it be Tina?

Lee prayed and hoped so, however once his vision returned to him, he was greeted by a sight he was not expecting to happen  _ever_  in his teenage life.

_His brother._

_Chase (aka the Serpent)._

_In his bed._

_Holding him close._

_Naked._

_And kissing him._

_Kissing him!_

"ARGHHHHH!" Lee screamed and responded with a reflex by striking Chase at his abdomen, which made Chase winced in pain and fall out of Lee's bed. Lee immediately pulled his bed sheets closer to his body and curled himself close to the headboard.

"わー！のためのことは何でしたか?" asked Chase who was wrapping his arms around his abdomen while he crawled back onto Lee's bed. Alright, so his brother was wearing pants at least but that does not give him the right to kiss him or sleep with him without his consent!

"Dude, you're in  _my_  room, in  _my_ bed, holding  _me_  close, and kissing  _me_  on the lips. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not how  _I_ wanted to be woken up from my sleep, Chase!" growled Lee angrily as he moved further away from his brother.

Chase quirked and eyebrow but nonetheless, he kept his distance from his brother so that Lee could listen to him without having to strike him in any other parts of his body.

"Listen, your friends came over last night with you barely conscious and wounded. As they left I patched up your wound and changed you into your pyjamas. I was only sleeping in your room because I was worried for you. Who knows what Lynch could do to you if I wasn't here to protect you! Oh and just so you know, you  _kissed_  me baby brother while you were asleep" stated Chase who crossed his arms and was looking disappointed in Lee.

Now Lee was feeling awful, though his brother could be a real pain sometimes, but he really did care for him. Maybe he should learn to be more open to Chase.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound mean or hurt you, it's just really stressful y'know and-" Chase laid his finger on Lee's lips, silencing him.

"Enough, the point is you're home and that's all I could ask for. You can always repay me back with that deal we made earlier you know" grinned Chase.

Lee totally forgot of the deal he made with his brother, perhaps he could fake it by telling Chase that he does not recall any deal he had made with him. On the contrary, his brother was always a few steps ahead of him and he withdrew his phone from his pocket.

"Don't even think of trying to weasel your way out of this Lee. I had our conversation recorded on my phone along with some extras" Chase played the recording of Lee gasping as Chase was sucking his neck hungrily, he could hear the low moans and the notorious giggle of his brother from the phone, accompanied by Lee's deal with his brother.

Lee was completely flushed from head to toe as if he was a living human tomato, which made Chase very happy. Only he could reduce his brother into such a state.

Chase leaned closer to Lee and whispered to him.

"9:30am meet me in my room, I have a task I want you to do for me. If you break your promise, I'll have to punish you severely baby brother" purred Chase as he Eskimo kissed Lee's nose and left the room. Leaving Lee to himself.

" _Good God, what have I gotten myself into?"_  thought Lee as he embraced his knees to his chest.

 

* * *

_**8:00am: Ping Residence – Stairway** _

"Lee, Chase, come down for breakfast! Your meals are getting cold" called out Mrs. Ping who was waiting for her boys to come downstairs for their breakfast.

"We'll be right down mother!" answered Chase.

Mr. Ping was busy flipping through channels on the television with Priscilla wrapped around his neck and Taz sitting beside him on the couch. It looks as if they were keeping exotic animals from the zoo in their house. Mrs. Ping walked over to her husband and asked him.

"Don't you think having Taz with you is enough? Priscilla should be in her cage" said Mrs. Ping.

Mr. Ping shrugged his shoulder and turned to his wife.

"Well Taz has been getting a lot of exercise with his constant scurrying around the house lately. I thought it would be good for Priscilla if she had some fresh air and perhaps stretch her scales around the house too" smiled Mr. Ping as he stroked Priscilla.

Mrs. Ping just smiled and shook her head.

"Dear, having a tazelwurm roaming loose around the house is enough as it is. Having another reptilian out would be a lot more responsibility than you could manage" scolded Mrs. Ping who lifted Taz up from his spot so that she could sit beside her husband with Taz on her lap purring happily.

"What? Nonsense, why caring after these two together would be easy as pie! I bet you I could go a full day caring for both of them without any help!" challenged Mr. Ping which peaked the interest of his wife.

"Oh? What are we wagering?"

"Hmm, loser will have to give Taz and Priscilla a bath!" declared Mr. Ping.

Mrs. Ping smirked, oh this was getting good.

"Alright, deal" they both shook on it and Mrs. Ping returned to the kitchen.

" _Hahaha, this is too easy! Looking after my sons' pets would be a breeze! What could possibly go wrong?"_  thought Alfred Ping as he leaned his back on the couch.

Taz's POV

" _Hmmmm… this male human smells funny… He doesn't smell of soap" thought Taz as he crawled closer to Alfred._

_When Alfred saw this he smiled down at Taz at petted him on the head._

" _He pets me when I come close, so this human must work as a personal petter… Interesting…" mused Taz as he shifted his attention to Priscilla._

" _Oi, snake! Why do you get to be around this human's neck?" asked Taz as he pawed at Priscilla's tail._

" _Urgh… stay away you mongrel~ I prefer not talking to such a beast such as yourself" said Priscilla as she hid her head among her wraps._

_Tch! Snooty-serpent… Just like her human._

_Taz leaped off the couch and slithered upstairs towards Lee's room._

" _Hmmm, my human has not pet me… I demand to be petted now!" declared Taz as he entered Lee's room and pawed at Lee's leg._

" _Human! Why do you ignore me? You are to give me love and hugs, and I demand them now!" demanded Taz as he wrapped his body around Lee's leg to push him to do what he says._

_Lee looked down to find Taz curling around his leg, he smiled at Taz and lifted him up so he was cradled in his arms._

" _That's much better. I like you, so keep doing as you are told or else I will have my humans fire you" hissed Taz as he nuzzled Lee's face._

 

* * *

**_8:30am: Holgaart Residence – Holger's Bedroom_ **

Holger was grooming himself so that he would look his best for his sweet Greta today, after so many attempts of getting Greta to be with him, Holger managed to persuade Greta to meet up with him at the Coco Café so that he could explain himself and give her the multi-coloured roses he picked out just for her,

He wore his best white sweater and black slacks, with his hair dried and tied in a loose side braid. With his appearance in check he made his way to his dresser and picked up the photo he had kept of him and her together as a couple. It was the day he and her went to the carnival and they shared cotton candy together. Such fond memories.

"Åh min underbara Greta, I will win you back. This Holger swearsies" declared Holger who made his way downstairs with the bouquet of flowers in his grasp. He withdrew his phone and dialled Cam's number.

"Hello, friend Cam? This is Holger from school, please be coming to ze park at 9:35am as promised ok? Alright Holger says goodbye-now, goodbye!" said Holger as he ended his call with Cam.

Yes, today was the day he will win Greta back.

Cheese or no cheese.

Holger will be victorious in this game of love!

 

* * *

**_9:30am: Ping Residence – Chase's Bedroom_ **

Lee really didn't want to do this, but he was a man of his word so there's no turning back now. When he opened Chase's door, he was expecting a couple of things;  _Chase is taking a nap, Chase is doing some paperwork for his casino, or Chase was playing with Priscilla._  He was  _not_  expecting his brother facing his back at him while he was unbuckling his pants, likewise he was still not wearing any shirt.

"Oh God… He's gonna take my virginity away from me…" whimpered Lee who cupped his face in his hands in embarrassment. What a way to lose your virginity. Lee walked over to Chase and patted his shoulder to get his attention.

At the sight of his brother in his room, Chase smiled widely.

"Good boy, you kept your word. Now your task is simple, I need help at the casino today since I have a very important board meeting with Barrage and his old comrades. I need you to keep the place in check, perhaps even offer us drinks when we need it" said Serpent as he made his way to his closet.

_So his brother was actually getting ready for work… That's a relief._

Wait did he say  _help_  him at work?

"Chase, do you want me to be your secretary for the day? What happened to Marie?"

"Hmm? Oh, I gave her a break, she was having trouble with finding a babysitter for her baby boy so I gave her a weak off from her duty" said Chase who was now dressed in a suit, and his black and blue hair gelled to the back so that he would look professional.

_Must be an important meeting._

"Furthermore, you are not going to be my secretary Lee" said Chase as he was in front of his mirror to fix his tie.

"Then what am I supposed to be?" asked Lee who crossed him arms to his chest.

Chase withdrew a case from under his bed and told Lee to come to him, as he opened the case to reveal the contents, Lee immediately jerked backwards in surprise.

No!

His brother was a sick man if he thinks he'll get him to wear  _that_!

_This was officially Lee's greatest regret, apart from that Halloween party incident with Biffy. The thought of that incident made Lee shiver._

"A deal is a deal Lee, no matter what it is or how long it takes" said Chase.

 _God, he wanted to turn back time and kick himself for making that bet_.

 

* * *

**_9:35am: Park – Garden Walkway_ **

Holger was pacing back and forth, his bouquet of flowers were in his hands and his mind was racing in seconds thinking of what to tell Greta. Does he begin with an apology like what Lee suggested or does he court her to win her affection first? Such great choices, he couldn't decide which to do first.

"Oooh" Holger looked down at his watch.

"Where is Cam? He supposed to be here with Holger" sighed Holger as he made his way to sit on the park bench. When he looked around him there were a lot of people at the park today, mostly couples young or old and some families. There were children being chased by their parents as they play tag, and an elderly couple were sitting close to one another as they whispered to each other.

"Must be feeling nice to be in love like that" sighed Holger.

He reminisces the days he was living in Sweden; he was a great dancer, a great friend, but when it comes to love it was all thanks to a girl with a unibrow named Greta. Sure, people don't really understand or appreciate Greta's beauty, but she was more than that. To Holger she was his  _vackra ängel_. She was the woman he dreamt of being together forever, they'll have a family together, and grow old together.

He hoped it would come true.

"If Greta be not liking me then…." no, he won't think about what _might_  happen.

The important thing is he's going to see her and tell her how much he's sorry for causing her so much heart ache.

Just then he saw Cam heading towards him, he waved his hand and the two made their way to the garden.

"Got everything ready for your date with Greta, bro?" asked Cam as he walked beside Holger.

Holger nodded and turned to Cam.

"Most yesfinitely, Holger wants everything to be running smoothly for sweet Greta" said Holger and he embraced the flowers.

"Good bro, remember just tell her how you really feel for her. The chikas love that" said Cam as he withdrew his phone from his pocket.

 _Speaking of chika_.

Though they weren't an official item, Cam really wanted to hang with Brandy more. From the day of helping out Lee, to the day he reigned as school president at A Nigma High, Brandy was always there beside him. She was his first lady after all.

 _His_.

Holger noticed this and asked him.

"Friend Cam be having his own problems too yes?"

"Huh? Oh Um, yeah it's just I'm scared" answered Cam.

"Be scared of what?"

"What may  _not_  happen at all" he said then placed his phone back into his pocket.

Holger just shook his head and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be scared of what  _might_  not happen, you should be scared when it does happen. Whatever it be making Cam scared, know that at least you went for it yes?" said Holger.

Cam took a while to think about it, and for once Holger was making sense. If he didn't tell Brandy how he feels about her now, then there may not be another chance to tell her.

"Thanks Holger, you the man" said Cam as he playfully punched Holger's arm.

"Du är välkommen, friend Cam"

 

* * *

_**12:35pm: The Hydra – Meeting Room 1** _

"…and that my friends is why I believe our business would reach and all time high if we were to cooperate together so we could eliminate the competition" said Chase as he showed his statistics to his business comrades.

Barrage just scoffed at him.

"That's a pretty thought out plan, Mr. Serpent. However you're forgetting one thing, how are we going to eliminate our competition  _exactly_? If you haven't noticed, our competition is a hard nut to break" growled Barrage.

"I am well aware of that Barrage, which is why if you all turn to your handbook to page 30, I have illustrated the method of action" all men turned to page 30 and they were surprised. This could  _actually_  work, though they don't really understand why to use this method among all others though.

" _Hmm, must be a safer option without having to cause a blood bath I suppose" thought Barrage as he flipped to the next diagram._

There were nods, and it seemed everyone agreed to the plan.

"Very well gentlemen, before we are dismissed let me serve you all some tea and coffee before you make haste with your other appointments" said Chase as he made his way to the meeting room's intercom.

"Lily, please bring in the beverages" called Chase as he had a wide grin spread on his face.

After two minutes, a young maid came in wearing a French maid uniform with white legging and polished pair of black shoes. The men in the room were captivated by the maid's lithe body and how the uniform hugged her figure so nicely.

The maid approached the first man and nicely asked.

"Coffee or Tea, sir?"

"Oh, um coffee for me please" answered the blushing man.

After the maid has poured his cup she coyly made her way to the next gentleman, as she was serving their beverages the other men in the room were admiring the view of her thighs, especially Barrage.

" _Good gravy, this little ewe is mighty fetching. Not to mention she has a great asset with her, mmmm"_ murred Barrage as the maid came towards him.

There was a short pause from the maid but she continued anyway.

"C-coffee o-or tea, sir?" said the maid as she stuttered.

"Why anything you serve me would be just as delicious as the other, sweet peach" said Barrage as he winked at her.

Chase found this both funny and annoying.

The maid simply giggled nervously and poured him his cup and made her way out of the meeting room with her face covered with the tray she was holding. The men were now absolutely smitten by the maid's action. Furthermore, once she has left the meeting room all of them turned to Chase to ask the following questions;

"Where did you find her?"

"Is she single?"

"Can I have her work for me, please?"

"Name your price!"

However, Barrage's question won them all over.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Everyone turned their attention to Barrage and then to Chase, they were secretly hoping that it wasn't true.

Chase simply shrugged his shoulders and answered.

"She could be if she  _stopped_  playing hard to get" answered Chase as he was sipping his cup of tea.

"So then she's still on the market then? Interesting"

"I would really appreciate it if you do not harass my maid. She has enough  _work_  with me as her boss as it is" said Chase as he glared at Barrage.

"Oh, don't think a minute I'll back off Serpent. Especially when there's a beauty of a gem like her working for a manipulative snake like you" sneered Barrage as he finished his cup of tea, and made his way out of the meeting room.

_Let the games begin then._

 

* * *

_**12:55pm: Ping Residence – Front Lawn** _

"Alright Taz, today we're going on a nice walk around the neighbourhood so you better be on your best behaviour now" said Alfred as he fastened Taz's collar to his leash. Taz simply clawed at his leash and jiggled his head, appearing to not like the accessory around his neck.

"Now Taz it's just for a short while, you'll be free soon" reassured Alfred as he dragged Taz to the sidewalk.

Taz's POV

" _Foolish human! Just because you are not my red-headed human does not mean you have the right to take me on my morning walks!" hissed Taz as he made a dash to the sidewalk. Alfred fell on his back and saw Taz running towards the neighbour's flowerbeds._

"No! Taz, come back here!" cried Mr. Ping as he chased after Taz.

" _You need your exercise human, I will gladly give you the training you need" hissed Taz as he leaped over the shrubs and crawled in the small hole of the fence. Alfred tried to leap over the fence, but instead his sweatshirt got caught by the post and he tripped over the fence, falling face first on the ground._

" _Hmmm, you need more training than I thought" thought Taz as he slithered himself around and pounced on Alfred._

"Oof! Taz! What did I say about behaving?" scolded Alfred.

" _What did I say about giving me orders, human?" hissed Taz as he wrapped his leash around Alfred and dragged him all the way down the neighbourhood._

"TAZ!" screamed Alfred as his son's pet tazelwurm was dragging him from houses to houses, and from gardens to gardens with his body wrapped tightly with his pet leash.

_15 minutes later_

Sue Ping was busy grading her students' paper then she heard a knock coming from the front door. She stopped her grading got herself off her seat and made her way to the door. When she opened it she was having fits of giggles. Her husband was looking very unruly with Taz's pet leash all over his frame, his clothes were covered in mud, grass, flowers and dirt, and Taz was the one with the other end of the leash in his jaws.

Sue was gasping for air, then she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Heehee, looks like I have a fair shot at winning this bet" she said as she made room so her messy husband could get in.

"Oh no, the bet is far from over my lotus flower! We made a deal that I could look after both Priscilla and Taz, and I'm not going to say uncle just yet" growled Mr. Ping as he leaned close to his wife.

Sue just giggled.

"Alright, but go take a bath. Your body is filthy" laughed Sue as she petted Taz and walked back to grading her students' papers.

" _Human, your mate speaks the truth. Go and clean yourself, then we will do more training" hissed Taz as he slithered off to Lee's room for a quick nap._

" _Oh it's on"_  though Alfred as he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up.

 

* * *

**_1:30pm: The Hydra – Hallway to Meeting Room 1_ **

Could his luck get any worse than this?

Lee immediately made his way out of Meeting Room 1, he couldn't stand being in a room filled with men ogling him when he's wearing the maid dress, and not just that Barrage was there and winked at him.  _At him_!

Oh, Chase was an evil man for making him wear this! Lee thanked God, he hid his identity with the wig Chase had in the briefcase, and mom's makeup. If Barrage knew it was him under this getup he'll never let him live this down or hear the end of it.

Lee fixed his wig, and pulled at his skirt. The outfit's skirt keeps rising up to his thighs which Lee would appreciate if it doesn't show off his unmentionables.

"Great, I have to deal with a sadistic brother and a wardrobe malfunction all in one day" Lee made his way down the hall where a full length mirror stood. He was busily fixing his skirt that he did not notice Barrage was heading down the hall towards him.

When Barrage saw "Lily" fixing her skirt in front of the mirror, he whistled to himself and couldn't help but admire the little visible peek of her white undies showing beneath the skirt. Barrage licked the corner of his lips and approached Lily.

"Howdie doo, Miss Lily" said Barrage as he greeted Lily.

Lee noticed Barrage in the reflection of the mirror and immediately spun around. Oh no, has he been discovered? Lee made a nervous laugh-squeak and began toying with his wig's bangs.

"Oh, um hello there, Mr…"

"Barrage, Wendell Barrage. Oh, but you can just call me Wendell" smiled Barrage.

_Alright calm down. He thinks you're Lily, Chase's maid, so you're in the clear as long as he doesn't lean in too close._

"You know"

Lee turned his attention back to Barrage.

"I have never met a cute little doe like you around the Hydra before, is this your first day on the job?" asked Barrage.

Lee nodded his head and coyly covered his face with the tray he had.

"Y-yes, this is my first day on the job" squeaked Lee as he tried to maneuver away from Barrage.

Barrage merely walked a few steps forward. To him, this little maid was intriguing and as shy as a vixen in her hidey-hole. Could she be anymore endearing? Barrage chuckled and said.

"You don't have to be shy around me missy. Just because I look scary does not mean I'm a bad guy" said Barrage as he tried to get a hold of the maid.

Lee giggled nervously due to his fear of Barrage and his limited spaces to avoid him.

"Oh you, heehee I really must be going now. I have a lot of chores to d-" Barrage was not having any of that now, instead he trapped Lee against the wall with both his arms blocking his sides so he would not try to escape him.

Barrage smiled.

"Oh don't be like that sweet peach, I just want to get to know you better~" purred Barrage.

Lee was now scared for his life! There was no way his brother and his principal are going to take advantage of him today! Lee placed both his hands on Barrage's chest and said.

"Ooh, um you're really strong but I really shouldn't. I'm married" said Lee.

Barrage took Lee's or in this case "Lily's" left hand and showed it to her.

"I don't see a wedding ring~"

"I'm married to my job? Heehee…" chuckled Lee who was desperately finding a way to escape Barrage's hold on him and an idea popped up.

"Is that Master Chase over there?" Lee pointed.

Barrage turned back to look if it was Chase, but he saw nothing.

"I don't see-" Lily wasn't there anymore, instead she was running down the hall with her tray in hand.

_Ooooh~~ little vixen wants to play catch huh?_

"I'm coming for you my little apple dumpling!" called out Barrage who was now running down the halls to chase after Lily.

 

* * *

**_2:00pm: The Coco Café – Couple Booth's_ **

Holger was sitting in an empty booth in the café fiddling with his bouquet. Cam was two booths away from him so that he could give Holger some privacy with Greta as they patch up their relationship. Just then a familiar sight of a unibrow girl entered the café. Holger waved at Greta, and they both sat down together.

"Hello Greta, you be looking most pretty today já? Let Holger begin with saying how sorry he is for making you so sad at the mall, and these pretty rosies are for you" Greta took the flowers and placed them by her side.

"Thanks Holger"

"Greta min vackra ängel, Holger is sorry for making you mad like that, and Holger doesn't want our relationship to end suddenly like that too. So please be coming back to Holger, Holger misses you so much and Holger hopes you still be keeping some love for him toosies" said Holger as he grasped onto Greta's hands as he desperately seeks out an answer from Greta.

Greta placed her right hand above Holger's and gazed at him lovingly.

"Holger, I love you so much too" teared up Greta as she said so.

Holger was in tears too, not by seeing Greta cry but because his Greta still harbored some feelings of love for him.

"I am so sorry Holgie, but I don't think I can continue this any longer" this stunned not only Holger but Cam as well. Cam leaned in closer so that he could hear the conversation from his booth.

"Holger don't understand… Why?"

"Oh, Holger. I am so sorry, when you and I had that fight I was so angry at you for dating Kimmie and all that I just wanted you to feel the same pain I felt" said Greta as her words were muffled by her hands as she tried to conceal her face in shame.

Holger still did not understand, why was Greta telling him such hurtful things?

"Greta, Holger is being very sorry and whatever it be making Greta so sad, Holger forgives you. Holger loves Greta very much" reassured Holger as he tried to hug Greta.

Greta just shrugged him off and wiped her tears.

"No Holger, you don't get it. I went behind your back and had an affair with Steve!" cried Greta which was loud enough that everyone in the café including Cam, turned their attention towards her.

Cam was absolutely shocked off his seat.

Greta had an affair with Steve?!

"Greta… but…" Greta didn't let him finish.

"Holger, it's best that you and I do not see each other anymore. Especially when I'm expecting" said Greta lowly but could be heard by Holger.

Holger's heart was breaking into billions of pieces.

"Y-you're carrying Steve's baby?"

Greta nodded her head.

Holger was feeling absolutely faint, first his love cheese and now his lady. His world was spinning around and he collapsed on the floor.

"'Gasp' Holger?!"

"HOLG!" cried out Cam who immediately came to Holger's rescue and cradled his head in his lap.

"Holger?! Holg! Talk to me man! Someone call 911! Call an ambulance! Ayúdame, por favor! ¡Ayuda!" cried Cam as he held on to his unconscious best friend.

_What will become of Holger?_

To be continued…

 

* * *

**Me: Hey everyone it's me again. Alright just to be clear this is a two part chapter, and the second part will be uploaded on the 21st of December. Poor Holger, will he be alright? What will happen to Lee? And where is Lynch?! Find out in the next part of the Serpent and the Tazelwurm.**


	5. How to Fix Three Messes

**Author's Note: Hi guys, just a heads up this is a Detentionaire slash fic starring the Serpent, Lee Ping and other characters from the series. Mainly this story revolves around the Serpent and Lee, where the both of them are brothers and that Serpent's name is Chase (because honestly, he looks like a Chase to me).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Detentionaire characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own any music that I may mention either as the story progresses. Without further a due, let's begin.**

* * *

Previously on the Serpent and the Tazelwurm;

_Holger was feeling absolutely faint, first his love cheese and now his lady. His world was spinning around and he collapsed on the floor._

" _(Gasp) Holger?!"_

" _HOLG!" cried out Cam who immediately came to Holger's rescue and cradled his head in his lap._

" _Holger?! Holg! Talk to me man! Someone call 911! Call an ambulance! Ayúdame, por favor!_ _¡Ayuda!" cried Cam as he held on to his unconscious best friend._

_What will become of Holger?_

 

* * *

_**2:30pm: Mercy's General Hospital – Waiting Room** _

After the incident at Coco Café, Cam was fretting to and fro thinking whether Holger will be alright or will his condition worsen. By his side was Greta who was cupping her face with her hands as she sobbed softly.

"Hey Greta… You know this ain't your fault right?" said Cam as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Greta sniffed and wiped her tear with her Mathletes' sweater and turned to Cam.

"Cam, all I ever wanted was to make Holger feel what I felt when he abandoned me for Kimmie, and now that my wish came true I feel like a total ball of ruttna fiskägg"

Cam raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"A wha-?"

"It means rotten fish eggs in Swedish, Holgie taught me that when we were you know, something…"

"Awww, chika don't say that. You and Holger are  _still_ something, and maybe you guys can like rekindle that love mojo you guys have for one another like in my fav telenovela where Rosalinda and Raymond finally get together despite their fights in the past and their passion of love burst with thousands of flaming hearts and -"

Greta simply shook her head at Cam and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Cam, this isn't a fairy tale where everything goes back to normal in a blink of an eye. This is reality, and in reality I'm gonna be a mom to Steve's baby, so it's best that I end this. For Holger's sake" answered Greta as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"But -"

"No, Cam. This is my answer and it is final, tell Holger that I hope he gets well soon, and… tell him that I'm sorry for what happened" said Greta as she made her way to the exit.

"Wait!" cried Cam as he tried to stop Greta from leaving too soon.

Greta halted.

"Please chika. At least tell me, if things didn't turn out the way they were would you still be with Holger?" asked Cam.

Greta gave a bitter scoff.

"What an illogical thing to ask"

"…"

"… Of course I would, he was the man I  _dreamt_  of growing old together after all…" said Greta as she left the waiting room. Not wanting to look back at Cam so that he would not see the tears trailing down her cheeks as she made her exit.

"Oh, Greta…"

Just then a doctor left the examination room where Holger was in and made his way to Cam.

"Mr. Martinez?"

"Yeah doc? Is my buddy Holg gonna be alright?"

"Oh he'll be fine don't you worry. He was just feeling faint, nothing some fresh fruits and lots of water can't fix. You can see him if you want, but I suggest you take your friend home for plenty of rests, we wouldn't want another incident like this to happen again now do we" said the doctor as wrote Holger's condition down on his clipboard.

Cam nodded at the doctor. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the incident repeating itself.

"Gracias medico" said Cam as he made his way to the examination room.

"Su bienvenida, Mr. Martinez" replied the doctor as he left.

Cam slowly creaked the examination room's door open to find no Holger in sight but a bed that seems to be surrounded completely by blue medical curtains. Cam made his way across the room and whispered Holger's name which was audible enough for Holger to hear him.

"Holg? Hey buddy, you ok?"

_You idiot! Why would he be ok? Could he even be ok knowing his lady backstabbed him and is pregnant with some other dude's baby, like hello use your brain! Urgh… idiota!_

Thought Cam as he mentally face-palmed himself for asking such a stupid question.

"You know Holg… if you ain't feeling up to talk I totally understand and it's cool and all. A dude needs his space and all, and like I get that no problemo hombre"

"… friend Cam"

"Y-yeah Holg?"

"Could you be doing Holger this teensie bitsy favor?"

Cam was surprised.

"Uh… Sure buddy anything you want! Like what do you need? Candy? Pizza? That crazy cut-out unicorn you have in your locker?"

"No… Holger needs surgery very badly" replied Holger very weakly.

"What! Holger?! You ok?! I though the doctor said you were fine?! Where does it hurt?! Tell me!"

"It hurts here friend Cam…. it hurts in my chest, where Holger's heart is at" answered Holger.

Was Holger having heart complications? Did he have a heart disease he didn't mention to either Lee or him? Damn it all! These curtains are in the way! With a mighty swing, the curtains are pulled away, but Cam was not prepared to see the sight before him.

There on the bed was Holger curling himself into a ball making himself feel very small and vulnerable, with his cheeks stained with tears, his eyes were red and puffy, his once neatly tied loose ponytail was disarray, and the collar of his white sweater soaked with tears.

"Holg…"

"Please… please do Holger that one favour friend Cam. Holger needs surgery for his heart…"

"No Holg, you don't need the surgery"

"Why… why not?"

"There's nothing wrong with your heart, hombre. You're just shaken and confused that's all" answered Cam as he sat down on the bed and brushed Holger's hair gently.

"But… mitt hjärta…"

"Bro, your heart is fine, broken yes, but it is fine"

Holger curled himself further and brought his head closer to Cam's side. He sniffed and looked up at Cam with his tears soaked eyes.

"Tell me friend Cam, why did the Gods do this to Holger? Why Holger must be forsaken like this?" whimpered Holger as he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his sweater.

"To be honest pal, I don't really know how to answer that question… But whatever happens, you have Lee and me by your side you know that, right?"

At the mention of the two of them sticking by his side, Holger knew at times when he was at his worst or when his world was crumbling to pieces, Lee and Cam will always be there to catch him when he falls, and cheer him up when his colourful world is darkened by gloom and despair.

Yes, this was true friendship.

Friendship that knows no boundary.

Holger couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around Cam's waist and tucked his head close to Cam's side as he sobbed into Cam's coat. Cam immediately held on to Holger as if he was the most precious thing he has ever held and softly shushed him while telling him he's alright.

"It is not being fair! Why, why can't Holger be happy with Greta, why can't Holger be growing old together with Greta?!" sobbed Holger as he clung to Cam.

"Shhh, shh! It's alright, ese. I've got you, you're okay, kay?" said Cam gently as he stroked Holger's bangs away.

"(sniff) Was Holger bad, friend Cam?"

"No, Holg. You're not bad, you're okay" said Cam as he stroked Holger's head gently.

_Cam kept telling himself that Holger will pull through,_

_That Holger will be back to the way he was,_

_They would laugh, have pizza and join Lee at the party,_

_He's gonna be okay._

_He's gonna be okay… right?_

 

* * *

 _**2:45pm: The Hydra – Open Garden on the 2** _ _**nd** _ _**Floor** _

_Oh no!_

_Oh God!_

_Not good!_

_Need to hide, fast!_

With a cyborg of a principal high on his tail, Lee made a fast dash to the second floor's open garden and hid himself between two hedges designed to look like a vegetative hippopotamus.

Just as the close seemed clear, Lee immediately strategized a plan to get to the top floor to where his brother's office was, and retrieve his usual garments without getting detected by Barrage.

"Alright, I think I lost him…" thought Lee as he tried to catch his breath.

To his displeasure, two cyborg arms penetrated the hedges and covered Lee's eyes with their menacing hands.

"Guess who, lambchop~"

"AHHHHHH!" Lee screamed to the top of his lungs and made a break for it.

"You can run, but you can't hide from me sweet pea!" cried Barrage as he continued his chase for Lily.

His brother was an awful man!

Not only does he have to wear this ridiculous dress, now he has to worry about his school principal ploughing into him like a lust-driven puma!

God! He would do anything just to go home and not be here right now!

 

* * *

_**2:53pm: Ping Residence – Chase's Room** _

Priscilla was in her glass cage slithering on a decorative branch as she curls her limbs and nestled herself in a wooden cradle of smaller branches around her.

Priscilla's POV

" _Ah~ another day uninterrupted by that slithering mess of a tazelwurm" sighed Priscilla contently as she nestled herself comfortably on her branch._

The door to the room creaked open, and here comes Alfred with his appearance now clean as a whistle and his messy garments changed. He approached Priscilla's cage and picked her up.

" _Human~ is it supper time?" hissed Priscilla as she wrapped herself around his arms._

Alfred simply petted her and made his way to Lee's room, where Taz was sleeping peacefully on his son's pillow.

"Taz! As your master's father, I will receive the respect that I rightfully deserve from you, just as how Priscilla respects me!"

Taz simply snorted and turned his body away from Alfred.

Priscilla who was currently puzzled, simply made her way around Alfred's neck and settled herself there.

" _Are you having some sort of dispute with the master that I'm not aware of? How delightful" hissed Priscilla as she nudges her head against Alfred's cheek._

Alfred smiled at Priscilla's display of affection and began stroking her lovingly, which made the massive serpent very happy.

" _Hmm, it seems I've captured the heart of this human too, of course naturally I have the talent of doing so~" hissed Priscilla as she spoke to Taz._

" _Tch, you can have him. I give the rules around here, and he's nothing compared to my human"_

" _You mean Lee? Oh I'm not so sure about that, if daddy dearest here doesn't get the respect he wants from you, then who knows how this might affect how Lee sees you" hissed Priscilla as she laid her head on Alfred's left shoulder._

" _Speak serpent" growled Taz as he got off the pillow and sat on Lee's bedroom floor._

From Alfred's perspective it seems that Taz is trying to be obedient by staying put and looking at him dead-on, but it's only because Priscilla has peaked his interest.

" _Mr. Ping here allowed Lee to keep you, correct? So, he has every right to dispose of you from this family as easily as he accepted you" hissed Priscilla._

Taz took a moment to process this information. He knew that Mr. and Mrs. Ping are largely responsible for allowing Lee to keep him as his pet (especially Dr. Alfred Ping), but it never occurred to him that they could easily dispose of him if they are not pleased with the way he behaves around them.

" _I wouldn't mind of course, Lee is such a dear that he deserves a pet with more grace and manners than a mongrel like you of course"_

Taz's attention snapped back, and he was growling menacingly at Priscilla.

" _What did you say, snake?"_

" _You heard me mongrel, he'd be better off without a sorry excuse of a tazelwurm like you in his life"_

Taz's claws revealed themselves as he readied himself in a pouncing stance, preparing himself so that he could strike the prissy serpent where it hurts most.

_"I dare you to say that. One. More. Time" growled Taz._

_"Mongrel" hissed Priscilla lowly._

" _That's it princess. Be prepared to taste your own blood for supper!" snarled Taz as he leaped forward and attacked Priscilla._

Priscilla dodged and rolled away. She positioned her back so that it hovers over Taz's form as she struck him in the jaw with her tail.

" _Come and get me, lizard breath!"_

Bites, scratches, and sharp-pointy teeth were snapping back and forth in the bedroom, and poor Alfred was in between the crossfire.

"Aieee! No! Bad Priscilla, let go of daddy's leg!" cried Alfred as he was completely immobilized by Priscilla's wraps and Taz's claws digging into his sides.

Forget about the bet.

If he doesn't get away from this fight right now, then he's gonna lose his limbs for sure!

 

* * *

_**3:25pm: The Hydra – Open Garden on the 2nd Floor** _

This was getting really bad!

Not only is Barrage picking up speed as he chased after him, now there's nowhere else to hide!

There was a medium size hedge just ahead of him, and if he could leap over it he could make a swift turn to the right to the emergency fire escape hatch.

Lee picked up the pace and made a great leaped over the hedge, however Barrage grabbed hold of his waist which sent him and the cyborg principal tumbling onto the medium hedge and crash landed on the garden's grass bed.

"Now now, sweetie pie. No need to shy away from ol' Wendell here" cooed Barrage as he crawled his way towards Lee.

_This was seriously Lee's worst nightmare!_

"Y-you know, it's not professional for a superior to be flirting with his subordinate, especially when that subordinate works for his boss" said Lee nervously as he backed away from Barrage.

"Now see here missy. I take no orders from a punk like that Serpent fella' over at that meeting room there or anyone for that matter" explained Barrage as he cornered "Lily".

Lee had to think fast, his innocence depended on him!

Barrage took the opportunity to caress "Lily's" right leg and leaned forward.

"I've never met a doe as fine as you in all my life, and one with such beautiful legs too" murred Barrage as he made himself comfortable between Lee's legs.

Lee looked around him for any means to get Barrage off of him, and to his surprise there was a gardening trowel in a potted plant, probably left behind by the casino's gardener. The only problem is it's behind Barrage, so the only way he could reach for the trowel is to get as close as possible, even if it means having "close" contact with Barrage.

Lee gulped and hoped this could work.

"Wendell~ It's awfully uncomfortable having to lean my poor lil' ol' back like this, I can't cuddle you like this~" flirted Lee as he mentally cringed at every word that escaped his mouth.

Barrage was positively elated, and immediately removed himself from between Lily's thighs and sat in a legs crossed position. Lee stalked/ crawled towards Barrage and wrapped his long slender limbs around him and pulled him close.

"Mmmmm~ sugar cube, you know how to make the gears in this soldier grind with excitement!" said Barrage as he trailed small kisses on Lily's neck.

Lee shivered in disgust and leaned his right leg forward to kick the trowel out of the potted plant. Barrage grasp on to Lily's waist and pulled her closer. The good news is Lee could kick the trowel out of the vase, bad news is he could feel a hefty 'bulge' beneath him, and he's pretty sure it's not his massive belt buckle.

"Mmmm~ you sure are captivating, precious. Why not a smooch for the lieutenant?" asked Barrage as he puckered his lips at Lily.

"Only if you close your eyes, handsome" said "Lily" as she wrapped her left arm around Barrage's neck and pulled him closer to her chest.

Barrage did so and Lee took the opportunity to get his hold on the trowel and proceeded to give Barrage a good 'whack' on the head.

With a loud whack Barrage went down cold, and it wasn't from the trowel in Lee's hand. It was from the now broken vase in the hands of Chase. Who, from Lee's point of view, looks absolutely… enraged?

"You and I need to have a little talk in my office,  _now!_ " growled Chase as he pulled Lee up on his feet and dragged him into the building.

Lee gulped and hoped his brother was not planning to break his skull open with a broken vase just as he did with Barrage.

_15 minutes later._

The elevator ding to their destination; Chase's Office. Otherwise, known as sanctuary where Lee's clothes are, and distances away from the now unconscious Barrage. Lee immediately made his way across the room to retrieve his clothes from Chase's suitcase, which was situated on his office table and made way to the corner of the room where there was a Japanese blinds so that he could change out of that ridiculous maid uniform,

Chase was in no hurry to change out of his stuffy suit, we walked over to his desk and retrieved a remote control which controls the blinds of his office's windows. With a push of a button, the windows are now covered with blinds so that he and Lee could have their privacy.

"Mind explaining why you were wrapping your arms around Barrage" asked Chase as he removed his suit's jacket and tie.

"There's nothing to explain, I wanted to get away from him so-"

"So you thought whoring yourself to your principal could enable you to escape from him? Pathetic, Lee" Lee immediately jerked at his brother's bitter comment. Sure, it seems as though he was giving his body up to the enemy, but that trowel was nearly in his grasp!

Lee removed the dress from his body and slipped the right sock off his leg.

"You weren't there, so you wouldn't understand…" mumbled Lee as he puts on his white shirt.

Chase just scoffed and glared at the blinds where Lee was.

"I wouldn't understand? I wouldn't understand 'Oh Wendell! It's awfully uncomfortable having to lean my poor lil' ol' back like this, I can't cuddle you like this'?"

Lee just continued to change his clothes.

"Answer me Lee!"

"You were not there, ok!"

"…"

Lee puts on his black pants and revealed himself from behind the blinds and marched over to where his brother was standing.

"You weren't there when he was stalking me, chasing after me, or nearly ripping me to shreds with his robotic-hands! And you know what caused all that? It's that stupid dress you made me wear to that meeting room!" cried Lee.

Chase simply stood there quietly.

"I had to go through half a day of your work-buddies undressing me with their eyes, and Barrage nearly raping me on the 2nd Floor because of your stupid dress, and that stupid contract we made!"

Lee was shaking, both in fear and in anger. He couldn't believe his brother! Really! Putting him through all that, and 'he' was mad at Lee? Lee had every right to be mad at him!

Lee walked away from Chase and made his way to his bag. Chase was following him in his steps.

"…What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm going home!"

"You can't leave the casino yet, I forbid it!"

"Well too bad! I'm going home and that's that!"

Lee shoved his brother out of the way and made his way to the elevator door. On the contrary, Chase was not having any of that, so he grabbed a firm hold on Lee's wrist and tackled him to the floor with a thud.

In his current position, Lee was glaring daggers at Chase as he struggled beneath him.

"Get off of me Chase!" yelled Lee as he tried to kick his brother off of him but to no avail.

"Not until you calm down" said Chase sternly as he quickly grabbed both of Lee's hands and slammed them on either side of his head.

Lee was getting more frustrated with Chase, especially when his brother had both his hands pinned to the floor on either side of his head.

"Please, just calm down Lee" said Chase softly as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on Lee's forehead. Which was Chase's biggest mistake. Despite his brother's smaller built frame, Lee was capable of bruising a man two times his size when provoked, so he used all of his strength to head butt his brother hard in the jaw.

Chase recoiled in pain, but didn't let go of his hold on Lee. Glaring down at the glowering teen below him, Chase swooped down and assaulted Lee's vulnerable neck. He began licking and nibbling the delicious skin, making sure that it became red with his love-bites.

Lee moaned and groaned while trying to move away from his brother, but Chase was not having any of that so he wrapped a possessive arm around Lee's waist as he continued to assault his neck then his collarbone.

Lee eventually calmed down and was now in a gasping and moaning mess. Pleased with his work Chase took it easy and laid himself on Lee's body as he caressed his sides.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt you, I was just jealous that even though you were in a disguise you were being so affectionate with Barrage that you have never done so with me. So please just stay with me for a little while" pleaded Chase as he nuzzled Lee's neck and gazed at his brother lovingly in the eyes.

There were no anger nor malice in Chase's eyes.

Just love, sheer  _possessive_  love.

Chase's hand traveled south and began caressing whatever flesh he could reach. Usually Lee would try to escape or wrestle his way to freedom from his brother's advances, but at the moment he was breathing in sharply and was lifting himself up so that he could get a better feel of Chase's touch. Perhaps it was because Chase was stroking his sheathed groin.

"Ahh!"

Lee let out a breathy gasp as he shivered in pleasure, Chase couldn't help but find it absolutely gorgeous. Chase lifted up Lee's shirt revealing his buttermilk bare skin and brought his mouth to Lee's left nipple and began to nibble and suck on the delicious bud while changing from one nipple to the other. Chase pushed Lee's black pants down all the way to his ankles, as he slid himself between Lee's long legs he unfastened his work pants and removed his huge erection from his boxers and began stroking it with Lee's.

Lee was moaning and mewling in pleasure as he brought his brother's head closer to his chest, the amount of pleasure was just too much for him, but he wanted more. Gods, he wanted his brother to relieve him of his need so bad! Chase removed Lee's boxers and the cool air of his air-conditioned office made contact with Lee's erection which made the teen shiver, Chase guided his erection to Lee's entrance and began rubbing it and slowly penetrating his brother. Lee tensed at the action, and as Chase added just the slightest amount of pressure to breach his entrance he jerked away.

"No, Chase please!"

Chase stopped his action, despite his raging desire to fuck and ravage his brother mercilessly on the carpeted floor.

"Shh, it's alright Lee, I promise I'll be gentle" whispered Chase soothingly as he kept the slightest amount of pressure against Lee's puckered hole. Rolling Lee onto his stomach, Chase pulled his hips up so that he was kneeling and spreading his legs apart. Positioning himself once more, Chase pressed inward. Lee's tight and unprepared entrance was so hot it was almost painful. Lee let loose a high pitched whine and his eyes shut.

"Ah! It hurts Chase! It hurts…" whimpered Lee as he tried to wiggle away. "I thought you said you'd be gentle"

"Shh, I'm going as gently as I could"

Lee grasped on to the carpeted floor for dear life.

"Chase, stop please..."

"Shh, there there…" Chase cooed as he intertwined his fingers with Lee's, kissing the nape of his neck lovingly. Chase started pushing his erection steadily inside until he was fully sheathed.

He allowed Lee to adjust to his size, then when Lee seemed alright Chase started to thrust in and out of him slowly at first, then his pacing became faster and rougher that the room was filled with the sounds of their grunts, moans, and skin slapping against each other. Underneath him, Lee winced, his face screwed up in pain and tensing around Chase so much it was difficult for him to continue.

"Lee please you need to relax or else this will hurt you afterwards" said Chase.

Lee whimpered and tucked his head between his hands, it hurts so badly.

"Does it still hurt?" murmured Chase worriedly and moved one hand down to pump his erection. Chase felt so good being in Lee, however he wanted Lee to enjoy himself as well, and he didn't want his brother to not enjoy their love-making. It was becoming too difficult for Chase to think as well. He felt how dry and tight Lee still was and growled lightly, burying his face into his shoulder and stroking him faster in an attempt to get him to come as soon as possible.

Chase picked up his pace moving faster and faster, thinking that the sooner he got this over with the better it was for Lee. When he finally came in Lee, Lee's beautiful face had a light sheen of sweat and he was biting his lower lip so hard it was bleeding.

Pulling out of him, he eyed the blood and semen leaking out of him warily. He probably does not need immediate medical attention, however he would not recommend his brother to ride on his motorbike for a few days. When Chase tried to kiss him he turned away. Frustration flared within him and he grabbed his shoulder, flipping him onto his back and slamming his mouth over his. Lee gave a muffled protest but as Chase's tongue jabbed into his mouth he relaxed and kissed back a little.

In return Chase reduced his assault and showered Lee with love he felt for him, reaching down to fondle him when he jerked away.

"No, Chase stop it..." Lee protested, his face flushed so deliciously with his eyes glazed that Chase wanted another go, but he held himself back.

"You haven't come yet Lee"

Lee winced and moved his hand away, as he tried to find a comfortable position on the floor.

"… Another time Chase, I'm too sore for another round"

"Come one Lee, it will help relieve you" Chase murmured as he snuggled Lee.

"Please Chase, can't we just go to sleep?" begged Lee as his eyes looked into Chase's. His brother sighed and nodded, pulling him closer to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go for another round? I promise it won't hurt as much" said Chase as he stroked his back comfortingly.

He tensed as Chase said that, probably too caught up in the pain to even think about 'next time.'

"Hey Chase, do you love me?" Lee asked softly.

"Of course I do, Lee"

"No, I mean do you love me" Lee asked again.

"Yes, very" replied Chase without a trace of hesitation.

"Then just let me sleep, just enjoy the company Chase we still have plenty of time to continue" yawned Lee as he snuggled close to the crook of his brother's neck and snoozed softly.

Chase sighed perhaps they could continue their affair at a later time, he carried Lee's peacefully sleeping body over to his office's sofa and laid him there while covering his body with a fleece blanket he kept nearby. He gave Lee a quick kiss to the lips and made his way over to his office's phone and called home.

 

* * *

_**4:55pm: Ping Residence – Living Room.** _

Mrs. Ping was watching her favorite telenovela "The Love and the Loveless" when the house-phone rang. She muted the television and made her way to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

" **Hello mother, it's me Chase. I'm calling to let you know that Lee and I will be coming home late tonight" answered Chase.**

"Oh? What time will you two arrive home?"

" **Perhaps 7:30pm, we will be home as soon as possible, mother"**

"Alright, don't come home late I made chicken-noodle casserole for dinner"

" **You know we'll never miss a moment of having your delicious home-cooked food mother, especially when father is around" chuckled Chase.**

"Oh you! Hmm, speaking of your father I haven't heard or seen him around the house lately. I'm going to go and look for him, God knows what that father of yours is up to, take care you two" said Mrs. Ping.

" **Arigatou, mother" said Chase as he terminated the call.**

_Now where could that husband of mine be?_

Mrs. Ping called out for her husband but there was no reply, so she decided to search for him upstairs in the rooms. So far he wasn't in the master room or Chase's room, so all is left is Lee's room.

She opened the door and made her way into the room, she should remind Lee to clean up his room. His room was like a battlefield.

As she walked further into the room she was surprised with what she found.

Her husband was sleeping on the floor with Taz and Priscilla by his side and on his belly. The three of them were snoozing peacefully together! She immediately retrieved her phone and captured the picture, not wanting to forget such an endearing moment between the three. She slowly crept over her snoozing husband and whispered.

"Looks like you won this round, honey" whispered Mrs. Ping as she kissed his forehead lovingly.

Mr. Ping snorted then continued sleeping.

At times like this, it was nice to be around the people you love, so Mrs. Ping joined them on the floor and slept together with Taz, Priscilla, and her husband. Her mind slipping into slumber as the soothing sound of her husband snore filled the room.

To be continued…

 

* * *

**Hey guys! I am so sorry about the late chapter, I was actually getting my resume ready for my internship, and anyways as an added bonus I'll be uploading Chapter 6 later so please forgive me (puppy eyes). As usual please tell me what you think of this chapter, and your reviews/ comments will help me a lot especially when it comes to making new chapters for this series, and I'll see you all later. BYE!~~**


	6. Bittersweet Love Affair

**Author's Note: Hi guys, just a heads up this is a Detentionaire slash fic starring the Serpent, Lee Ping and other characters from the series. Mainly this story revolves around the Serpent and Lee, where the both of them are brothers and that Serpent's name is Chase (because honestly, he looks like a Chase to me).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Detentionaire characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own any music that I may mention either as the story progresses. Without further a due, let's begin.**

* * *

Previously on the Serpent and the Tazelwurm;

" _Looks like you won this round, honey" whispered Mrs. Ping as she kissed his forehead lovingly._

_Mr. Ping snorted then continued sleeping._

_At times like this, it was nice to be around the people you love, so Mrs. Ping joined them on the floor and slept together with Taz, Priscilla, and her husband. Her mind slipping into slumber as the soothing sound of her husband snore filled the room._

 

* * *

_**?:? pm: ? – Unknown Room** _

His motionless body began to stir a bit as he tried his best to steady himself from his position on the cold hard floor. His blurry vision searched around the room for his missing glasses, thankfully they were on a nightstand beside a glass of Green Apple Splat and a folded note addressed to him.

He got off the floor and walked over to the nightstand, he took a generous sip of the soda and read the folded note. He frowned at the message and proceeded to rip the note in half. He examined the room around him, it appears to be a holding cell with padded walls.

_Could this be a nut house? Hah! A pun!_

It seems the room hasn't been in use for a while, there were cobwebs and dust-bunnies gathered on the ceiling and the corners of the room.

"Urgh… remind me to write a complain letter to the manager here"

"Don't need to sugar cube, the staff has arrived"

The man turned around to find Barrage walking over to his cell while holding a steak to the back of his head.

"Need I ask?"

"I had a little "dispute" with the upper management"

"Figures, now tell me why exactly am I here, padre"

"That's a need to know information there sonny, and you do NOT need to know!" yelled Barrage as he repositioned the steak in his grasp.

"…Interesting. So tell me, what is the upper management planning exactly?"

Barrage gave an evil grin and said.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" growled Barrage lowly.

 

* * *

_**5:35pm: The Hydra – The Serpent's Office** _

The tapping of keyboards filled the room as Chase was finishing his work for the evening, he had just sent two letters and a notice to his comrades and hope that preparations are in motion. He turned his gaze to the sleeping form on his sofa and a warm smile spread across his face.

Lee yawned and slowly blinked the sleep away from his eyes, he stretched his arms up in the air and rolled his body to the right. Once he saw his brother he gave a small smile and tried to cover his face with the fleece blanket. Chase chuckled at his antic and made his way across the room towards his brother.

"Good morning, sunshine. Time to wake up" said Chase as he stroked Lee's body.

"Mmmmm…"

"C'mon, don't make me tickle you" purred Chase as he nuzzled Lee's hair lovingly. Lee chuckled and got himself up from the sofa while sporting a messy bed-hair. Chase gave Lee a small peck to the cheek before telling him to readjust his clothes before they head home.

"Whose fault do you think it was for getting me to look like this?" snorted Lee as he combed his hair with his fingers.

"Hmm, cold it be the same devilishly handsome person who'll be carrying you home?" purred Chase as he wrapped a possessive arm around Lee's small frame.

Lee playfully smacked his brother's hand at the thought of him carrying him home. How will they ever explain to mom and dad he wondered?

"What time is it?"

Chase looked at his wrist watch and told Lee it was already 5:40pm.

"Urgh… Looks like I'll be a no show to Brandy's party"

Chase quirked an eyebrow at that.

"The girl in pink is throwing a party?"

Lee nodded, as he put on his pants and shirt.

"Yea, Cam said it was the party of the century and I promised him I'll go but thanks to you"

Chase smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't go"

"Why not?"

"Trust me, limping at a party while bracing your backside. People are gonna start talking Chase" said Lee as he tried his to walk towards the other side of the room but his legs gave up on him too soon and he fell back on his side of the sofa while groaning in pain. Chase chuckled and gently rubbed the small of Lee's back tenderly.

"I'm sorry you can't go, at least you'll spend the night watching awesome movies with me about ninjas and assassins" now it was Lee's turn to quirk an eyebrow at his brother.

"You have a weird obsession with ninjas don't you?"

"Not really, I just love seeing slender guys in skin tight disguises"

"Perv…"

 

* * *

_**5:10pm: Martinez Residence – Cam's Room** _

Cam just got out of his bathroom from his warm bath and was now going through his closet to pick the most party-awesome outfit to go with his el-presidente swag which he will be flaunting at his chika's party. It's gonna be off the hook, and he's gonna look fly with his first lady by his side.

_Hmm, I wonder if Brandy's party has a theme._

His phone began to ring and the caller ID was Lee's, he picked up his phone and accepted the call.

"Sup Lee! You ready to blow your socks off at Brandy's tonight?" asked Cam who was over the moon with the awesome party happening at Brandy's.

"Yeah, about that. Sorry Cam, but it seems I won't be making it to the party" answered Lee sadly.

"What?! Dude why?! This is like 'THE' party of the century yo! We're talking about chikas, chips, dips, and popularity boost here. Chips, dips, and chikas are gonna be there. Please come for the chikas, hombre!" whined Cam over the phone.

The caller changed from Lee to Chase, and Chase was not subtle in telling Cam the reason why Lee can't attend the party.

"I'm sorry but Lee can't make it to the 'party of the century'. He's in no condition to walk at the moment if you catch my drift" said Chase suggestively.

Cam's face became as bright as a tomato, over the phone Lee was scolding his brother and a smack was heard over the line.

"LEE?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" asked Cam urgently.

"Don't listen to him Cam! I can't walk because I – er, sprained my ankle!" answered Lee quickly.

Cam immediately calmed down and gave a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank Dios! Well not the sprained part but the whole not walking and your bro and- Yea, just um… forget about it"

"Got it, why don't you and Holg go ahead?" asked Lee.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know you see Holg-" Cam's line was cut short because there was a sharp static going on at the other end of the line and he decided to end the call there. He'll just have to make due with sending Lee a text or video chat about Holger's condition.

 _Poor Holger_.

_I wonder how he's feeling._

Cam puts on his undershirt and boxers and made way towards his computer, he logged in to his user ID and began his video chat to Holger. Within 15 minutes the salute of the Swedish foreign exchange student came to view and he was looking slightly better than before. His eyes were still red and puffy though.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" asked Cam calmly.

Cam knew that Holger was in no condition to speak at the moment, but it couldn't hurt to check up on him and see whether he was feeling a little better.

"(sniff) Ja, Holger be feeling a little bit better. Papa made Holger some braised narwhale liver with fried aardvark to make Holger feeling happy (sniff)" said Holger as he blew his nose with a new sheet of tissue from the dispenser.

"Hey that's good ese, you think you're up for some down time at Brandy's later? It's the party of the century and I know how much you'd like to bust some of your Norwegian funk on the dance floor yo" said Cam as he tried to persuade Holger to go to the party. In hopes of cheering his friend up, of course.

_And… maybe help him in not being awkward around Brandy._

Holger wiped his tear with his bathrobe and shook his head.

"Holger is sorry friend Cam, Holger not feeling the mood to dance tonight… or the nights after (cries)" weep Holger as he ended the video-chat too soon for Cam's liking.

"Wait Holg! Aie, esto no es bueno en absolute… Now what am I gonna do? No Lee, no Holg… I guess tonight el presidente will be going solo, huh?"

Cam walked over to his table to retrieve his watch, the party will start in 2 hours so he has plenty of time to prepare for the party and get his mojo on.

_But without his bros he's all alone._

_God he hates being alone._

_Especially in a crowd of people who never noticed him till he became the student president._

_Wonder what Lee's up to._

 

* * *

_**Back with Chase & Lee at the Hydra** _

Chase has finished packing his documents in his briefcase and was turning off the lights of his office. Lee retrieved the bike's key and the duo made their way to the elevator.

"Feeling better? If not, I could always call for my guards to bring up a wheelchair" offered Chase.

"Pfft, no thanks. I don't need to be treated like a damsel in distress, besides I can walk just fine" answered Lee as they made their way in the elevator.

"So you say, but I wouldn't mind treating you as  _my_  damsel in distress" purred Chase as he wrapped an arm around his Lee's waist.

"Oh quit it, you'll traumatize your guards if they see you like this"

"Please, with me as their boss, being traumatized is part of the job" answered Chase cockily.

"You're a sick man you know that?"

"So I've been told by everyone"

The moment they've reached Ground Floor, two guards arrived to escort their boss and his brother to the exit where his bike was waiting. Both men bowed at the two siblings as they made off.

Lee wrapped his arms securely around his brother as his brother picked up the speed on the road, a turn here and a traffic light there and they were already at their neighbourhood's cul-de-sac.

"We're almost home, want me to make you anything for our date?"

Lee chuckled in his helmet.

"If we're at home, it wouldn't even be called a date Chase"

"Fair enough, but any requests? Popcorn, pasta, or pudding perhaps?"

"Hmm, popcorn sounds good. If we're gonna watch a marathon of ninja movies we're gonna need popcorn and soda"

"Luckily I bought some microwave popcorn and two big bottles of soda last weekend, wouldn't be a complete movie experience without them" said Chase as he drove his bike into the garage and brought it to a halt.

"You're always a few steps ahead, what's your secret?" asked Lee as he unbuckled his helmet.

"That's a secret, but if you beg~" Lee didn't let his brother finish his sentence, he elbowed him in the gut and walked ahead of him towards the front door, he unlocked it and greeted the people inside.

"Mom? Dad? We're home! Taz, here boy" whistled Lee as he called for his pet tazelwurm.

In no time the red reptilian slithered down the flight of steps and towards its master. Taz rubbed his head against Lee's leg and rolled around, as he demanded to be rubbed on the belly.

There was a yawn and a creak of footsteps coming from the top floor, Alfred and Sue made their way down the stairs to greet their sons. Alfred looking very tired while his wife fixed her bed-hair.

"Welcome back, my boys. Hope you two had a fun time at work, we know we have" said Alfred as he petted Taz on the head.

"Remember it's not all about fun, it's important to practice workplace etiquette as well as being able to gain experience for future job applications and promotions" reminded Mrs. Ping as she gave both her boys loving hugs and kisses.

"Yea we did mom and dad, hope Taz and Priscilla didn't cause you both trouble while we're out"

"Oh Taz and Priscilla? They were like little angels, especially when I was in charge" said Alfred proudly.

Mrs. Ping rolled her eyes and told them that dinner will be ready in a few minutes, they should go wash-up first before having dinner. Taz followed Lee up to his room, while Chase and his father talked about their day at home and at work. Just another day at the Ping Residence.

 

* * *

_**?:? pm: ? – Unknown Room** _

Lynch kicked his legs back and forth as he sat alone on his comfy bed, in his padded room, in an unknown location with an unimpressed ex-lieutenant keeping an eye on him.

"Will you quit your leg-swinging for 5-minutes, maggot?! It's annoying!"

"But I'm boooreeeddd~~"

"Then count the speck on the ceiling in your head or sleep, it's enough trouble getting you here now I'm stuck babysitting you till I get the 'call' from above? This is an all new low for me"

"You mean a call from God?"

"No you little ninny-head! From the upper management!"

Lynch quirked his eyebrow and cocked his head to the right.

"What are they gonna do?"

"How would I know, I'm just assigned to keep you shut and it's getting hard when you won't stop your whining"

"Well I wouldn't whine if you'd entertain me" huffed Lynch as he crossed his arms to his chest and slouched.

"Well then, let me go over to my locker and put on my fancy party hat and clown makeup and juggle a ton of bowling pins over my head while you have a fun time"

"Will you?!" asked Lynch excitedly.

"Of course not! Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm you nutcase?"

"Ooh, that's a doozie! My turn to tell a joke, knock knock"

Barrage rolled his eyes but nonetheless answered Lynch's lame knock-knock joke.

"What?"

Lynch frowned and told Barrage he's supposed to say 'Who's there'.

"Fine… Who's there?"

"Miss"

"Miss who?"

"Missing something?"

It was Barrage's turn to quirk his eyebrow, he checked his pocket and breast pocket and was shocked to find his phone missing. Before he could demand Lynch to return his phone to him, Lynch's right arm shot forward and stunned Barrage in the neck. He had a hand-taser! How did Barrage not notice that?!

With the electric current of 1,000,000 volts flowing through his body, Barrage jerked back and forth uncontrollably and collapsed on the floor while twitching in agony. As a human-cyborg lieutenant, his body was a victim of electric conductivity. Lynch checked to make sure he was completely unconscious before he pulled out the general's phone from his back pocket.

"Sorry amigo, but I've been itching to make a phone call to a good ol' friend of mine. So stick around for a bit, not like you're going anywhere anyways" chuckled Lynch as he laughed maniacally at Barrage's unconscious body on his floor.

_Time to make a house call._

 

* * *

_**6:30pm: Martinez Residence – Cam's Room** _

After double-checking his appearance in the mirror, Cam stuffed his phone and wallet in his pocket and ate two tablets of peppermint to ensure he doesn't have bad breath while he's grooving with his first lady. He made his way to the kitchen to tell his mom that he's off to Brandy's for the party.

"Camillio Esmereldo Martinez, don't forget to bring a gift for your girlfriend, and make sure you wear deodorant" reminded his mother as she fixed his hair and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"Mom… That's embarrassing" whined Cam as he struggled under his mother's hold.

"Pues discúlpeme si soy preocupación por la primera cita de mi niño"

"Ma, it's not a date. Brandy's just having a house-party and everyone's invited, I'm just going there to give her support and whatever help she needs"

"Oh mi niño, for now it'll just be supporting your special lady friend at her party and wouldn't you know it you'll be walking down the aisle with her in a church one day" said Cam's mother as she smothered her little boy between her bosoms.

"Ma! Por favour, I can't breathe!" gasped Cam.

"Oh you, just behave yourself and remember your flowers and candies" said his mother as she retrieve her car keys.

"It's all with me, but what about Angelina? We can't leave her alone while we're both out" asked Cam.

"What are you talking about? Your sister is coming along, I can't leave her at home alone"

"Yeah!" cried Angelina as she jumped from her seat excitedly.

"WHAT?!"

"She'll just accompany me sending you to the party, and be nice to your little sister"

Angelina puckered her lips and made kissy faces at Cam, who groaned in embarrassment. Seriously? They can't leave her with a sitter?

"Cam and Brandy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" singed Angelina as their mother reversed her car from the driveway.

"Angelina I swear if you sing that song when we reach the party I'm gonna-"

"Camillio Esmereldo Martinez! Be nice to your baby sister or no party!" warned Mrs. Martinez as she drove her car to Brandy's. Cam pouted but listened to his mother, Angelina smirked at him and stuck her tongue out childishly.

' _Little sisters can be really evil sometimes'_ thought Cam as they made their way to Brandy's apartment.

 

* * *

_**6:35pm: Ping Residence – Kitchen** _

"Mmmm~ that was lovely dear, you've outdone yourself once again" complimented Alfred as he pat his belly in satisfaction while leaning back into his seat.

"Oh stop it you, you know it was just simple meatloaf and chicken noodle casserole" said Mrs. Ping who was blushing profusely.

"Dad wasn't kidding mom, it was delicious" said Lee truthfully while Chase nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Lee, that's really sweet all of you now come help me clean up the table and wash the dishes"

"Alright"

Lee followed his mother to the sink to wash the dirty dishes while Alfred was in charge of wiping the clean plates with a terrycloth, and Chase was left to rearrange the seats and clear the table of any crumbs or mess.

Once they're done, Mr and Mrs Ping made their way upstairs while the two brothers made their way to the living room to look through the collection of action movies they have. There's 'Die Hard 2', 'Flying Fists of Pain', 'Die Hard: Hardest Death', and many more. They've decided to watch 'The Last Assassin' and made the necessary preparations for their movie night; snacks, drinks, fluffy pillows, and a warm fleece blanket for comfort.

"If you ever get scared you can always curl-up against me" said Chase as he nuzzled Lee's head lovingly.

"And if you ever get scared, feel free to call the 911 helpline" said Lee jokingly as he turned on the television and started the movie.

 

* * *

_**7:15pm: Silver's Apartment – The Lounge Room** _

The beat of the song being played by the Dudes of Darkness filled the room as teens moved to the music while some decided to take the opportunity to show off newly learnt dance-moves to others, and failing miserably. Cam walked past the sea of teens in search of his chika while protecting his bouquet of flowers and candies. Dudes were fist pumping the air and girls were lounging around looking all dolled up for the party. Man, Brandy wasn't kidding when she said it's gonna be the party of the century!

At the corner of his eyes Cam spotted a familiar brunette wearing a fuchsia party dress with her hair tied into a loose bun. It was Brandy! And she was looking… Beautiful. Cam didn't know what's gotten into him, his heart was racing, his hands were getting sweaty, and he's having shortness of breath.

' _Stay calm, stay calm'_  chanted Cam as he tried his best to remain cool in the sea of teens. He snapped out of his thoughts when a firm hand placed itself on his shoulder, as he turned around he met the gaze of Biffy T. Goldstein who gave him a friendly smile.

"Hey Cam, glad you could make it" cried Biffy.

"Thanks! You on your own man?" asked Cam.

"No, I came with Kimmie. Where's Lee and Holg?" asked Biffy while he looked around for his best buddy and the Norwegian dance king. Cam sighed and told him that they couldn't come, for reasons unknown.

"Aw bummer, sorry about that man but at least you've got me and Brandy" said Biffy reassuringly.

"Yeah, have you seen Brandy? She's looking good tonight"

"Oh yeah, she looks really pretty in that dress"

Biffy looked over his shoulder and saw Brandy talking with the two other members of the Glamazons. He looked back at Cam and asked him if he wanted to join him on the dance floor.

"Nah, it's alright, ese. I'm just gonna freshen up for a bit, I wanna give Brandy these before I ask her for a dance" Cam showed Biffy his gifts for Brandy and Biffy smiled and gave him an understanding nod.

"Kay, if you need me I'll be at the dance floor" said Biffy as he walked away.

Cam sighed and made way to the nearest washroom he could find, he has to keep it together, he was the president! Well, student body president to be precise, but a president nonetheless! He gave his face a cold wash at the sink and checked his teeth if there's any leftover mint tablets between his teeth. Nope, he's perfect. Brandy's perfect. And tonight is gonna be  _just_  perfect. He searched for a dry cloth in the washroom but couldn't find one, so he walked over to the bathtub in hopes he could find a dry towel instead. As he pulled the shower curtain away he let loose a shrill scream.

"AHHHHH! Chaz?! Is that you?!" asked Cam as he look at Chaz wide-eyed. Chaz stopped whatever he was doing and turned around to meet Cam. Chaz looked as if he was a deer in headlights, he was flushed red and his hair was a mess. Heaven forbid for that to happen.

"Mr President, I can explain!" said Chaz as he pulled himself together.

"You were in the tub?!" Cam was flabbergasted!

"Cam listen"

"Dude! You gave me a heart-attack!"

"Cam look can we-"

"Dude! You were in the tub and making out with-"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Hey Chaz"

"Yes?"

"Is that Stepak between your thighs?"

"…Maybe" answered Chaz coolly.

"… Why is he wearing Tina's clothes?" asked Cam curiously.

Chaz did not answer that question, instead he slowly pulled the shower curtain between him and Cam, and likewise Cam simply backed slowly away from the whole scenario until he reached the door. There are things and thighs that shouldn't be seen by the human eyes.

At least Lee wasn't here or else he wouldn't bring himself to look at Chaz the same way. Cam wiped the remaining water droplets from his face with the back of his hand. So far there's no visible flaws on him, looks like it's time for him to make his move. He did his best to squeeze past the jocks but one of them carelessly threw a pigskin across the room which knocked him from behind and he fell face first on the floor. Before he could retrieve his scattered gifts, the dancers were too engrossed with the music that they trampled all over the presents. Petals fell from the stems, the box of candies crushed with every stomps, this was his worst nightmare!

All seems lost to him until Brandy walked over and nearly tripped over him.

"Hey! Watch where you trip dorkus! (Gasp!) Cam?" when Brandy looked down she was surprised to find Cam of all people on the floor, she reached out a hand to him and helped him up on his feet.

"Cam? Are you ok?" asked Brandy who was looking concern.

"Yea, gracias chika, but I wouldn't say the same for your presents" said Cam sadly as he pointed out to the badly damaged gifts beneath the feet of the dancers. Brandy gasped and looked sorry for Cam.

"Oh Cam, that was sweet of you"

"Yea, sorry I couldn't save them though" said Cam sadly as he tilted his head downwards in shame and guilt.

Brandy gave him a warm smile which was only reserved for him and gave him a hug. Cam was shocked by Brandy's sudden action of affection but nonetheless returned a hug to her. She was so warm and it was so real, he's hugging his lady without getting sneers or disapproving looks from the popular kids or the Glamazons. This was nice. They pulled away from each other and gazed at each other lovingly. It wasn't the way she looked without her glasses or how he looked dashing under the dim lights of her lounge room, it was the moment they were in. It was pulling them in, but neither were willing to comply.

"You look really beautiful tonight, like a starlet on the red carpet" said Cam honestly.

Brandy smiled and thanked him for the compliment, they chatted for a bit before Cyrus finished singing his smash hit song. He called out for everyone's attention as he dedicated the next song to all the A. Nigma High students who have a special someone in their minds.

 

* * *

( **REMINDER: Listen to "The Reason Why" by the Click 5 to continue** )

"Alright, this next song is dedicated to all you lovebirds out there. Even if you have no one special in mind, let's share the love for this next song together" said Cyrus as he strummed his guitar and the rest of his band members followed suit with their instruments.

_**Yesterday,** _   
_**I waited for your friends to walk away,** _   
_**So I could say just what I mean.** _

The students in the room paired with their loved ones; Biffy with Kimmie, Steve with Greta, Irwin and his abacus. Cam and Brandy were the only two without a partner to dance with. Cam asked Brandy if she would like to dance with him and she agreed with a smile. Cam placed his hands on her hips and Brandy placed hers on his shoulders as they danced to the rhythm of the song.

_**I know we're moving fast,** _   
_**We're running from the past,**_   
_**I'm holding on before it fades away.** _

Holger walked over to his bathroom sink to wash his face, he looked awful. His eyes were red and puffy, and his hair was unkempt. He opened his medicine cabinet to retrieve his vitamins he received from the doctor and that's when a container of sleeping pills caught his attention from the corner of his eyes.

_If only he could forget._

_Forget about the pain._

_Forget about the betrayal._

_Forget about … Greta._

He clutched the container in his hand and walked back to his bedroom.

_**Could it be that maybe it's our first mistake,** _   
_**And Baby that's alright,** _   
_**It's crazy how we lost ourselves tonight,** _   
_**There's a reason why they say that we should give it time,** _   
_**But time is not enough,** _   
_**And that's the reason why,** _   
_**When you're young you fall in love.** _

Lee snuggled closer to his brother as a scary monster appeared behind the assassin in the movie and nearly decapitated him. Chase gave a low chuckle before he wrap Lee securely with his left arm.

He liked this, there was no rush and they could take the moment to enjoy each other's company. Even though he knew Chase wanted to take him again, he wanted his brother to give him time and space for now. Chase looked at Lee and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Mmm, what was that for?"

"For being cute and just"

"Just what?" asked Lee.

"Just staying by my side even though I did horrible things to you at the casino"

Lee chuckled and lightly smacked Chase's chest.

"What are brothers for?"

When Lee said that, he did not see the disappointed look made by Chase. Chase looked away from Lee and continued watching the movie.

_Yea, brothers…_

_**Standing still,** _   
_**I'm waiting round to see if this is real,** _   
_**Cause I feel like I'm asleep,** _   
_**I'll open up my eyes,** _   
_**Cause you might be the type,** _   
_**Of girl that makes me dream when I'm awake.** _

It was now or never, he had to let Brandy know how he felt for her. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Hey chika, can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"Do you think I'm cool?" asked Cam nervously.

"For a mega dork? Yeah, you're cool" said Brandy jokingly.

"No, I mean for real. Do you think I'm cool?"

"Of course, Cam"

"Cool, cuz I think you're cool too and I think you're like the coolest girl I've ever met since like the 5th Grade" said Cam.

"Cam? Are you ok?" Brandy asked.

"Y-yea, just needed to get something off my chest. Chika, no, Brandy you're the most amazing girl I've ever met, besides Tina I mean"

Brandy rolled her eyes.

"And I dunno what to say, like you give me these butterflies and frogs in my belly and it makes me all nervous but happy at the same time. You're loyal, pretty, and smart, there's so much about you that make me appreciate you more. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I-"

Brandy sealed Cam's lips with a kiss, she pulled away and Cam was completely dumbfounded.

"I know Cam and just between us, I feel the same way too" replied Brandy.

Cam was absolutely elated! He kissed Brandy one more time before lifting her off her feet and twirled her around like a madman. Yes, he may seem crazy, but he was a love-struck fool who won the heart of his princess.

_**Could it be that maybe it's our first mistake,** _   
_**And baby that's alright,**_   
_**It's crazy how we lost ourselves tonight,** _   
_**There's a reason why they say that we should give it time,** _   
_**But time is not enough,** _   
_**And that's the reason why,** _   
_**When you're young you fall in love.** _

_**That's the reason why,** _   
_**When you're young you fall in love.** _

Holger picked up the picture frame with the photo of him and Greta at the carnival. He placed his visors on his bedside table and walked over to his bed and laid there with the frame close to his chest, those memories were all over. He wept his last tear before sleep took over his body, his eyelids were getting heavy and he drifted off to a deep sleep.

_**That's the reason why,  
When you're young you fall in love.** _

To be continued…

 

* * *

**Finally, the real Chapter 6 is here! This took longer than expected but it was worth it. Thank you to all my reviewers who were understanding and supportive of my works, I couldn't have done it without you. Anyways, Chapter 7 is gonna be up soon and hopefully I could make room for 'The Unwanted Guest'. As usual leave a review or two, and I'll be seeing you guys later, I'm off to take a burrito break.**


	7. The Calm before the Storm

**Author's Note: Hi guys, just a heads up this is a Detentionaire slash fic starring the Serpent, Lee Ping and other characters from the series. Mainly this story revolves around the Serpent and Lee, where the both of them are brothers and that Serpent's name is Chase (because honestly, he looks like a Chase to me).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Detentionaire characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own any music that I may mention either as the story progresses. Without further a due, let's begin.**

* * *

Previously on the Serpent and the Tazelwurm;

" _And I dunno what to say, like you give me these butterflies and frogs in my belly and it makes me all nervous but happy at the same time. You're loyal, pretty, and smart, there's so much about you that make me appreciate you more. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I-"_

_Brandy sealed Cam's lips with a kiss, she pulled away and Cam was completely dumbfounded._

" _I know Cam and just between us, I feel the same way too" replied Brandy._

_Cam was absolutely elated! He kissed Brandy one more time before lifting her off her feet and twirled her around like a madman. Yes, he may seem crazy, but he was a love-struck fool who won the heart of his princess._

 

* * *

_**5:45am: Ping Residence – The Master Bedroom** _

Mrs. Ping shifted in her sleep, the sound of the blaring alarm from the bedside alarm clock was disturbing her sleep. She groaned and smacked the bedside table until she hit the 'off' button on the alarm clock. With one last moan she got herself off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Another day, another grade to give. After stripping herself from her pyjamas, she went into the shower and turned on the tap. After fifteen minutes of taking her shower she walked back to the bedroom.

Alfred was next to wake up from his sleep, when he cracked an eye open and saw his half naked wife he smiled and asked.

"Eager to go for another round my lotus flower?"

Mrs. Ping chuckled and shook her head, her husband can be just adorable at times.

"No dear, I just took a bath but I wouldn't mind going for another round when I get back from work" said Mrs. Ping. Alfred simply nodded his head and returned to sleep. Once she got herself ready she was about to call Lee to get ready for school but Alfred stopped her in her tracks with one statement alone.

"Dear, you do know it's Sunday, right?"

Mrs. Ping paused for a moment and walked towards the bedside table where a calendar stood beside the annoying alarm clock. It was indeed Sunday. She smacked herself in the face for being so foolish and her husband chuckled.

"5 more minutes?"

"Make it 15"

Alfred nodded and pulled his wife back into the bed with him, Mrs. Ping snuggled closer to her husband and Alfred pulled her closer to him, and both went back to their uninterrupted sleep. That is until they receive their morning 'kisses' from a certain red tatzelwurm.

 

* * *

_**Lee's Room** _

Lee woke up 2 hours later, he walked downstairs with a drowsy Taz behind him which was probably in need to go outside to do his 'business' or have breakfast. Lee opened the back door and told Taz to go.

"There you go Taz, go do your business and stay clear from mom's rose bushes" Taz nodded and slithered out. Lee walked towards the fridge and retrieved his favourite box of cereal and a carton of milk. Next, he retrieved Taz's pet bowl and pet chow. After filling up the bowls, he called Taz to come in for breakfast. The tazelwurm happily slithered to his pet bowl and chowed down on his meal. Lee smiled at him and petted him on the head lovingly, Taz purred happily when Lee pets him.

"Mmm, what's for breakfast?" asked Chase who came in the kitchen wearing nothing but his pyjama pants.

"Anything, mom and dad are still asleep" answered Lee with his mouth full of cereal. Chase wrapped his strong arms around Lee and nibbled the back of his ear.

"Can I have you for breakfast then?" asked Chase, however he was cut from his question by an angry tatzelwurm who hissed and nearly clawed his pants to shreds. Lee chuckled and petted Taz to calm down, and within a minute Taz returned to his normal self and nuzzled Lee's hand affectionately.

"Looks like Taz gave you an answer" chuckled Lee as he continued eating his bowl of cereal. Chase rolled his eyes at his brother and his pet tatzelwurm and retrieved two eggs from the fridge to make scramble eggs.

"Any plans for today, Lee?" asked Chase.

Lee went through his memory for a bit to recall any important dates or plans he has with his friends and there were none. He answered 'no' to his brother followed by a 'why'. His brother told him that the flower garden in the park was now open to the public, he wanted to check out the rare parasitic plants they have there. Lee nodded and answered he would love to go to the flower garden with him.

"What time should we leave?" Lee asked.

Chase looked at the wall clock and told him that they should probably make a move at 11:30, the exhibition begins at 12 o'clock. Lee agreed with him as he finished his bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice.

 

* * *

_**9:30am: Martinez Residence – Kitchen** _

Cam was in cloud nine right now. He had a blastin' time at Brandy's, he danced and partied the night away with his first lady and they shared a kiss together. It was magnífico. He snapped out of his thoughts when his mother called out his name for the 5th time.

"Camillio Esmereldo Martinez, don't dream while you're having breakfast! You have your elbow in your ham and eggs" said his mother as she pointed at his plate. Cam immediately remove his elbow from his plate and wiped it with a clean napkin.

"¡Ah! Lo sentimos mama. I was just thinking of the party at Brandy's last night" sighed Cam dreamily.

"Were you really thinking of the party or were you dreaming of Brandy?" teased his mother as she poured herself another cup of coffee. Cam blushed a bit but didn't answer, he knew if he lied his mom would find out.

Mrs. Martinez shook her head and messed with Cam's bed hair.

"Promise me that you behave yourself around her, hijo" said Mrs. Martinez.

"Yes mama"

"… Camillio?"

"Yeah ma?"

"… It's nothing, never mind. Just promise me whatever happens, you two will always stick together, alright?" Cam was taken aback by this, he didn't know how to respond to that, but he manages to nod his head as a sign of him understanding his mother.

 

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Coco Café** _

"One mocha frappe with extra chocolate sprinkles for a Mr. Holgaart?" called the barista who was working by the beverage counter. The Norwegian exchange student looked up from his book and lifted his hand when his name was called, as if he was in a classroom and his teacher was calling out his name.

"Here you are sir, hope you enjoy your drink" said the barista cheerfully with a beaming smile on her face that could light up an entire neighbourhood. Holger nodded and thanked her before making his way out the door.

They say in his mother's magazine that when you're sad you should eat chocolate. They didn't specify how much chocolate you should consume so Holger guessed an extra-large cup would do the trick. After yesterday's events, he would give anything to forget about his heartache.

_He needs to forget about losing his love cheese,_

_He needs to forget about Steve,_

_He needs to forget about Greta,_

_He definitely needs to forget about Greta._

On the contrary, the Gods were being cruel to Holger. Guess who he had the pleasure of bumping into outside the Coco Café? I'll give you a hint, he's big and buff, and has a knack of pretending to be stupid.

"Hey Holg! What's up buddy?" said the jock as he gave Holger a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Of all the people he had to meet today, why must it be Steve?

"Ah… god dag Steve, getting the cup of bean coffee at Coco Café too?" asked Holger hesitantly as he tried to look away from Steve.

"Nah, I don't really like coffee. I'm just here to pick up a tuna mayo bagel and a mocha latte for Greta. Since she's having junior I have to make sure I feed my baby and his baby mama too, but it's all worth it just to see them happy" Steve explained. It's as if Steve was plucking the remaining bits of his shattered heart and crushing it between his strong fingers.

"Oh, that is very good. Steve being the responsible papa must be making sure Greta and tiny Steve get plenty of food and lovecakes" said Holger.

"Yeah, and um… Holg, I hope we're cool with the whole Greta thing. I mean, I know how much she means to you and all…"

Holger raised his hand to stop Steve from continuing. He looked at him with glazed eyes and said.

"Holger be knowing when to step away, Steven. Just be good to Greta and tiny Steve for me ja?"

"Sure buddy, I'll never forget that" smiled Steve as he gave Holger a friendly hug.

Deep down Holger wanted to vomit, wanted so much to see Steve burn on a stake, but he knew that if Steve could offer Greta a better life than he ever could, who was he to withhold Greta's happiness?

He just hope that Greta and the baby live a happy and normal life, even if it means it will have to be with Steve.

 

* * *

_**10:45am: McAdams Residence – Kimmie's Bedroom** _

Kimmie was currently watching the local news on her flat screen TV while having her nails done by her maid. It seems there's a floral exhibit happening in the park and tropical never-before-seen flowers will bloom from their buds at noon. Will she go alone? Nah, too many perverts. What about the other members of the Glamazons? Druscilla is getting her wisdom tooth removed, McKenzie has the chickenpox, and Brandy… Yea, no, there's no way she'll spend the rest of her day with Silver. So who will she call? Biffy of course!

She picked up her cell phone and dialled his number on the tab. There was a moment of slow beeps until a familiar voice answered the phone.

" **Yeah? What's up?" asked Biffy.**

" **Hey, there's this flower exhibition happening in the park today at noon, you wanna come?" asked Kimmie.**

" **Why me?"**

" **Because I need a bouncer to shove big mean people out of my way" replied Kimmie flatly.**

If only she could see Biffy rolling his eyes at the other end of the receiver.

" **Yeah, never gonna happen princess. I'm not your bodyguard"**

" **Of course not, you're my boyfriend" answered Kimmie teasingly. She could hear him smacking his face with the palm of his hand. How cute.**

" **(Grumble) Fine, I'll take you to see the girly flowers, but we're stopping for cakes after we leave the park, deal?"**

" **I love it when you do food play with me" teased Kimmie for the last time.**

" **Shut up!" cried Biffy.**

 

* * *

_**11:50am: Park – The Flower Exhibit's Entrance** _

The group of flora enthusiasts were excited to see the rare-tropical plants which will be displayed in the park today such as the Adenium Obesum, Hedychium 'Elizabeth', and the Scadoxus Multiflorus. Some decided to have a picnic around the park while others prefer to get a close encounter with these rare tropical specimens. It's not every day you get to see these plants blooming in your own park!

Chase and Lee walked towards the crowd which were gathering around the podium where the mayor stood proudly with a big pair of scissors. He tapped the microphone and cleared his voice before he spoke up.

"Good afternoon everyone, it is with great honour that I, Mayor Barneby, initiate the Flora Exhibition in our beautiful park today. So, without further a due, I proclaim the Flora Exhibition, open!" said Mayor Barneby as he snipped the ribbon of the entrance and everyone gave a round of applause. The photographers were snapping pictures, and the crowd made their way into the exhibition, not including Lee and Chase.

The mayor walked over to the pair with a big smile on his round face.

"Well snap me down and call me 'Jenga', if it isn't the owner of the Hydra, Mr. Serpent. How delightful of you to join in the event" said the mayor as he pleasantly shook Chase's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, mayor" smiled Chase.

"So what brings a fine man like you here? Taking your little friend here to see the rare displays?" asked the mayor curiously as he eyed Lee. Lee fidgeted a little when the mayor stared at him intently.

Chase placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"This is my brother, Lee. I promised him that I'd take him to the park whenever I was free from work. By the way mayor, I haven't seen you around the Hydra lately. Having trouble with lady luck?"

Instead of putting up an angry fit, the mayor laughed heartily.

"Hah, you do know how to tickle an ol' man's funny bone. I've been a little busy lately, since I was elected mayor of this fine town I've been kept busy every day. Hope my package arrived to your office"

Chase nodded.

"Yes, it did. Thank you very much for your gift, I'll remember to make a generous contribution to your foundation next week" smiled Chase. The two said their goodbyes and walked away.

Lee turned to Chase and asked him how he knew the mayor.

"Him? He was a regular gambler at my casino, always played a fortune against the big leagues" answered Chase as he held Lee's hand and guide him into the exhibit.

"By big leagues you mean yourself?" asked Lee.

Chase nodded.

"But between you and I little brother, he had an awful gambling problem" said Chase as he sniffed the rare Amazonian Lily.

Lee quirked an eyebrow at that but did not press the matter more, today was just going to be a nice outing with his brother by his side, or so he thought.

 

* * *

_**Elsewhere in the Flower Exhibition** _

Kimmie and Biffy were examining the Malaysian Rafflesia, a massive flower which was well-known for its foul odour. Well, except for Biffy who has no clue of the flower's pungent stench.

"What does it smell like?" Kimmie asked as she took pictures with her phone. Biffy read the card but it didn't mention the smell.

"Dunno, it didn't say anything about it"

"Well take a whiff"

"Why don't you do it?"

"And have guys looking between my bosoms when I bend down? No, thank you" answered Kimmie as she crossed her arms.

Biffy leaned forward and took a whiff of the massive flower, the minute the smell entered his nasal cavity he pulled away and nearly hurled his breakfast on the ground. Kimmie was chortling by his side, she could not believe he did that!

"Urgh! That was gnarly!" said Biffy as he tried to snuff the smell out of his nose.

Kimmie wheezed her last laugh before pulling out her perfume bottle and spraying it on her hand. She rubbed her wrists together and stretched her hand forward so that Biffy could take a whiff at it. Biffy was reluctant at first, but sniffed the wrist eventually. It smelled of potpourri, peaches, and vanilla.

"There, the smell is gone. So you don't have to whine about it later" said Kimmie as she deposit her perfume into her bag.

"Oh you are so gonna get it when we leave this park" growled Biffy.

"Ooh~ is the big bad Biffy gonna huff and puff at little Kimmie?" teased Kimmie as she lead him to the next display. Biffy simply smiled and shook his head as he followed her to the next rare specimen. Not too far behind, Chase was explaining to Lee all the scientific terms for each rare flower they pass by.

"Hmm, I wonder how long they had to preserve the flowers before they plant them for the exhibition" questioned Lee as he examined the hibiscus. His brother shrugged his shoulders and answered.

"Probably for a month or two" to be honest, he wasn't really interested in the flowers. He asked Lee out to the park so that they could have some quality time together, and perhaps continue with where they left off at the Hydra. When Lee stood beside the hibiscus, Chase couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful his brother looked among them. Sometimes he cursed the notion of his brother being swept away from him by other men or women. Which is why he needed to claim Lee as his own. Lee was  _his_ , and there was no way he's about to give his brother up to any tramp that worms his or her way into their lives!

"Earth to Chase, yoo-hoo" called Lee as he waves his hand at his brother.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"You were zoning out, are you feeling alright?" Lee asked with concern.

Chase nodded his head and told his brother to not worry about him, he just hadn't had much sleep since last night.

"Probably dreaming of flying assassins and punch monsters" joked Lee as he walked beside his brother down the rose pathways.

"Not really, was actually thinking how cute you'd look with a flower in your hair" Chase said as he picked a hibiscus and placed it behind Lee's ear. Lee blushed and smacked his brother lightly.

"Jerk, I'm not a girl" murmured Lee as he tried to brush the flower off his hair.

Chase stopped his brother from brushing the flower away.

"You look cute with it there, leave it be" said Chase softly.

In the end Lee listened to his brother and left the flower where it was. That is until they get home so he could place it in a bowl of water.

 

* * *

_**Back to Kimmie & Biffy** _

The duo exited the exhibition once they were content with seeing all the rare flowers there. They decided to take a break by the lakeside, while Biffy went to purchase hotdogs at the kiosk. After purchasing the hotdogs from the vendor, Biffy returned to Kimmie who was sitting on a bench opposite of the lake but was stopped in his tracks when he saw Kimmie talking to a little girl of five years old.

The girl was wearing a white dress with patterns of ducklings on them, a red cardigan, and a pair of pink shoes.

The little girl waved goodbye to Kimmie and made way towards her father who was reaching his hand out to her. Father and daughter walked off, and Biffy walked towards Kimmie and offered her a hotdog which she took.

"What was that about?" asked Biffy as he munched on his hotdog.

"The kid said I was pretty and asked if I was a model" answered Kimmie.

"Not that hard to believe. So, what did you say?"

"I said I was, and that the big biffy guy I was with was my bodyguard" Kimmie said as she munched on her hotdog.

"I thought you said I was your boyfriend"

"You are, you just work as my bodyguard part-time"

"So when will I get paid, ma'am?

"When we get to the bakery on our way home, I will pay you in cinnamon buns and moist cake"

"Deal"

Biffy noticed the way Kimmie looked at the moment, he knew there were still thoughts running through her mind, so he asked her again what was wrong.

"It's just, the way that little girl and her dad seem happy together. Must be nice having a parent who loves you unconditionally like that" answered Kimmie. Kimmie never really knew her father, as the heiress of Mann, Wurst, & Finnwich, she often spend most of her childhood with her mother and her business associates. Her mother gave her everything a 16 year old teen girl would ever dream of having, but that was only to pacify her so that she could continue working on advancements for the company.

Cassandra McAdams doesn't express her affection or motherly love towards Kimmie enough, probably due to the fact that she was the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company and that in her profession every day is a competition. You show your weakness, and the world turns against you.

That's what her mother taught her, which is why Kimmie does her best not to show her feelings to anyone. She wouldn't want to disappoint her mother, not as if she hadn't disappointed her already.

Her mother never really spent much time with her, except her butler who always had the duty of looking after her and making sure she eats well and does her homework. Sometimes she wonders whatever happened to her father. Did he leave her mom when she was born? Did he have a secret lover which made her mom mad and wouldn't talk about it?

At times when she's truly alone, she wishes to have a father figure beside her to tell her that everything was going to be alright, or tell her silly dad jokes which were lame. She had everything you could ever ask for.

Everything, but a dad to call her own.

Biffy wrapped his arm around her to comfort her and said.

"Hey, if something is bumming you out you know I'm here for you, right?"

Kimmie smiled and leaned in to the embrace.

"Yeah, but you couldn't give me what I really want" answered Kimmie sadly.

"And what's that?"

"A dad"

Biffy didn't say anymore to Kimmie, he just pulled her closer and offered her the rest of his hotdog. Biffy wished he could do something for Kimmie, he didn't like seeing her all glum like this.

"Maybe I can't give you a dad, but I can give you other things"

"Like what?" asked Kimmie as she looked up at Biffy.

"An ear to listen to your troubles, a shoulder for you to cry on when you're sad, a pair of arms to keep you safe and warm, and a pair of lips to tell you how perfect you are and kiss your tears away" answered Biffy as he stroke her back gently.

"… God, you're corny" smiled Kimmie as she shoved Biffy. Biffy rolled his eyes but still had his arm around her.

"I'm just saying that I'm here for you, and that you're alright, okay?" said Biffy as he kissed her on the forehead. Kimmie hummed and gave Biffy a big hug in return.

Biffy can be such a lug at times.

But he's  _her_  lovable big lug.

 

* * *

_**2:45am: Ping Residence – Front Door** _

Lee and Chase have returned from the park with some souvenirs for their family; for mom and dad a Japanese bonsai plant, for Priscilla a decorative oak log for her home, and for Taz a bag of cherry blossom treats.

"Thanks for the fun time at the park bro, it was nice to go there for a change" said Lee as he gave his brother a peck on the cheek and retrieved the bag of treats for Taz. However, his brother turned him around and wrapped his arms around his slender waist.

"Don't I get a reward for behaving myself?" Chase asked as he nuzzled Lee refusing to let his brother go until he gets what he wants.

Lee plopped a sakura treat into his brother's mouth and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Maybe when mom and dad aren't around" said Lee as he caressed his brother's cheek with his right hand and walked up to his room, teasing his brother along the way. The moment he opens the door of his bedroom Taz leapt from the bed and excitedly pounced about the room. Lee smiled when he saw his pet tatzelwurm and called for him, in a second the creature crawled up Lee's body and perched himself on Lee's shoulder so that it could give his human a few licks.

"Hahaha, alright Taz that tickles! Here I've got some treats for you" the mention of treats made Taz very happy especially when Lee placed them in his treat bowl. The tatzelwurm ate one and rolled around in glee, it tastes so good. Lee petted Taz on the head and made way to his computer to check if he had any e-mails or video calls from his friends. Apparently there were none, but an incoming video call from an unknown number was visible on the top right corner of his screen.

Out of curiosity, Lee double-clicked the number and the video chat opened to reveal to him his worst enemy; Lynch Webber.

"Lynch… What do you want" growled Lee.

Lynch grinned at batted his eyelashes at him.

"Aww, is that any way to treat your ol' pal, Lee? Can't an amigo call his best friend to ask how he's doing?" said Lynch dreamily as he cupped his head with his hands.

Lee was getting impatient, he wanted so bad to close the window but he was refused by Lynch.

"Ah ah ah, don't be too rash now" said Lynch as he tut at Lee.

With a whistle, Taz stood on his hind legs and snarled at Lynch, Lynch immediately flinched when he saw the angry red tatzelwurm snarling at him menacingly. The sight of the frighten traitor made Lee smirk.

"I'm sure you remember Taz, big and scary tatzelwurm with rows of sharp teeth. Of course you do, Taz nearly mauled you back at the fair, remember?" said Lee as he stroked Taz's head gently.

"Haahaa, I remember... good times… we don't really need to go there, and besides I'm just here to give you a friendly warning" Lynch explained nervously as Taz bared his sharp fangs at him. Lee raised his brow at that.

"Warn me?"

"Yea buddy, just wanna tell you to be really careful"

"You're losing my interest Lynch. You have to the count of three to explain yourself or I'll end this conversation. End of story" said Lee as he reached for the cancel call tab above the video chat. As he counted backwards, Lynch immediately gave in and explained himself.

"Alright! Alright! We'll play it your way daddy'o. There's been something fishy going on around town and I have a sneaking suspicion your big brother may be a part of the whole shin'dig, you digging me?"

"No, I don't"

"Look, just trust me on this and be careful with the people around you, especially that brother of yours"

"Chase? Why would I believe anything you have to say. If you haven't noticed you were the reason I was stuck with a whole year of detention and nearly had my butt annihilated by Barrage, angry blue tatzelwurms, and cleaners. Does any of that ring a bell!"

"Trust me Lee, I may be crazy but I follow orders. That prank was all Vice-Principal Victoria's idea, not mine. I'm just the mole that does all the dirty work, I know what goes on around the school and town, and I know when something's up. You don't have to trust me, but remember to check your bed for monsters once in a while. If you believe me, just contact me with this number at 8 o'clock and I'll tell you everything" said Lynch.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry daddy-o, but I can't tell you more right now. I'm sorta in a detention room of my own at the moment. I'll be seeing ya on the flipside!" said Lynch as he logged out from the chat. Lee tried to call him back but the line was disconnected. What did Lynch mean by look under his bed for monsters?

Lee walked over to his bed and kneeled down, there were no monsters hidden under his bed but there was a little blinking red light clinging to one of his bed post. He reached out for it and examined it. It was a bug! Someone planted it in his room when he wasn't around to stalk his every move! But how? The doors and windows to the house were shut and locked when Lee and his family were out, there was no way anyone could get in, unless they had the house key.

Lee gasped, it did not make any sense! The night he went to the fair with Cam and Holger his parents went out for dinner. The only other person who had any access to the house was…

"Chase?"

"You called?"

When Lee spun around, he felt like he was a deer in headlights. There standing by his door frame was his big brother, Chase.

With the bug clutched in his hand, Lee had no clue what to do or say at the moment. Whichever move he chooses will determine the outcome of the conversation, but that doesn't matter anymore.

Because Lee knew in the back of his mind.

He was completely screwed.

To be continued…

 

* * *

**There you are, Chapter 7! Send a review or two and tell me what you think, my hand hurts from typing for two days so I'm gonna go and soak it in cold water. Chapter 8 will have to wait for a bit because I have to write a draft for it first, so it may be out in April. See you guys then and take care. Bye!**


	8. Dirty Little Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on the Serpent and the Tazelwurm;
> 
> Lee gasped, it did not make any sense! The night he went to the fair with Cam and Holger his parents went out for dinner. The only other person who had any access to the house was…
> 
> "Chase?"
> 
> "You called?"
> 
> When Lee spun around, he felt like he was a deer in headlights. There, standing by his door frame was his big brother, Chase.
> 
> With the bug clutched in his hand, Lee had no clue what to do or say at the moment. Whichever move he chooses will determine the outcome of the conversation, but that doesn't matter anymore.
> 
> Because Lee knew in the back of his mind.
> 
> He was completely screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys, just a heads up, this is a Detentionaire slash fic starring the Serpent, Lee Ping and other characters from the series. Mainly this story revolves around the Serpent and Lee, where the both of them are brothers and that Serpent's name is Chase (because honestly, he looks like a Chase to me).

Lee's Room

Think about the worst situation you could be in right now.

Being late for class,

A bully cornering you in mess hall,

Your crush ripping that love letter you've been working hard for in front of you,

Now think of that situation, times by 10.

That's how it feels for our main man; Lee Ping at the moment.

Where we last left off, Lee stood in his room like a deer in headlights while his brother casually leaned over his door-frame at the mention of his name. Lee could hear his heart thumping loud in his ear, as if it was a drum.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

His pulse was racing, his heart feeling as if it could burst out from his rib cage at any moment. Alright, so that was a bit excessive. However, no one can deny that he was feeling a bit trapped in the moment. There by the door, stood his brother, Chase. A man of many mysteries. And one of those mysteries was in the palm of his hand, a bug.

Could the bug be used to track Lee's every move? Did Chase really plant it under his bed? Questions after questions bubbled in his mind as the evidence was trapped within his grasp. Lee tightens his grasp on the bug, hoping that his brother does not see it, however, his action did not go unnoticed Chase had the eyes of a hawk. A very handsome and creepy hawk, mind you. The moment he saw Lee's hand gripping into a tight hold over something in the palm of his hand, he began to question him.

"What do you have there, Lil' bro?" Chase asked as he quirked an eyebrow at Lee.

Lee mentally cursed himself, what was he supposed to answer? Oh, nothing. Just a tracker I found under my bed. You don't by any chance know anything about this, do you? He had to get rid of the bug, or at least hide it from Chase's view until he examines it further. He remembered his gift for Taz, a bag of sakura treats. Lee looked over his shoulder where Taz rested on his bed, and gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, Taz" thought Lee as he held his fist up.

Lee looked at Chase and told him it was a sakura treat he brought for Taz. Chase looked at Lee suspiciously as if not believing a word his brother said. As if on cue, Taz leapt off the bed and wagged his tail in the air while his body was positioned in a begging stance. Was Taz trying to help Lee? Lee pets Taz on the head before he offered the 'treat' to Taz's mouth. Lee made sure he cupped his hand so that Chase wouldn't see the bug, but would assume it was a treat.

Taz immediately gobbled the bug in his mouth, and scurried off downstairs. Lee gave a relief sigh and told Chase that it was just a treat, nothing out of the ordinary.

Chase made his way towards Lee and asked him why he called his name.

"Oh, that? I called to ask you if you wanted another treat. So, do you want some?" Lee asked, as he held the bag of sakura treats out for Chase.

Chase smiled softly and accepted a few treats from Lee, before he kissed him on the forehead and thanked him. Once Chase had left his room, Lee counted to five before he walked over to his door and examined the hallway.

Yup, he's gone.

Lee proceeded to close his bedroom door firmly, once he was alone, he reexamined the caller ID Lynch used to contact him. Aside from the lame name "NutsboutYou", Lee noticed that he could not recall Lynch. Apparently, he has to follow what the nutjob says and call him at 8.

Perfect.

Just freaking perfect.

There has got to be something about that bug Lynch wasn't telling him. And what did he mean there was something going down in town? Whatever, no more games Lynch. I'm gonna find you and when I do, you're gonna start answering some of my questions.

Because darn it! I am sick of playing your twisted games! Wasn't a year in high school enough, you sicko?!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3:05pm: Martinez Residence – Cam's Room

Bored.

Bored.

Bored.

So, bored~.

There was nothing good to watch on TV, Cam has already finished watching a marathon of "The Love and the Loveless" Seasons 1 to 4, and he's written a paragraph of his autobiography; "Heart of a Lion, and Legs of a Chihuahua". It was official, he has done absolutely everything on his mental list.

Well, all except cleaning his room. He'll do that another day.

"Urgh, so bored!" said Cam as he slammed his pillow to his face in boredom.

Just then, his phone began vibrating and was playing a familiar tune which he customized to easily identify his callers' ID. It was Lee! Cam hurriedly ran for his phone, nearly tripping along the way and snatched it from the table and answered it,

"Lee! Finally, it's been forever bro! What's the 411 homeboy?" Cam asked excitedly, he missed Lee so much and hearing his best friend's voice again made him gleeful.

"Whoa! Miss me much?" Lee chuckled.

Cam laughed and told him he wouldn't miss him, if he hadn't gone MIA for nearly two days. Lee laughed at that and apologized to Cam, he asked him what it was he wanted to discuss with him about Holger. Cam bit the bottom of his lip, then he explained everything to Lee. Greta. Steve's baby. Including their trip to the hospital.

"Oh God! How did I not know?! Is Holg okay?" Lee asked as his voice was laced with concern.

"No, amigo. He's been sulking in his room all day, and he's really looking blue since that day at the hospital" Cam said sadly. He will never forget the look of devastation and anguish in the eyes of his foreign friend. It was simply too sad.

"God, I feel awful. First, his cheese and now his lady? Holger really needs a break from all this drama" said Lee as he made his way to his desk.

"What do you have in mind?" Cam asked.

Lee looked over his desk to search for anything he could think of that may cheer Holger up. Hmm, cake store flier, exotic exhibition in the park, poetry slam at Coco Café. Lee had a brilliant idea! Why not surprise Holger with a little get together of just the three of them? Lee and Cam could bake him a cake, and surprise Holger with a trip to the gym. Holger loves the gym!

"Yo, got an idea? I could smell your brain frying something up" Cam joked.

Lee rolled his eyes and told him of his plan.

"Dude! That's a great idea!"

"I know, right? Alright, I'll be by your place in 20 minutes. Oh yeah, do you have any idea what flavor of cake Holger likes?" Lee asked as he made his way downstairs with a pencil and paper and into the kitchen.

Come to think of it, Cam had no clue what Holger likes. Does he like chocolate? Strawberry? Gooseberry? Hmm, he'll have to think about it for a bit. He told Lee he'll get back to him on that and ended his call.

Maybe Ma could help me with picking a flavor of Holger's cake?

Cam made his way downstairs and called out for his mother.

"Ma, do you know what flavor cake Holger likes? Ma, you there?" Cam called. He examined the living room, his lounge room; which is the basement, and the kitchen. But, there was no sign of her. Perhaps she went out to pick up Angelina from her playdate at Suzie's place. Cam was about to return to his room when a stack of white envelopes were left unattended on the floor to his front door.

Oh, the mail just came!

Cam walked over to the pile of mail on the floor and checked if there were any mail for him.

Water bill,

Promotion for a new vacuum,

Women's Weekly Magazine for Mom's,

Postcard from Uncle Roscoe,

And a letter for mom?

Cam examined the letter further and found that it was from a man named Richardson. Was he a friend of mom? He's pretty sure he has never heard that name before. Suddenly, the front door opened to reveal his mother with Angelina in hand. Angelina scurried over to Cam, demanding that he play with her. Cam smiled at her and told her he'll be with her in a minute and headed towards their mother.

"Hello son. Is there anything in the mail?"

"Nah, just some promotions, bills and your subscription to 'Women's Weekly'. Oh yeah, here's a letter for you from a dude named Richardson. He a friend of yours, ma?" Cam asked as he handed the envelope to his mother.

Mrs. Martinez looked at the letter and told him he was just an old friend she hadn't heard from for years.

"Never mind about him, hijo. Was there something you needed?" Mrs. Martinez made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to retrieve a jug of lemonade and a plastic wrapped meatloaf from the top counter.

"Ah, yeah. Do you know what flavor cake Lee and I should make for Holger's get-well cake?" Cam asked as he sat by the kitchen counter.

"Doesn't Holger like fish? Why not make him fishcakes?" suggested Mrs. Martinez as she plopped the meatloaf in the microwave.

"Really ma? Fishcakes?"

"Well, you could always go for chocolate cake"

"…Chocolate isn't a really bad idea. Maybe we could make him both?"

"It's up to you, hijo. Just make sure you do not burn-down my kitchen again, I just had the counter fixed" said Mrs. Martinez as she gave him a smooch on the forehead.

"Ma… I was 10, how was I supposed to know you can't put wrapping foil in the microwave?" said Cam as he pouted.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3:15pm: Holgaart Residence – Living Room

Since his little run-in with Steve, Holger has been feeling all blue the whole day. He had two servings of chocolate ice cream, took a long bubble bath with lavender-scented candles, but nothing seems to be working. There was a gray cloud looming over him, and he needed a ray of sunshine to make it go away.

Thankfully, his wish was granted when an incoming call from Lee appeared on his phone's screen.

"Hey, Holg! Long time no see" said Lee as he did his best to cheer Holger up.

"Lee! Holger be missing you very much! Why you no call Holger? Holger worried Lee gone and get in trouble" said Holger as his voice was laced with concern over his missing Asian friend.

"Sorry Holg, I had to help Chase at the Hydra the whole day, and I'm still bruised from our fight with Lynch" said Lee as he rubbed the swollen part on the small of his back where the box crate left on him.

"Holger understands, when can we be hanging out, again?" Holger asked.

"Actually Holg, could you possibly swing by Cam's place first? Cam needs help with something and he said to come over"

"Ok, Holger will come as soon as Lee gets there. What time we be meeting at Cam's place?" Holger asked.

"Could you come around 5:30pm, Holg?"

"Oh sure, Holger with the speed of Leif Veraakseen, will come to aid friends! This Holger swearsies!"

"Haha, alright Holg. We'll be seeing you there, take care" said Lee as he ended his call.

Yes! Holger's friends be needing his help! This gives Holger the opportunity he needs to get rid of his depression over Steve and Greta. By the power of Captain Strudlellegs, this Holger swearsies!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3:30pm: Martinez Residence – Front Door

As promised, Lee made it to Cam's house before Holger could, so that he and Cam could get a head's start in preparing Holger's surprise get-well cake. Lee approached the front door and gave it a good hard knock, three times. After a minute or two, Mrs. Martinez opened the front door and welcomed Lee in.

"Ah, Lee! Welcome, please come in. Camillio Esmereldo Martinez, you come down here right now and entertain your little friend!" Mrs. Martinez called Cam from the stairway.

"Ma! I'm coming, I'm coming!" cried Cam as he ran down the flight of stairs.

"What did I say about running down the stairs, young man? (Sigh), I'll be out for a few minutes, so please don't make a mess of my kitchen"

"Don't worry ma, me and Lee here are gonna be perfect little angels, right Lee?"

"Totally, at least I'll be" said Lee as he and Mrs. Martinez laughed over the look of Cam's pouty facial expression.

"Alright you two, take care now" said Mrs. Martinez as she walked out the door and into her driveway, where her car is parked.

"So Cam, any ideas for the cake?" Lee asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Check it home-slice, since Holger is a big fan of fish, why not make him fishcakes, yo? And for dessert, a chocolate molten lava cake. How does that sound?"

"Delicious and perfect for Holg. Wanna list down all the ingredients we should get?" Lee asked as he rummaged through his bag to find a piece of paper and pen.

Cam shook his head and told him it won't be necessary.

"No worries, yo. I checked the recipe, so far we have everything, except salmon and salt" said Cam.

"Cool, we'll just run to Mr. O'Neil's store and grab them. By the way, how's Brandy's party?" Lee asked as they made their way out the door.

"Dude! It was freaking awesome! The band was alive, yo! The chikas were there and…"

Cam looked left and right to make sure no one hears him when he continues. He immediately pulled Lee closer to him and whispered in his right ear.

"Brandy and I kissed!" Lee pulled away from his friend in shock, but gave him a good pat on the back and congratulated him with glee.

"Cam! That's amazing! How was it?"

"Dude, it felt like fireworks and sunshine, with a hint of spit" Cam explained as they reached the bus stop. Cam examined Lee's foot and asked him how's his 'sprain' was. Lee took a moment to understand what Cam meant by that, and it clicked him. He told Cam it was nothing, and that he should just go easy when it comes to running.

"Oh that's cool, yo. Wouldn't want you to get all bruised and stuff. Speaking of old bruises, how's your bruise from that they we fought Lynch? Does it still hurt?" Cam asked as he and Lee walked up to the bus and made their way to their seats.

"Oh that? It's fine. But, get this, Lynch called me last night" Lee whispered.

"What! Like on the phone?!"

"No, online. He said something about not trusting Chase and guess what I found in my room"

"What?"

Lee retrieved the small bug from his bag which was sealed in a vacuum packaging. It was the size of a bouncy ball with a red glass center. Lee handed the package over to Cam, who examined the bug further.

"Dude! Could it be-?"

"I don't know, but whatever is going on I want answers. Like why did someone put a bug in my room, and who stole Holg's cheese"

"Oh yeah! Nearly forgot about the cheese. Any leads?" Cam asked as he tried to open the packaging.

"So far, none. But, Lynch knows something and I intend to find out what it is. I mean, what's his game?"

"I dunno bro, but whatever it is, it smells trouble"

"Exactly, looks like we'll have to chalk that up on our "Mysteries to be Solved" board" Lee said as he turned to his friend, who was struggling to open the packaging.

"Cam no!"

Once Cam managed to open the packaging, a foul scent entered his nostrils and flared his nasal senses. The smell was positively repulsive! Cam immediately closed the packaging and forced his head to the side to breathe in some fresh air. Once he has enough, he turned to Lee and demanded to know why the content of the bag smells like expired milk.

"Dulce madre de la gracia! Why does it stink?!" Cam demanded to know.

Lee rubbed the back of his neck and told him that Taz got a hold of the bug in his mouth and made way with it.

"Ew, tazelwurm slobber, yuck! Dude, really? You had to fish it out from the belly of the beast? Well, that must be a drag trying to get it out of its mouth, huh?"

Lee turned away from Cam when he said that. Cam quirked an eyebrow at Lee's avoidance in answering his question and leaned closer to him.

"It did come out of its mouth, right?"

"… You could say that"

"Lee, where did you get the bug?!"

"… More like the other end, Cam"

Never before in Lee's life has he heard his Cuban friend, cursed such vulgarity and demanded him to never show him the bug ever again until it has been rinsed in soap water for a week.

Oh Cam, when will you ever learn to not open other's package without their consent?  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

4:10pm: O'Neil's Grocers – Fish Aisle

"Alright Cam, all we need left is the salmon and we're home free" said Lee as he wheeled the cart over to the fish aisle.

"No problem, dude. I've got this, should we get it whole or buy it in packs?" Cam asked.

"I dunno, what did the recipe say?"

"It says to use freshly sliced salmon meat, so should we get the whole fish or just the package with the meat only?"

"Better the package, saves us the time" Lee said as he pulled the cart over to the cash register. Cam told him he'll be right back with the package, and made his way to the other end of the aisle. As he was off searching for a freshly packed salmon, Lee couldn't help but think over what Lynch had said to him online.

"There's been something fishy going on around town, and I have a sneaking suspicion your big brother may be a part of the whole shin' dig, you digging me?"

"Be careful with the people around you, especially that brother of yours"

"You don't have to trust me, but remember to check your bed for monsters once in a while"

Why would Lynch tell him that?

Was Chase really responsible for planting the bug in his room?

But why?

Why would Chase do that?

Lee's thoughts of Lynch and his brother were cut short when Cam came over to the cart and handed him two packages of salmon meat. Seeing his friend deep in thought, Cam asked him what he was thinking about.

"Penny for your thoughts, hombre?"

Lee smiled at his friend and shook his head.

"It's a little complicated, Cam"

"Try me"

"Lynch says Chase is planning something behind my back, but how could I trust him? Lynch, or Radcircles, was the one responsible for framing me for the biggest prank in school"

"True, plus the nutcase is a few screws short of being sane. He's practically loco in the coco if you get me"

Lee and Cam laughed at the thought of that.

"Besides, does peanut-head have any evidence to back that up?" Cam asked.

Lee contemplated about it for a minute, apart from the bug he found under his bed, there were no indications that Chase could be the one who planted the bug under his bed. Let alone spy on him. So, who could have done it?

"Come to think of it, apart from the bug, no"

Cam nodded his head, as he and Lee made their way out the door and to the bus stop. Cam suggested that Lee confront his brother and clear the air. On the contrary, Lee wasn't sure he's ready to approach his brother about the bug, or whether he's planning anything behind his back. He wanted answers that for sure, but how will he do so without ruining his relationship with his brother? His brother may be egotistical, sadistic, and perverted. However, he cares deeply for Lee, and Lee for him.

God, why must he be so complicated?

"If you want some help on that bug, you could ask one of the tech-wiz from our school. Hey, why not ask Grayson? He's great with track-tech" Cam suggested.

"Yeah, you're right! God, nearly forgot we've got a genius on our deck. Hope he could help me with this bug though, the sooner I figure what it does and where it came from, the closer I am in getting my answers"

"Or you could ask Irwin"

"No"

Well, it wouldn't hurt to suggest…  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

4:30pm: Martinez Residence – Kitchen

Cam and Lee were currently setting up the workplace to prepare Holger's fishcakes, there were freshly peeled potatoes, some healthy yellow lemons, choice of condiments, and flour. Cam was in charge of preparing the meat, while Lee prepared the lemon juice for the batch. All seemed to be going smoothly until a third party showed up and asked what they were doing.

"What are you guys doing?" Angelina asked as she plopped herself on the kitchen counter's chair.

"We're making fishcakes for Holger, wanna help?" Lee asked as he handed her half a lemon. Angelina was delighted to help, but Cam thought otherwise.

"Lee, no! She can't help! She's clumsy in the kitchen, and it's dangerous for Angelina to be here" Angelina puffed her cheeks and pouted, she wasn't clumsy! It was the knife's fault for being slippery! Lee chuckled and calmed his antsy friend, he wouldn't let Angelina near sharp cooking tools, of course. That's why she will be helping him squeeze the lemon juice out of the lemons, instead.

"Yeah, Cam! I'm a great juicer, look!" said Angelina as she forced her grip on the lemon and squeezed the juice out of the fruit. The force was strong enough to squeeze the juice out, however, some managed to fly out of the fruit and into someone's eye.

Specifically, Cam's.

Cam howled in pain and clutched his eye, Lee and Angelina laughed for a bit before rushing Cam over to the sink and washing his eye thoroughly. Once all traces of lemon juice were washed off his eye, Cam gave both Lee and Angelina a deathly glare with one puffy red eye.

Lee snickered and told Angelina to come back to the kitchen later, she'll be a good help in decorating Holger's surprise chocolate molten lava cake instead. Angelina perked up from her seat and gave Lee a big hug, before rushing out of the kitchen and into the living room to watch her favorite shows. Lee turned to Cam and patted him on the shoulder.

"C'mon Cam, it was an accident, lighten up"

Cam glared daggers at Lee.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you the one who had his eye seared with lemon juice by his only sibling?" seethed Cam. Lee rolled his eyes and told him they should get back to work. Remember, no drama during Holger's surprise party.

After 40 minutes have passed, both Holger's fishcakes and chocolate molten lava cake were done, all was left was to decorate the chocolate cake and what better way to decorate such a beauty than to let a preschooler do the honors? Angelina had fun decorating the chocolate cake with icing and sprinkles, especially with Cam and Lee. The fun didn't end there, they had a sprinkle fight! Lee and Angelina against Cam and the icing bag. It was the fight of the century. The trio were now completely caked in icing and sprinkles.

"We should probably call him"

"Yeah, you're right. Yo, Angelina, toss me my phone!" said Cam. Angelina went over to his bag and tossed the phone to him.

Cam dialed Holger's number and waited for three consecutive seconds before a familiar voice spoke on the other end of the receiver.

"Hello friend Cam! This is Holger from school! You bee needing me at your house, ja?"

"Yeah Holg, just swing by my crib. Lee and I are here waiting for you" Cam said over the line.

"Okay! Holger be seeing you soonsies, bye-bye" said Holger as he closed his phone.

Alright, the plan was in motion. The trio immediately made their way to the pantry where the cleaning supplies were and cleared the mess they made. All was left was to surprise their Norwegian best friend and scarf down some delicious looking cakes!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

5:10pm: Martinez Residence – Front Porch

Oh gosh he was late!

Well, better late than never, I guess.

Holger ran up to the door and gave it a few knocks. When no one answered, he began to call his friends' names.

"Lee? Cam? Little Cam?"

No one answered.

Did they not hear him?

Holger turned the knob of the front door and realized it was unlocked. So there was someone home then. As he made his way into the house, he continued to call for his friends. He heard a rattle coming from the kitchen and asked if there was someone there.

"Cam? Lee? You be in kitchen?"

Lee was the first to answer him.

"Yeah Holg! Come in, we're all here"

Holger hoped his friends were alright, why did they not answer him when he called? Were they listening to music? Holger thought all the possible reasons behind the silence and why his friends needed him to be at Cam's home.

Painting the room,

Moving stuff,

Cleaning the house,

He thought it all. All except for his friends gathering around the kitchen counter with two beautifully decorated cakes in front of them while they beamed at his presence. They cheered and cried 'Surprise' at Holger and proceeded to hug him. There was so much feelings going on in him right now.

Joy,

Love,

Surprise,

There were so many, but if he had to choose. He would choose love right now. His friends were worried about him, and they wanted to cheer him up. Tears of happiness streaked his cheeks as he hugged his best friends tightly. His friends.

His wonderful, amazing, and loving friends.

How could he live without them?

He and his friends celebrated his get well party and they crashed on Cam's couch in his lounge room. With their bellies filled with cake and grins plastered on their faces, they proceeded to watch one of Holger's favorite movies; "Power-tastic Unicorn 2: Ultra Rainbow Rescue" which was Angelina's favorite too.

With Holger in the middle, Lee to his right and Cam and Angelina on his left. Today was a fantastic day for Holger. A fantastic day to spend with his favorite people.

And perhaps…

A day to move on…

To be continued...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the real Chapter 8 is up! Wow! That was the longest writer's block I've ever had. Thank you for all your support, and Chapter 9 will be up shortly after. Kudos to the people who understood my references, and a bonus to those who could identify my easter egg (Hee hee). Just wanted a nice fluffy chapter to wash down all those drama-llamas we've been having. It's a nice pace, but there are more questions to be answered! Who is this Richardson? Will Lee get his answers? Is Chase really to blame? Will I ever stop procrastinating? A fraction of it will be answered in Chapter 9! Gimme some reviews too, please :D


	9. Seeking Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on the Serpent and the Tazelwurm;
> 
> His wonderful, amazing, and loving friends.
> 
> How could he live without them?
> 
> He and his friends celebrated his get well party and they crashed on Cam's couch in his lounge room. With their bellies filled with cake and grins plastered on their faces, they proceeded to watch one of Holger's favorite movies; "Power-tastic Unicorn 2: Ultra Rainbow Rescue" which was Angelina's favorite too.
> 
> With Holger in the middle, Lee to his right and Cam and Angelina on his left. Today was a fantastic day for Holger. A fantastic day to spend with his favorite people.
> 
> And perhaps…
> 
> A day to move on…  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys, just a heads up, this is a Detentionaire slash fic starring the Serpent, Lee Ping and other characters from the series. Mainly this story revolves around the Serpent and Lee, where the both of them are brothers and that Serpent's name is Chase (because honestly, he looks like a Chase to me).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Detentionaire characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own any music that I may mention either as the story progresses. Without further a due, let's begin.

7:00pm: Martinez Residence - Front Porch

After the fun-filled day of eating cakes and watching rainbow unicorns fighting off evil-doers with the power of rainbows and sunshine. The boys decided to say their goodbyes and head home. Cam escorted Lee and Holger to the driveway while he cradled Angelina in his arms.

"Thanks again for coming over Lee, wouldn't have done it without you" said Cam.

"No probs dude. Looks like Angelina is all powered out" Lee said as he gently stroked Angelina's head. Angelina shifted in Cam's arm but continued to snooze and snuggled close to her brother's warm chest. Cam smiled at her and brought her close to him.

"Yeah, the little monstruo needs her beauty sleep. I'll bring her in, you two make sure you get home safe, okay?"

"We will friend Cam! Be making sure little Cam does not get eaten by the ferocious åttebeinte søvn slange when she sleeps" said Holger as he waved goodbye to Cam. Cam chuckled and shook his head.

"No worries, hombre. I'll make sure she won't get eaten by the attie-something" waved Cam as he bid farewell and good-night to his two best friends. Lee and Holger had the moment to themselves to fill in the blanks each of them missed from their separation. Holger told Lee about Steve and his baby, while Lee told Holger about his discovery of the strange bug under his bed.

"Bug? Like those crawly-scary creatures in nature shows?" Holger asked as he shuddered at the thought of a creepy-crawly scurrying around, especially in someone's room.

"Kinda, but it's more mechanical than organic. Someone has been keeping tabs on me, and Lynch knows who" Lee told him as they sat on their bus seat.

"If scary Lynch man knows, why he not tell Lee?"

"That's because it's his way of playing a sick game with me. He wants me to call him at 8 and I still have no clue who'd done it" Lee said.

On one hand, his brother could have planted the bug in his bed when he was out. On the other hand, it could be someone else. Let's say it was Chase. What was he after? It would make sense if it was someone else. Then they would need to keep a tracker on him.

Time was running out,

Lee was nowhere close to solving the mystery of the missing cheese,

Or who could be responsible for leaving a tracker in his room.

'Looks like I'll have to sponge more information out of Lynch' Lee thought to himself.

Did I just say sponge? Ew, that's gross…

"Lee be needing help the, ja?" Holger grinned at Lee as the thought of helping his best-friend once more came to surface.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, buddy" Lee nodded.

Lee turned his attention to the bus' window and viewed the scene. There were people out there in the streets that Lee has met and has yet to meet. Strangers around him. The stranger they are to him, the more suspicious they become. Lee kept reminding himself in his head;

There are thousands of people out there,

Any one of them could have planted that tracker in his bed,

But please, for the love of Christ,

Let it not be Chase…  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

?:? pm: Unknown Location

Apparently this place has a thing for cobwebs and spiders. Because the motif of every room he turns to either have an eight-legged friend swinging around or webs that could cloud your vision. Either way, it's not a fancy sight.

After getting a hold of Lee on a computer that once belonged to a guard. Poor fool didn't stand a chance against him. Lynch managed to identify the location of his cell and where he was at the moment through the facility's layout in the computer server. Apparently he was underneath the Hydra Casino.

'Figures… What better way to hold a maniac than to keep him hostage in another maniac's domain'

But, interestingly enough this underground holding facility has another wing that leads elsewhere. Apparently it leads somewhere further away from the Hydra. So the holding facility could fit more than two people here. Interesting. Before Lynch could examine the layout further, footsteps could be heard coming towards the room he was currently in.

'Crud! Looks like I've got some company on my tail' thought Lynch as he hid behind a row of lockers. The footsteps were getting closer and a creak of the door was heard. Lynch took a deep breath as he held his taser close to him ready to strike whenever there was a clear opening.

The shadowed figured passed the row of lockers Lynch hid behind but turned when he heard a noise. It crept closer to the lockers and a long appendage reached out towards the shadows that hid Lynch's lithe frame.

'That's it, come closer…"

Before his cover was blown, a little mouse squeaked its way passed his legs and scurried towards the opened door. The shadowed figure seems to have taken a notice of the little rodent and shifted its attention elsewhere. Once his attention turned towards the door of the office, Lynch leaped out and subdued the figure by zapping him in the neck. The figure twitched and jerked violently and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Lynch examined the body and found that the figure was wearing a lab coat. A female researcher, perhaps?

If only his parents could see him now,

Attacking a defenseless girl,

How did they raise him?

"Hello, what do we have here" upon closer examination of the jacket Lynch noticed that the collapsed researcher had an ID with her. Jackpot! With a card like that Lynch could get a free card out of this loony bin! Then again, there's the extended wing that leads elsewhere he discovered. What other glorious secrets has the snake kept?

"Oh, this is too good to pass up on" Lynch said as he swiped the card away from the researcher and examined the clock on his left.

7:15 pm

'Still got plenty of time before baby-boy calls. Might as well do some touring on my own in this crypt-tastic place' thought Lynch as he exited the room. So far that researcher lady had no back up, which was a relief for Lynch since cleanup will be a major bit-

"Hello? What do we have here?"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

7:15pm: Ping Residence - Front Hall

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Lee called as he walked into his house. His father greeted him from the living room and asked how his day with his friends was. Lee smiled and gave his dad a big hug, he told him he had fun and was glad that the surprise party went smoothly.

"Ah, I'm glad to hear it. Why don't you come sit with me? I'm watching a documentary of the Hammerhead shark and it's quite fascinating" Alfred suggested as he pat the empty seat beside him on the couch.

"Sure thing dad, sounds like fun" Lee scooted close to his dad on the couch and his father draped and arm over his shoulder. It was nice to take it easy after all the drama he has gone through. No more thinking about Holger's missing cheese or the bug he discovered under his bed. Right now it was all about spending some time with Papa Ping and watching Hammerheads swimming in the ocean.

Yup.

Not thinking about the bug.

Or Lynch.

Or Chase.

'Speaking of Chase'

"Hey dad, where's Chase and mom?" Lee asked as he turned to his father who was still fixated by the documentary on the Hammerheads.

"Your mother got tired so she clocked in early, and I think your brother is upstairs in his room. He mentioned something about coming up with new ideas for his casino. You know how he gets when it comes to business" said Alfred ah he patted his son on the shoulder.

'You have no idea'

Sensing a turn in his son's disposition Alfred turned his attention fully towards Lee and asked him what was going on in his mind.

"Something wrong Lee?"

"Huh? O-oh, no dad. There's nothing wrong"

Alfred gave his son a skeptical look and made a disapproving face.

"Lee, you do know I can tell when you're lying. Come on son, what's eating you?" Alfred asked again, trying to coax Lee to tell him what's eating him up on the inside.

Lee sighed and looked at his father in the eye. How was he going to tell his own dad that he can't trust his own brother?

"I'm sort-of stuck with something I heard from a friend"

"Okay, what's it about?" Alfred asked.

"… He told me that I should trust someone because he was potting something. Maybe something against me or others, I don't know" Lee explained the situation between him and Lynch.

"Do you trust this mysterious friend of yours?"

"No way! He's a loony and he got me in trouble before"

"…But you think that he may be telling the truth?"

Lee leaned his head close to his father's shoulder and held his hand that was on his shoulder. Hearing it being elaborated by his dad sounds so wrong and complicated, why must Lee do complicated?

"At least a fraction of it. Dad, what am I gonna do?" Lee asked as he turned to his father for some form of answer. Alfred thought long and hard before answering his youngest son's question.

"Well, believing in something for just a fraction is not a big deal, Lee. But I guess if there was some form of proof that could tell you if your friend is plotting something against you may be the answer you're looking for"

'If only you knew dad, if only you knew'

"But why play detective? You might as well ask your friend if there's something going on. Sure, they may be hesitant in answering your questions and they may be hurt that you don't trust them, but remember Lee fixing a sinkhole is better than avoiding the hole" Alfred advised him.

Lee quirked his eyebrow and gave his father a confused look.

Alfred chuckled under his breath.

"I mean be direct and avoid beating around the bush, son. It'll only seem complicated if you make it to be complicated"

Lee thought to himself, maybe his dad was right. Who was he to accuse his own brother when there's no proof as yet that he could be behind the track-tech? Lee felt awful about accusing Chase, but he needed some answers.

"You've got it now, kiddo?"

"Yeah, thanks dad" Lee thanked his father for the advice and excused himself from the living room. As he approached the top floor corridor, he was faced with two options. On his right was his bedroom door, that's where his computer is and his only means to contact Lynch. He could push Lynch into telling him what he knows about the bug, but can he trust him? The other option was on his left; Chase's door. He could approach him and asked straightforwardly if there was anything going on, but we're talking about a sly, manipulative, and dangerous man right here.

Who can he really trust?

His manipulative brother?

Or his traitorous ex-friend?

Lee had little time to ask both of them on the same night, so he had to sacrifice the other for another day. After examining his options, Lee approached his chosen door and inhaled a good amount of air.

No more games!

If he wanted some answers,

Then, gosh darn it, he will get them!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

7:45pm: Martinez Residence - Kitchen

"Good night Angelina, sweet dreams" Cam said as he stroked his sister's bangs away from her face and gave her forehead a soft kiss.

Angelina hummed in her sleep and held her favorite dolly, Marie, close to her. Cam walked out of the room and gently close the door behind him. It was a tiring day for all of them, but he was happy that Holger and Angelina enjoyed themselves.

'I wonder if there's still some of that fishcake in the fridge' Cam thought as he made his way down the steps and into the kitchen. Looks like it was his lucky day, there was a piece of fish cake and chocolate molten lava cake on a plate on the top shelf of his fridge.

'Mmm~ wonder if there's anything good on TV?'

Cam gathered his beverage a snack and proceeded to the basement but he was halted from his tracks by the voice of his mother talking to someone on the phone in her office. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on people, but it seems the conversation is getting heated between his mom and the caller.

All that he heard was 'Stop being so stubborn' and 'Drop it'. Must be one of the doctors refusing to get over a case again. So Cam did not pay anymore mind to his mother's conversation with her mysterious caller.

Cam did the right thing by walking away from the office door.

That way.

He wouldn't hear his mother's soft sobbing coming from the room.

Ignorance is truly a bliss.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

7:57 pm: Underground Holding Facility - Computer Room

'3 more minutes, and my darling will call' Lynch thought as he eyed the wall clock.

So far from his tour, he found that the holding facility had four laboratories, twelve holding cells, and three offices that required a staff pass to get in. And who might be the lucky sicko to score one of those passes? Lynch Webber, of course!

Really, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Computers to your left, and scared staff held at taser point on the right. Honestly, with a name as sly as serpent the snake-breath would've had some super-secret dirt, he keeps to himself if he used most of his funds building this giant rat trap. So far all he could dig up from the servers were operations for a bigger wing for the casino, new inventory of slot machines and casino card tables, and a plan to name his new wing after his mother.

'How sickeningly cute' Lynch mused.

However, Lynch found two interesting folders on the office's main computer. One was titled 'Operation Skincrawler' while the other was named 'Specimens'. Lynch left-clicked the folder named Skinwalker first, but the folder had no contents in it.

'Looks like whoever used this computer before me must have deleted the contents before I had a chance to take a sneak-peek, oh poo' Lynch thought.

Next, he examined the contents in the folder named Specimens. Looks like there were only five available documents; one was a consent sheet to proceed with the assigned operation, while the other three were reports of the research.

'Hello, what do we have here?' Lynch thought to himself as he examined the reports and the fifth document in the server. Just then his phone's alarm began to vibrate, looks like it was time to have a little chat with Lee. Lynch minimized the screen and logged into his caller account, once he was in he waited precisely at 8 o'clock for Lee to call and he did.

The sight of the fiery haired teenager brought a smile to his face.

Especially when he makes his 'enough with your BS, sicko' face.

'Has anyone ever told Lee how cute he looked when he's angry?'

"You've got some explaining to do you creep" Lee seethed.

"Golly Lee, no candy or flowers for our second date? You sure know how to put a damper on our romantic evening" Lynch said.

"Enough with your games Lynch, and tell me what I need to know already!" Lee growled at him from the other side of the screen.

"Gee willykers, Lee! What's got your panties in a bunch? Did you check under your bed for monsters, yet?" Lynch asked as he faked innocence.

"Yeah, and wouldn't you know it, I had no monsters under my bed, just a bug"

Lynch smiled at that.

"A little metal bug with a beacon in the center. Wouldn't know anything about that, would you Lynch?"

Lynch sighed and cupped his chin with his right hand while he pushed his seat closer to the screen. How oblivious could this boy be?

"No Lee, I wouldn't know anything about the bug. It's not like I have a clue on who would've been the one to have done it. Honestly Lee, I thought you were the brains here" Lynch rolled his eyes and placed emphasis on each word he selected in his sentence.

"So you do know who's behind it"

"More or less"

Lee gave an exasperated sigh and showed Lynch the bag where the bug was kept. He asked Lynch if he could help him figure out what the bug does or who it might belong to. Lynch simply scoffed at Lee and turned his attention to the minimized window on the server.

"What do I get in return, then?" Lynch asked.

"Huh?"

"Let's say I helped you play detective, what do I get in return?" Lynch asked again.

"… What do you want Lynch?"

"Oh, not much. I need to escape this hell-hole I'm in and-"

"I'm gonna be the person to break you out?" Lee finished his sentence before he could.

"This is why we should have teamed up together in high school, we would've been an unstoppable duo!"

"Yeah, and guess where that led us to? Me getting my butt served by Barrage while doing a year's worth of Detention while you and VP Victoria tried to take over the school by brainwashing teens to Green Apple Splat! Yeah, what a great team we made together. Now are you going to tell me what I want to know or should I just end this call?"

"Ooooh~ Kitty's got claws, daddy likes. Meow~~" Lynch purred and mimicked the action of a cat while Lee shuddered in disgust.

"Just tell me what I want to know"

"Fine, apparently the track-tech you have there was once a tracker supplied by the MW&F Cooperation. I guess the head honchos were using them to keep tabs on their competitors, either that or they have too much money and time to burn"

"Go on" Lee coaxed Lynch to continue.

"So far, from what I've gathered they've been caught and the production for this little buggy were discontinued. How your brother fits into this I do not know, but I can tell you that two years after the discontinuation of the line the new mayor was elected, Hansworth Barneby the 2nd, for a man as jolly as Santa Claus he wasn't really a perfect saint"

"What do you mean" Lee asked.

"Apparently Jolly ol' Nick had a gambling problem. And when I say problem, I mean nearly flushing his whole inheritance down the drain. Specifically, the Hydra's" Lynch said as he examined the 5th document closely.

"Great, why not blog about that on the political forum and get people to start a political campaign why don't you. So the bug belongs to MW&F and whoever planted it in my bed must have access to the tech without any trouble. Smells like Cassandra or her drones' work to me" Lee said as he packed the bug away in his bag and sealed it from view.

Lynch hummed in agreement.

"But your brother could be in alliance with them. Remember, we're talking about the Serpent, the evil right-hand man of Cassandra, and did I mention he's crazy?"

Lee rolled his eyes at Lynch and told him he knows that his brother may be a bit irrational at times, but he's not the psychotic maniac that kicked him in the gut and smashed him into a crate of Green Apple Splat.

'Urgh, you're still upset about that?'

"Anyways, I came to ask about the tech and where it came from. Looks like I'll have to make a visit to MW&F's office, then"

"Before you log off daddy-o, remember to watch yourself. Especially around your brother" Lynch reminded him.

Lee looked at Lynch in the eye and gave a disbelieving look.

"Please, Chase wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I trust him more than I trust a maniac such as you" Lee stated.

"… Why are you so stubborn to accept the possibility that he may be up to something?"

"Because he's my brother and I like him" said Lee.

"You mean you love him"

There was silence between the two at the moment before Lynch continued.

"Lee, the Serpent is a dangerous man. He's as manipulative and sly as his name, once he gets to you he'll reap whatever he can get from you and leave you to the sharks" Lynch said.

"I'm not going to have this talk with you Lynch, I've got what I wanted from you so why should I care what you have to say?"

"Because I know his type of character, Lee. Look, maybe you don't believe me and that's fine, just know that he has some skeletons he keeps in his closet and once you've found out what it is. He's going to break your heart" Lynch said as he looked at Lee sadly.

"… I trust him" Lee said weakly.

"But does he trust you?" Lynch asked.

Lee looked away sadly, did his brother really trust him? Was something they had a bluff all along? What if everything they did, everything they shared some sick, twisted lie that his brother used to distract him from the bigger picture?

"I gotta fly daddy-o, looks like cleaners are on their way. I'll be seeing ya on the flipside!" Lynch said as he terminated the call between him and Lee.

"Wait! Lynch, come back!"

'Shoot, he's gone'

Lee tilted his head back in exhaustion and rubbed his face. That's one mystery down, but the more he speaks to Lynch, the more he's beginning to question his relationship with Chase.

'Can we even call it a relationship?'

'He said he loves you, didn't he?'

'Yeah, but how do we know he wasn't fibbing?'

"God, why must you be so complicated?" Lee muttered to himself.

"Who's complicated?" a stranger asked as he stood by the doorway.

"Chase! You've got to stop doing that, seriously!" Lee cried as he nearly had a heart-attack from his brother's sudden appearance in his room. Chase simply shrugged his shoulders and approached Lee from behind so that he could wrap his brother's slender body in his well-toned arms.

"So, are you going to tell me who Mr. Complicated is?" Chase asked again as his lips ghosted Lee's ear. Lee shivered from his lips touching his ear softly, and began stroking Chase's head.

"I would, but then you'll kill me once you know" Lee joked.

"So Mr. Complicated is me?"

"Yup, Mr. Complicated is my extra hot and mildly crazy big brother"

"What makes you think I'm complicated?"

Lee swiveled his hair around and looked at his brother. He could just ask him then and there, but Lynch's words still rung hard in his head. Does he trust you? He and his brother never had a normal relationship, granted they did love each other dearly. At least, that's what Lee hopes.

"I just… I don't know… What we have here between you and me, is it really real, Chase?" Lee asked as he guided his hands to his brother's chest and placed one hand firmly on his heart.

"As real as it gets Lee, do you think otherwise?" Chase asked as he held Lee's soft hand and gave it a tender kiss.

"I just wanted you to be completely honest with me right here and right now. Do you truly love me?" Lee asked without a hint of hesitation in his tone of voice.

"Yes, I do" said Chase with no doubt in his voice as he knelt to the ground in front of Lee's knees.

"… Will you prove it?"

"Will you let me?" Chase asked to be sure.

"I trust you" Lee answered.

With that Chase intertwined their hands together and softly kissed his brother on the lips. The sweet gesture became more passionate as he deepened the kiss, boldly exploring his brother's mouth with his talented tongue.

Lee moaned at the action, and snaked his hand into his brother's hair gripped it gently, trying to deepen the kiss further which he succeeded. His brother removed himself from Lee and guided him to his room. There once the door was locked and Priscilla's cage was covered (we wouldn't want to traumatize a snake, do we?), he guided Lee to his bed and laid him there while he continued to press his lips passionately on his.

Moaning and withering against his brother's hold, Lee returned the kiss with just as much zeal, wrapping his arms around Chase and pulling him even closer. Together as one, their hands mapped out each other's erogenous part of their body, and enjoyed the muffled moans they shared together.

Lee scrambled back so that Chase could have room on the bed. Black eyes looked Lee up and down and then Chase leaned down and kissed him lovingly. Arching up against his brother's body, Lee ran his fingers through Chase's medium length hair. Despite his training and busy schedule, his brother's hair was so soft and Lee was loving how it felt between his fingers and enjoying the wonderful scent of his shampoo and conditioner.

His senses were being overwhelmed by Chase, by the faint scent of his expensive cologne which still lingers around his neck, by everything about him. Lee couldn't help but whine at his brother, he needed more and deserves to experience more. But Chase was here, he was nuzzling Lee's neck, and his strong hands were caressing Lee's sides soothingly.

Lee tugged on Chase's hair gently, pressing his body closer to his brother's. He needed more than kisses; he needed Chase. Very badly. His body was on fire and even the slightest touch threatened to take him over the edge. God, he was hard and he could feel Chase's own arousal pressing against his pants.

"C-Chase" Lee panted softly. Chase lifted his head and gazed at Lee with black eyes filled with desire and love.

"Is everything okay, Lee?" Chase asked, concern etched on his face. That tugged at Lee's heart strings. How could he ever think that his brother did not love him?

"Y-yeah, Chase" Lee said and blushed, feeling anxious, nervous, and incredibly aroused. "Just… there's too many clothes in the way."

"You're right," Chase said and grinned. He leaned down and kissed Lee's cheek softly. "Relax. Everything's going to be alright."

Before he could even conjure up another thought, Lee's clothes were gone and so was Chase's. They were lying on his bedroom floor, cluttered in every direction. Lee looked at Chase, he really looked at him. And he was absolutely perfect. Exactly how he envisioned his brother to be. Muscular. Well-toned. Downright sexy.

When he felt his brother drag a finger to his entrance, however, he tensed and shot up, rolling off the bed and falling onto the floor with a loud thump. Blinking, Chase peaked over the edge at Lee's sprawled form and cocked my head to the side. "Lee?! What's wrong?"

Lee blushed and stood timidly, taking a step back as Chase reached for him to drag him back onto the bed.

"S- sorry, it's just that I'm still a little antsy from the last time we did it" Lee said admittedly and looked to the side, his hands covered himself securely in embarrassment. The last time they did it, they weren't prepared, and his brother couldn't blame him. He was the one that initiated the intercourse.

Chase blinked, then frowned. "Oh, sorry. I nearly forgot about what happened to you, I'm sorry. You're scared I'm going to hurt you again, huh" Lee said knowingly. Lee nodded timidly and his face flushed red which turned his brother on more.

"It was rough… A-and I'm still healing from the rug burn I had the last time"

"Don't worry, I've got something to help us with our little problem" Chase said and opened the top drawer of his bedside table. Lee stared at him in confusion as Chase rummaged through the items in his drawer until he has found what he was looking for. A jar of lotion.

"Vaseline?" Lee asked, coming closer in curiosity despite his fear. Chase took the opportunity to pull him down onto the bed and turned him over so that he was lying on his tummy.

"Since you have a rug burn, this lotion will cool the irritation" said Chase as he slathers a good amount of lotion onto his hand and began to rub soothing circles on Lee's back. Where the location of the rug burn was.

"Plus, since we weren't prepared the last time. This will be our lubricant, naturally" Chase gestured at his lower region. "It will help when we do it"

He looked a little doubtful as he eyed the jar in his brother's hand suspiciously. "Will you stop this time if it hurts too much?" He asked, his beautiful deep black eyes fixed on Chase's. Chase frowned and tried again to ignore the burn of guilt in his chest.

"Yes, I will. And don't worry, I'll make sure that you enjoy it just as much as I will" Chase promised and rocked his hips closer to Lee's so that their erections are rubbed against each other. Lee threw his head back and moaned.

Lee smiled hesitantly at Chase, which made him want to melt. Instead, Chase grinned and kissed his forehead affectionately. He then grabbed the jar, unscrewing the top and dipping his fingers inside. Figuring that the more they used it the better, he moved his lotion covered fingers to Lee's entrance and pushed two of them inside of him. Lee hissed and bit his lower lip, tensing at the slight pain. Making sure that he was good to his word, Chase stopped the movement and bent closer to him.

"Does it hurt, Lee?"

He nodded, but opened his eyes. "Yeah, but it almost feels…" Lee struggled with the words and instead let his eyes close again. He hadn't told Chase to stop yet so he continued moving his fingers around. Lee was still really tense and was shifting around in discomfort, but when Chase pressed down slightly his hips suddenly jerked up and he gave a sharp cry. His brother stared at him in surprise as his arousal jumped and leaned forward eagerly.

"Did that feel good?"

"Yes! Oh God, yes!" Lee cried and pushed his hips back, wiggling them around to try and get Chase to hit that spot again.

"Please, Chase, do that again!"

Chase grinned lecherously and pulled his fingers out. He smeared his arousal with lotion and positioned himself at Lee's eager entrance. Not wanting to waste a second before he pushed himself into the warm heat. Lee tensed again and his previously pleasured expression looked a little strained.

"C-Chase?" He asked uncertainly.

"Y-Yeah?" Chase answered through gritted teeth, gripping Lee's hips tightly as he shoved himself in the rest of the way.

Lee jerked and dug his nails into Chase's shoulders.

"Ow! Chase it hurts!"

Darn it.

"Sorry Lee…" Chase panted with the exertion of holding himself back.

"I can hit that spot again." Chase added hopefully.

"Yeah, j-just give me a second." Lee said and moved one of his hands that had previously been on Chase's shoulder down to his erection and started to work himself quickly.

"Hey, don't come yet!" Chase muttered with a frown and shifted ever so slightly inside him. Lee smiled awkwardly at him.

"S-sorry, it's to distract me from the pain" he said.

Chase understood, while his brother finds pleasure he continued to lay kisses on his face, lips, neck, and any other places he could reach. Once Lee has found relief, Chase began to piston himself in and out of his brother. It was no longer an unwelcome feeling though; quite the opposite.

Finally, at long last, they felt complete, whole, as though all of the missing pieces had come together. And when Lee heard Chase moaning his name, he knew that the feeling was mutual.

Lee mewled when Chase pulled out, but he was soon filled up again. He was loving it, having Chase's thick and big arousal inside of him, filling him up, making him whole. It was something he never thought he'd experience again, yet here he was and here Chase was. Here they were, together.

That feeling, coupled with the extreme arousal that had been building up inside of him sent him over the deep end. Lee came on his brother's abs, moaning Chase's name. His body stiffened and trembled as he did so, but Lee didn't have the chance to come down from his blissful peak, had no chance for his arousal to soften or lose its hardness. Chase was still fucking him like there was no tomorrow.

Feeling that made his member itch and Lee came again, panting and heaving as he did so, his body slicked with sweat and on fire. A second or two later, Chase came deep inside him, filling Lee with his seed and claiming him as his and his alone. But they were far from over, Chase turned Lee around and now he was facing him. Chase positioned himself between Lee's thighs and began to rock his body.

Chase pulled all the way out before slamming back in. Lee cried out in pleasure, but Chase was swift and muffled his cry with a passionate kiss, his legs were clamped around Chase's waist tightly as he moved at a steady rhythm in and out of him. His hands moved above his head and he grabbed a hold of the pillows on the bed, gripping them so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Ah~ Chase! Harder, please I need more!" Lee yelled, his slim yet strong torso lifting off the bed with the force of Chase's thrusts.

"Mmm~ Eager little thing, aren't we?" Chase groaned, he braced one of his hands next to Lee's head as he pistoned fluidly within him.

"Does it feel better than before, Lee?"

Lee nodded, screwing his eyes shut and timidly pushed back against His thrusts.

"I-it still feels like your splitting me in half, but that spot inside of me feels so good…" Lee trailed of breathlessly and Chase couldn't help grinning smugly at that.

"Mmm, I suppose you do enjoy riding my serpent now, don't you?"

Lee glowered at Chase and then did something he never expected. His legs slid up to Chase's back and his arms around his neck, then he clenched around him while rolling his hips. Chase groaned at the action his precious little minx did, and Lee grinned just as smugly back at him.

"건방진 말괄량이…" Chase growled and yanked his little brother's legs up and over his shoulder. Lee gasped and arched his back, his arms still around Chase's neck tugging me into a kiss. Chase happily reciprocated, sneaking a hand in between their sweaty bodies to stroke him.

"You're so big…" Lee whispered as he broke away from their kiss. "I can almost feel you in my stomach…"

Chase snickered and pressed a hand to his slender tummy, grinning as he could feel the movement inside of him. "It's as if you were made for me." Chase said as he nuzzled his cheek.

"I love you, Lee Ping"

Lee stared up at him with his mouth slightly open and his gaze never breaking away from his brother's.

"I know Chase" Lee answered truthfully.

Chase could feel his heart sing.

"A-and the feeling is mutual" Lee answered as he blushed and averted his eyes, tugging Chase close so he couldn't see his expression. Chase grinned madly and picked up his pace, pumping him even harder as they both drew closer.

"Come with me." Chase commanded.

Lee gave a pleasurable moan in agreement and tightened even more around Chase as hot white fluid shot out of him for the third time and spurted over his torso. The convulsing, wet heat around Chase was too much and he came inside of him. His arousal being milked by his brother's warm heat was too good.

Chase gently pulled out of his trembling body and was pleased to see that there was no damages made. Grinning in a way that Lee knew looked cocky, but didn't care, he wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek. Lee was still panting, his chest heaving up and down in exhaustion and looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"You're so perfect, Lee" Chase said happily as he stroked his brother's cheek with the back of his hand.

Chase glared at him, but that didn't deter his elated state in the slightest.

"How can you be so damned chipper when all I want to do it sleep for decades?" Lee asked accusingly.

"Dunno, perhaps I'm just that good" Chase replied and kissed the end of his nose.

He looked highly affronted, but Chase continued to shower him with kisses until he was grinning again. He then situated himself behind Lee's body so that they were spooning comfortably on the bed.

"Get some rest, Lee. We'll worry about the mess in the morning"

"Mmm~ I love you, Chase" Lee said softly as his body began to relax.

"I love you too, Lee. Now get some sleep because I have the feeling we need all the energy we could muster up to clean this mess. And mom will kill us if she finds out about the mess we made"

"Probably" Lee agreed and nodded off to sleep.

Not long thereafter, Chase, too, fell asleep, his arms wrapped protectively around Lee's body. 3 hours and 45 minutes later, he examined Lee's body to ensure that he was still deep in sleep. Once the close was clear, he slid off the bed slowly and made his way to his closet. Once he opened the door, he retrieved a small round case. All was going to plan. Once the operation is over, there will be nothing left in his way.

"Lee…"

Chase approached his brother's slumbering form and gave him a soft kiss to the forehead. And covered his body with his fleece blanket.

"I'm sorry, Lee. But it's for the best that you didn't know" said Chase as he gathered his clothes and exited his room.

If only he knew,

Ignorance was a bliss~

To be continued...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter or TSATT! It took a while but there you have it! Lee and Chase getting naughty and dirty together again! Chapter 10 will be on hold for a couple of days since I'm still figuring out its plot.
> 
> Now the mystery is getting thicker, what is Chase planning? Who was the person Cam's mother was calling? And what will happen to Lynch? Will all the questions be answered in Chapter 10? Who knows, but I will say that the story is far from over, and a bigger threat approaches! So leave a comment/review and tell me what you think :D Bye Bye!


	10. Troubled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on the Serpent and the Tazelwurm;
> 
> "Lee…"
> 
> Chase approached his brother's slumbering form and gave him a soft kiss to the forehead. And covered his body with his fleece blanket.
> 
> "I'm sorry, Lee. But it's for the best that you didn't know" said Chase as he gathered his clothes and exited his room.
> 
> If only he knew,
> 
> Ignorance was a bliss~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm sure a lot of you have some questions as to why this update took (3 years!) to make. Well, one of the reasons is because the Detentionaire series got discontinued. It sucks but most of my ideas come from newer episodes. It helps me with understanding the characters and come up with interesting sequences with them in it. Besides that, I was actually in college and pretty much my schedule was tight. But the important thing is the new chapter is done. And I hope (please please) it turned out good.

8:00 am: Ping Residence - Lee's Room

It was quiet right now.

This was good.

It was good because he could take this time to think and reflect on the things he said. He doesn't want to take sides, believe him. But, some things just don't add up together. First, Holger's cheese went missing. Next, there was the problem with Lynch. Finally, there's that tracker.

Manufactured by MW&F Cooperation.

Keeping tabs.

Does he trust you?

Lee really wanted to say of course to that. He trusted his brother. Sure there are some things that they keep to themselves, but otherwise it's not something that'll get them hurt.

But what if it hurts the other?

Of course he trusts Chase!

He loves him

But does he trust you?

…He just can't help but to wrap his thoughts around that question. Despite him telling Lynch that he trusts Chase without a lick of doubt, he can't guarantee Lynch that Chase would do the same. He's worked with dangerous people. Years of working with McAdams taught him that there's a chance that tables will be turned against you and your trust will lead to your demise.

He loves Chase.

He loves Chase enough to not doubt the things he has said to him while they were in bed together. He loves him enough to not question the things that are going on in his head. What he wants most if for Chase to believe in him. He's not the enemy here! Lynch is!

While swimming in his thoughts, Lee felt a chill on his back so he turned to his side. He tries not to feel disappointed when he sees that Chase wasn't there anymore. He knew his brother was a busy man. And busy men often have to leave soon.

Too soon.

Lee collected his blanket and curled himself under it. He'll deal with his brother later. For now, all he needs is rest. His next move is to contact Lynch and from there maybe he'll finally end this once and for all. Things will be back to normal soon. And when that happens, everyone will feel relieved, especially Lee.

"I trust Chase"

But does he trust you?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

11:30 am: Ping Residence - Kitchen

Few hours later Lee made his way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. The only other person there was his dad, who was reading the morning paper with Taz napping around his ankle. So he greeted the both of them before making his way to the kitchen counter to prepare himself a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice.

"Hey dad, where's mom and Chase?"

"Your brother said he had an appointment with a client, and your mom left with him"

Lee pulled up a chair next to his dad and drank his juice as he listened.

"Do you know when they're coming back?" Mr. Ping paused from flipping through the pages of his newspaper to think about it. "Your mom said she'll probably be back maybe by 4, but I'm not so sure about Chase. Why? Do you need him for something?" he asked.

"No, not really" Lee thought about it and found that if he's away for a while this will give him a chance to get to Chase's room to look for anything that could link him to the tracker he found. He just hopes his brother didn't lock his door.

"Miss him?" That snapped Lee out of thoughts and he turned to his dad "What?" Mr. Ping smiled fondly and repeated himself "Do you miss him? You look troubled when I said I wasn't sure when he'll be back" Lee shook his head that and smiled reassuringly.

"It's nothing dad. I was just asking that's all" Mr. Ping nodded and continued reading his papers.

But if Lee was really honest.

He missed that warm feeling of having Chase hugging him when he slept.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

12:30 pm: Ping Residence – Upstairs' Hallway

Lee approached Chase's bedroom door and examined the doorknob. It appears to be unlock. Lee turned the knob and walked into his brother's room. Unlike his own bedroom, Chase's room appears to be neatly in order. As he looked around there are three places that he thinks may have something of use to him. There was the closet, the desktop, and whatever that was under the bed.

Since the desktop was the closest, Lee made his way over and examined the notes that were left there. There was nothing suspicious about them, just new plans for the Hydra and what appears to be invoices of purchase. Next, he walked over to the bed. Lee pulled the drawers under the bed and found nothing but blankets and pajamas. The only thing left to search is the closet.

Lee walked towards the closet. Though he was walking normally, he felt like his movements were slowed down as the familiar words whisper within his head.

I love you Lee.

Lee felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed and steeled himself for whatever that could be hidden inside that closet. He was doing all this to prove to Lynch that Chase has nothing to hide from him. If anything, Chase was the victim of false accusation. Lee grasped the handle.

I trust you.

Whatever he finds in the closet does not change how he feels about Chase. Chase loves him very much. In return, Lee loves him just as much. Chase goes out of his way to make him happy, why should he question him? He trusts Chase!

He pulled the door open and looks down. There were some fallen clothes and pants from the hanger on the rack, but there was nothing suspicious inside. Lee felt relieved, it's as if a heavy weight has left his shoulder only to have it lodged deep inside his gut making him feel heavy with guilt.

But does he trust you?

Lee felt his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. If Chase knew what Lee was doing behind his back, he'd be lucky if Chase considers ever speaking to him again afterwards.

With no fruitful findings, Lee withdrew his phone from his pocket to make a call.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

12:50 pm: Martinez Residence – Master's Bedroom

The phone on the dresser began to vibrate to a familiar tune. Cam examined to see Lee's caller ID and answered.

"Wazzup hombre? What's the plan? "

"We're gonna get Lynch"

Ok was not prepared for that plan in all honesty.

"You gotta fill me in on this, bro. Why exactly are we going to get Lynch?"

"He was talking about shady things Chase was doing so I took a look into it" This did not surprise him, the Serpent was a scary man that probably lived of making people's lives miserable. He just hopes his life is not on that list.

"Found anything?"

"That's the thing, I found nothing. I feel like I'm being played by Lynch again" Lee made his way out of the room and closed the door behind him. "I feel like a turd just believing in Lynch, I mean come on he's the guy that put me into a year's worth of detention"

"So we're going to go get some answers jailbreak-style?" Cam grinned to that idea.

"You know it. But first I'm going to get that rat's location"

"You do your thing ese, I'll let Holger in on this and we could bust that rat for the rat that he is" Cam answered over the phone. Then he heard knocking coming from the front door so he made his way down the stairs to see who it was. "Sorry Lee someone's at the door, it could be the pizza I ordered. I'll call back later, bye" Cam opened the door and the person there wasn't the pizza delivery guy as he hoped, but some man he hasn't met.

He was almost as tall as Holger, but didn't look anything remotely like him. He was tan, had dark brown eyes and his dark hair was styled back. He looked like a business man judging from the suit he was wearing. He appeared to be in his early 50's, but was somehow holding on to a walking cane.

"Uh, sorry you looking for someone?"

The man was just as surprised as Cam, he must've gotten the wrong address or something. But he asked just to be sure. "I am sorry young man, but I am looking for an old acquaintance of mine. Is this where Ms. Maria Martinez lives?" The stranger asked Cam.

"Oh, my mom? Yeah this is where she lives, but you've just missed her" The stranger looked a little disappointed when he'd heard that he missed the chance to see Cam's mother. "But if there's something you need I could always send a text to her if you want" the man smiled softly and shook his head.

"No, it's alright young man. I'll arrange a meeting with your mother another time, sorry to have disturbed you Mr._"

"Camillio Martinez, but my friends call me Cam"

"Thank you, Cam." The man smiled warmly and bowed his head.

"If you would excuse me I'll be on my way now" the man turned away and walked towards his parked car, but was stopped when he heard Cam called out to him. "Hey wait! Can I at least get your name to let my mom know you were looking for her?"

The man smiled at him and said "Tell her that Alan came. Alan Richardson"

"No problem, I'll let her know when she comes back" Cam waved at the man as he left in his black car.

Huh.

Richardson.

Where did he hear that name from?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

?????: The Hydra – Holding Cells

This was getting on his nerves.

Lynch looked around the corridor and found that there were two guards standing by his only ticket out from the level where he was. He pulled out some nuts and found a nice fat one that could make a good distraction. Hiding within the shadows, Lynch leaned his body against the wall hidden from the guards' view and threw the nut directly to what appears to be a piece from a steel bar.

This distraction worked as one of the guards rushed over to see what was making the sound. As the guard turned facing away from Lynch, he took the opportunity to quickly but stealthily make his way behind the guard and tazed him. Lynch made sure he covered the guard's mouth to muffle his scream. Wouldn't want to be caught so soon now, would he?

With the guard down, he strip the man of his uniform and made his way over to the guard's post. The awaiting guard saw his partner returning and asked what it was. Lynch raised his hand and shook his head, indicating that there was nothing. Just when the guard was about to question his silence, Lynch quickly slammed him against the door and knocked him unconscious with the guard's stun dart.

It won't be long before the reinforcements come and see the mess he made. He opened the door and made his way out of the holding facility now he's on one of the casino's lower leveIs. He could ditch the outfit in the store room and make his way to the elevator. From there he could just walk pass the gaming floor and out the door and no one will notice.

He walked cautiously and examined the corridors. There were no guards in sight. He quickly made his way to the store room and rid himself of the uniform. The close was still clear when he peeked from behind the door.

This was odd.

Shouldn't there be muscle men on every floor of the casino?

"Must be Body-Guard Appreciation Day somewhere" Lynch said as he made his way into the lift. When he got in the lift he pressed the button to the ground floor. There were no stops, so Lynch managed to make his way through the gaming floor with ease.

He camouflaged himself in the crowd of gamblers, so far he was doing a good job. The guards there did not notice his presence yet. All he has to do now is to move pass the slot machines and it was home free for him. However, a group of big scary men were walking into the casino and with them was none other than the big shot himself, the Serpent.

This did not surprise him, this was the snake's den we're talking about.

What surprised him was that he wasn't alone.

It seems like the mayor was with him, too.

Leave and miss out on an opportunity to trump the Serpent.

Or, stay and probably get himself slammed back into the cell.

Sigh.

Some other time then…  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

1:00 pm: Ping Residence – Upstairs' Hallway

Lee called and called again. The rat was not picking up any of his calls. Great, the one time he needed Lynch he wasn't reachable. Just great.

"Hey Taz, any chance you could smell out Lynch?" Lee asked the tazelwurm curling on his lap. Taz simply huffed at that and stretched himself. Lee began scratching Taz under his chin. Even if he asked it, he doesn't really have anything on him that could lead him to Lynch.

All he had to do now was wait for him.

Which was something he hates.

Just when he thought he'd have to wait forever for his call, his phone vibrated and the caller ID showed Lynch's number.

"You've got some-"

"Casino. Get me." Lee didn't even get a chance to say a word before the call hung up. Lee blinked at the phone and was really starting to feel pissed with him. First, kicking my guts, then playing mind games with me, now calling for a split second after he tried to reach him HOW MANY TIME?!

Lynch better have a mouth guard on when he sees him, because he's going to give him a good hit between the jaws for playing him like a fiddle. Lee dialed Cam's number and told him to meet him at the Casino by 3.

He was going to get some answers from that rat.

After, he knocks his lights out.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

1:30 pm: Martinez Residence

The front door opened and Mrs. Martinez walked in with a two bags of groceries with her. "Camillio, come help me with the bags, please" hearing his name Cam came down the stairs to help his mom out.

"Hey ma, a friend of yours was looking for you while you were away"

"Oh? Who was it Cam?" Mrs. Martinez asked as she puts the meat in the freezer. "It was some guy, Alan something. I asked if he wanted me to leave you a message, but he said it's ok he'll see you some other time" Cam said.

"Was his name Alan Richardson?"

"Yeah! That's it! Mr. Alan Richardson, was looking for y-" Cam saw his mom gripping the kitchen counter and didn't finish his sentence.

"Hey ma, you ok?" Cam slowly approached him mom and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alright Camillio, I just feel a little tired is all" his mother said as she gave him a gentle smile. "I'll call him later when I've rested"

"You should go to bed ma, no worries I'll clear this up you go ahead"

"Thank you, hijo." Mrs. Martinez walked out of the kitchen. Cam may not have the brains of the mathletes, but he knows what trouble looks like. And whoever this Richardson fella is, he's got trouble written in his name. He realized his phone was vibrating in his pocket, he'll deal with this Alan guy later. Looks like Lee has info on Lynch's whereabouts.

He told his mom he'll be back soon and made his way out the front door.

Unbeknownst to him, a familiar black car was a few blocks away from his home. And a man sitting in the back seat was clutching his walking stick tightly when he saw Cam walking out the house.

"Shall we make a move, sir?" the driver asked.

The man narrowed his eyes.

"No, Jones. I came to see her, I have nothing on the boy. For now we will just have to come back another time"

"Will it be ok, sir?"

"Not to worry, he hasn't forgotten our agreement. We have plenty of time before then." With that the car drove away.

Trouble seems to follow them wherever they are.

Things are starting to get dangerous.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

3:10 pm: The Hydra

"We're here, Lee. But I don't see him anywhere" Cam looked around the front entrance of the Hydra only to find no rat in sight. Lee and Holger were examining the back entrance, so far Lynch wasn't there either.

"Iz it being me, or iz it the peanut-man no show? Lee, do you be thinking peanut-man be invisible?" Holger asked his friend from the bush beneath him. This has got to be the casino. I mean this was the only casino he knows here.

"Me go ninja and sneaky closer. Lee be sure to be watching Holger's back?" Lee smiled and nodded "Will never let you down Holg, be careful of the guards" Holger saluted and rolled himself towards the fence.

Lee crept slowly, cautious of the cameras and guards around the back. He leaned himself against the wall hidden behind the shade of the tree. Holger looked around before turning to Lee to signal he found nothing.

He was getting impatient.

Where was he?

Just then, a hand gripped his mouth from the back and he was pulled against someone. Lee's screams were muffled and he tried to thrash himself out of the grip. Holger saw Lee was struggling with something, or in this case, someone. Thankfully Cam was not too far away from the back entrance so he texted Cam to help him corner whoever it was that had Lee.

Holger grabbed a stick, while Cam grabbed a rock from the casino's front fountain. Cam found the shadowed figure, it was hard making out who it was but Cam quickly crept behind him and gave the figure a good whack on the head with his rock.

The figure went down with ease.

"Oh Lee! You be safe, now! Holger was very worried"

"Who is that?" Cam asked as he turned the figure around with the stick Holger had.

It was Lynch!

"Oh man! Is that Lynch?!" Cam asked.

"Looks like it." Lee answered. He knelt down and shook Lynch's body to see whether he could get a response. "Hey, this isn't over yet. You've got some explaining to do." Lynch's eyes opened slowly and the first thing he saw was the fiery-mop of hair of a familiar ex-friend of his. "God… am I in heaven now? I see an angel" Lynch grinned at the sight of Lee.

Cam and Holger looked at Lynch in disbelief and looked at Lee to see his reaction. Lee's expression was unreadable at that moment.

"It's going to be hell, if you don't give me answers now you creep" growled Lee.

"Ah ah, all will be revealed soon enough Lee. For now, I am famished why don't we grab some burgers and shakes at the diner down the street and talk about it?"

Lee's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth.

"… Cam"

"Yeah?"

"Whack him."

Before he could brace himself, Lynch was knocked out again by a stick that was in Cam's hand. Today just wasn't his day at all. Poor Lynch.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning these things are important, if you don't have a plan you won't get far. Which is why I can't guarantee when the next update might be but this fic is far from being discontinued. I'll re-watch the series maybe even write down some ideas for later chapters. But, yeah I hope this chapter was ok, and please feel free to leave a review. Give me some ideas may be it'll help me out. And I hope to see you in the next chapter. Bye-bye.


End file.
